La Magie
by G-Sanzo
Summary: Fanfic originale. Du même genre que Harry Potter sauf que c'est pas de la sorcellerie.La lutte du bien contre le mal au travers de quatre héros.


_Les Héritiers du Pays Maudit._

Il y a fort longtemps, des hommes sages et respectés étaient parvenus à maîtriser les Forces de la Nature et les servaient afin d'aider les humains à mieux vivre. Ils devinrent des "Liocyns" (Ligueur Occulte des Cycles de la Nature), des mages utilisant la magie sous toute forme, et prêtèrent serment de ne jamais l'utiliser pour leurs propres desseins. Ils se divisèrent en quatre groupes nommés « Factions » : le Feu, la Terre, l'Air et l'Eau. Les Liocyns envoyés dans une faction se spécialisaient dans les sorts de leur élément, mais ils pouvaient aussi utiliser les sorts de tout autre genre. Ils connaissaient la magie que les humains appelaient «Magie Blanche » et aussi la « Magie Noire ».

Au fil du temps, des Liocyns furent corrompus par leur puissance. Ils se mirent à assujettir des hommes n'ayant aucun pouvoir, étendant leurs mains sur le pays. Des guerres entre Liocyns eurent lieu, causant des ravages parmi les mages et aussi, parmi les hommes. Le Conseil des quatre plus vieux Liocyns décida d'ouvrir une nouvelle faction : celle de la Lumière, composée des cinq sorciers parmi les plus puissants, dont l'un d'eux était l'Espoir : celui qui vaincrait les Ténèbres. Ces cinq élus créèrent un sort puissant qui divisa le pays en quatre continents : à l'Ouest, la Landoria, montagneuse et blanche ; au Nord, l'Erigan, plaine arrosée d'un grand fleuve ; à l'Est, Thô, marécageux et humide ; et au centre, le pays d'Uzar, là où les Liocyns vivaient, séparant ainsi les hommes des mages. Furieux, les Mages Noirs invoquèrent le même sort et le pays d'Uzar fut divisé à son tour : la partie où vivaient les sorciers des Ténèbres fut baptisée pays de Bézar et elle disparut, nul ne savait où. Inquiets, les Liocyns créèrent des factions sur les trois continents, afin de recueillir ceux qui pourraient développer des pouvoirs, protégeant ainsi les hommes de la folie de Bézar. Le temps passa. Les sorciers noirs ne se manifestaient plus. Les Liocyns prospéraient, protégés par la Lumière lorsqu'un événement se produisit : un être vint au monde avec le pouvoir de réunir les cinq continents. Les Liocyns le recueillirent et le dissimulèrent, protégeant le semblant de paix qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à instaurer. Le temps était venu de trouver le successeur à la tête de la faction Lumière. Les quatre mages, chefs des factions élémentales, regardaient leurs meilleurs éléments comme le futur Elu. Et parmi cette agitation, des mages se révélaient encore et encore !

_Personnages._

**Cyan Naïs :** Faction : Eau. Couleur : Cyan. Force : Guérison / Purification. Faiblesse : Manque d'expérience. Sorts : **Aqua **- Moësius – Sanctus – Illusion.

**Nacre Egona :** Faction : Air. Couleur : Jaune clair. Force : Persuasion. Faiblesse : Trop sensible. Sorts : **Aer** – Brindevent – Windcrush.

**Paprika Deflammevif :** Faction : Feu. Couleur : Rouge. Force : Puissance. Faiblesse : Mauvais caractère. Sorts : **Ignus** – Calor Insurmonta – Inflamma (+ Totalis).

**Coriandre Egona :** Faction : Terre. Couleur : Terre de Sienne. Force : Stabilité. Faiblesse : Trop gentille. Sorts : **Terra** – Tremulus Semper – Seismodon.

**Océan Naïs :** Jeune homme ayant la particularité de vivre dans son propre monde. Il ne communique pas mais il possède un puissant pouvoir. Les Ténèbres l'ont capturé bien que les Liocyns aient tout fait pour le soustraire à leurs ennemis.

**Hudura Meli :** Faction : Eau. Couleur : Marine. Force : Possession. Faiblesse : Trop séducteur. Sorts : **Aqua** – Niagara – Hudôr.

**Saniga Migmac :** Faction : Feu. Couleur : Vermillon. Force : Confiance. Faiblesse : Se croit irrésistible. Sorts : **Ignus** – Inflamma (+ Totalis) – Volcanos.

**Seiki Insuffla :** Faction : Aer. Couleur : Blanc. Force : Amour. Faiblesse : Amour. Sorts : Tous les sorts élémentaux – Luxifer – Solaris – Ténébras.

U ne nouvelle nomination.

Il était un peu plus de onze heures quand les Grandes Cloches sonnèrent à toutes volées. Les paysans qui travaillaient aux champs, les femmes qui étendaient le linge, les enfants qui jouaient, tous s'arrêtèrent en entendant le son lourd et creux.

« - Tiens, tiens ! Fit un homme plutôt âgé. V'là t-y ben que les sorciers ont trouvé un nouveau mage !

- Ouais ; répondit son compagnon ; le conseil des Quatre s'est réuni, et je me demande ben où qu'il sera envoyé cette fois !

- Ça , c'n'est pas à nous, qui ne connaissons point leurs tours de diable, d'nous en mêler, ma foi !

Ceci se passait en pays de Landoria, dans la plaine de la Landine. Les cloches appartenaient à un bâtiment appelé « Orange », où étaient formés ceux qui deviendraient de futurs Liocyns. Et si les cloches sonnaient, c'était parce qu'un novice venait d'être accepté au sein d'une faction et irait poursuivre son apprentissage en pays d'Uzar.

Cyan Naïs.

Les quatre mages souriaient d'un air bienveillant tandis que le Liocyn qui dirigeait l'ordre Orange lui tendait un diplôme.

« - Voilà, tu es officiellement un Liocyn et tu vas maintenant étudier à la faction Eau. Dit-il.

- La faction assignée à la guérison. Expliqua le Liocyn qui avait une grande barbe blanche.

La jeune fille prit son diplôme et se dirigea vers celui qui venait de parler.

« - Je suis le Mage chef de ta faction, et je suis Liocyn Torrent Bleu. Je dois te dire que nous pensons tous que tu seras une Liocyn prometteuse : tu as démontré que tu avais de grandes possibilités.

- J'ai eu de bons professeurs ! Expliqua la jeune fille.

- Pour finir, nous allons donner notre approbation pour le nom et la couleur que tu auras choisie.

- Voilà. J'ai opté pour le prénom Cyan, et la couleur de même nom.

Les quatre mages se consultèrent. Le Liocyn qui avait été son supérieur depuis cinq ans s'approcha d'elle.

« - Je suis fier de toi, tu sais. Et, si tu veux mon avis, s'ils acceptent, je trouve que Cyan Naïs est joli.

- Merci, Liocyn Saphir.

- Nous acceptons. Désormais, tu es Liocyn Cyan de couleur cyan, assignée à la faction Eau.

- Cool !

Saphir et Cyan venaient de sortir afin de préparer le départ de la jeune fille quand le plus petit Liocyn soupira.

« - C'est elle. Elle n'est pas au courant, Liocyn Torrent Bleu.

- Non, Liocyn Souffle Pur. Je crois qu'elle n'en a jamais eu conscience.

- Il ne faudra rien lui dire, n'est ce pas ? Demanda la femme qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

- Si je puis me permettre ; fit le dernier mage ; qu'elle le sache ou non, cela ne changera rien. Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi la situation.

- Liocyn Sable Ocre a raison ; fit Souffle Pur.

- En tout cas, pour répondre à ta question, Liocyn Rose Pourpre, la Vérité n'est pas d'actualité.

Torrent Bleu termina ainsi le débat et tous se levèrent. Chacun devait regagner sa faction et lui avait une nouvelle élève à ses ordres.

En pays d'Uzar.

Le dortoir de la faction Eau était survolté. Les élèves préparaient le banquet d'accueil de leur nouvelle congénère et les trois autres factions avaient été conviées comme d'accoutumée.

Pour l'instant, Cyan et son maître Liocyn Torrent Bleu étaient à bord du bateau qui reliait la Landoria au Pays d'Uzar.

« - Dis moi, Cyan. Tu as déjà des amis chez nous ?

- Oui, je crois que… J'ai oublié son prénom mais son nom est Meli.

- Ah ! Ah !Ah ! Oui, tu veux parler d'Hudura. Cela fait un peu plus de quatre ans qu'il est parmi nous. Il venait du cercle Orange ?

- Non, il est natif du Pays de Thô, le Cercle Vert. Mais il était venu passer des épreuves chez nous avec des élèves de son Cercle. Je connais aussi Prusse qui a rejoint votre faction depuis deux ans.

- Ah, je vais t'enseigner une première leçon. La faction Eau n'est pas Ma faction. Elle est celle de tous les élèves assignés sous mes ordres. Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique car appartenant à la faction Lumière et étant issu de la faction Eau.

- Bien. Alors c'était vrai ? Les meilleurs mages finissent à la faction Lumière ?

- Oui. Mais tu as encore le temps d'y penser ! Tiens, nous arrivons.

- Une petite question s'il vous plaît.

- Oui ?

- Comment ça va se passer ?

- Tu vas continuer à apprendre, particulièrement les sorts de l'Eau. Mais tu seras placé au sein d'une équipe, peut-être des Liocyns Eau, mais aussi des autres éléments et vous apprendrez ensemble.

- Il y aura des missions ?

- Oui. Chaque fois que les hommes auront besoin de nous, nous dépêcherons une équipe, celle qui nous semblera la plus apte à les sauver.

Ils franchirent les portes du grand château, sur lesquelles le mot AQUA était gravé en lettres d'or.

« - Nous allons au dortoir car les élèves y sont réunis pour t'accueillir.

- Cool ! Fit Cyan, impressionnée.

Le lendemain, assignation à une équipe.

Quand Cyan ouvrit les yeux, le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon. Rejetant son drap au pied du lit, elle contempla, par la fenêtre, la grande cour de sa faction. La veille, la fête avait été somptueuse et les élèves lui avait fait un accueil grandiose. En souriant, elle se leva et entreprit d'aller faire sa toilette. Contrairement au Cercle Orange, sa chambre avait sa propre salle de bains.

« Cool ! » pensa-t-elle en se plaçant sous le jet d'eau.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait être placée au sein d'un groupe avec lequel elle réaliserait des missions et apprendrait tout ce qu'elle devait savoir pour devenir un bon Liocyn.

« - J'espère que je m'entendrai bien avec ceux de mon groupe. Dit-elle à voix haute.

Rapidement, elle enfila sa nouvelle tenue : étant désormais un Liocyn, elle n'avait plus à porter la toge grisâtre des apprentis. Son drapé était blanc et bleu avec un écusson représentant trois gouttes d'eau, symbole de sa faction. Elle le serra à la taille par un cordon de ficelle, les ceintures étant réservées aux Liocyns de haut niveau. Quand elle fut prête, l'horloge de la Grand Tour au centre de la faction indiquait 5h50.

« - Il est l'heure de rejoindre la salle commune. Liocyn Torrent Bleu va m'apprendre le nom de mes partenaires et il sera temps pour moi de commencer ma nouvelle vie.

Elle rabattit le drap de son lit, et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet. Elle y avait déposé, la veille, sa chaîne en or, à laquelle était accrochée une petite médaille représentant une goutte.

« - Coup de destin ou coup de hasard ? Sourit-elle.

Elle la passa autour de son cou et quitta sa chambre.

« Entrez ! » fit la voix de Torrent Bleu après que Cyan eut frappé trois fois.

« - Ah ! Notre nouvelle recrue, Cyan Naïs. Comment s'est passée cette première nuit ?

- Très bien, Maître. C'est plutôt différent d'avant. Je veux dire, quand j'étais au Cercle Orange.

- Bien sûr, c'est normal. Cyan. Aujourd'hui, tu vas connaître ton nouveau groupe. Ce sera avec les Liocyns qui le composent que tu travailleras à partir de dorénavant. Sache qu'aucun changement ne sera effectué donc, vous devrez vous efforcer de vous apprécier.

- Je sais bien, et je ne m'en inquiète pas.

- Parfait. Cyan Naïs, nous nous sommes réunis encore, nous les Liocyns chefs de faction, et voici le groupe que nous t'avons choisi. Tu feras équipe avec Nacre Egona, de la faction Air, et Paprika Deflammevif, de la faction Feu. Tu as rendez-vous avec eux à l'orée de la forêt d'Uzar ; sais-tu où elle se trouve ?

- Oui, j'ai étudié la carte d'Uzar, je n'aurais qu'à suivre le chemin pour m'y rendre.

- Oui, mais fais attention. Certaines voies sont trompeuses. Tu pourrais bien te retrouver dans le désert !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Mais tu es un Liocyn, maintenant. Tu peux te sortir de bien des situations difficiles.

Cyan sourit, puis Torrent Bleu lui tendit un petit livre.

« - Voici la liste des sorts, qu'en tant que premier niveau, tu dois apprendre. Dans un an, ton livre sera vérifié et si tu connais 97 des sorts inscrits ici, tu passeras 2ème niveau.

- Ah oui. Acquiesça Cyan en feuilletant son livre. Oh, je pensais que j'aurais un maximum de sorts d'eau.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, bien que tu sois assignée à l'élément Eau, tu apprendras aussi les sorts des autres éléments.

- Mais pourquoi alors nous placer dans ces factions ? Coupa Cyan, étonnée.

- C'est selon les affinités. Tu étais très douée pour les sorts Eau. Tes qualités t'ont conduite ici mais tu dois connaître les autres pouvoirs. Un jour, tu devras affronter un Liocyn d'élément Air, ou Terre. Et tes pouvoirs Eau ne seront pas suffisants. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Je vais donc me retirer et rejoindre mon groupe.

- Bien. Vous serez mis au courant de votre prochaine mission par missive. Tu peux disposer.

Alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de la sortie, Torrent Bleu ajouta une chose.

« - Dis-moi, Cyan. Etais-tu enfant unique ?

- Hein ? Oh non… Ma mère m'a dit une fois que j'avais eu un frère aîné mais il a disparu.

- Disparu ?

- Elle n'a jamais voulu m'en dire plus.

- Et… Etait-elle contente de savoir que tu allais être formée pour devenir Liocyn ?

- Eh bien… J'en sais rien, à vrai dire. Elle n'a eu aucune réelle réaction.

- Ah bon. Très bien.

Cyan sortit, un peu intriguée de ces dernières questions. Puis elle décida de se mettre en route. Elle avait hâte de commencer son nouvel apprentissage.

Nacre et Paprika 1.

« - Flûtiau, Flûtiau ! Pom, pom !

- Tu es plutôt joyeux.

- Non, c'est que j'aime pas attendre. Dans combien de temps le nouveau doit venir et c'est quoi, sa faction ?

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler rajusta son drapé orange et passa la main dans sa chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant. Il avait des yeux bleu qui contrastaient avec son aura sanguine ! Son compagnon se releva. Il avait des cheveux clairs : une couleur pastel de jaune et de rose. Ses yeux marrons étaient pailletés d'or et on y lisait une grande générosité.

« - C'est une fille ; dit-il en souriant ; et elle ne devrait pas tarder. Je ne connais pas sa faction. Et puis, tu es mal placé pour parler ponctualité ; toi qui es toujours en retard !

- Oh ça va. Hum… Une fille ? J'espère qu'elle sait se tenir tranquille !

- Espèce de machiste !

- Tu te vois, toi, dirigé par une nana ? Au lieu de nous exercer, on jouerait les boniches !

- Je t'aime beaucoup pour ça, Paprika ! Tu oublies que ton chef de faction est une femme !

- Euh…

Pris au dépourvu, Paprika toussa deux fois avant de se justifier.

« - Maître Rose Pourpre, c'est pas pareil. Fit-il en rougissant. Elle, c'est une femme !

- Arrête. Tes arguments ne font pas le poids. Je les détruis tous !

- Nacre, tu m'énerves. Bon elle arrive, ou quoi !

- Euh… Bonjour…

Nacre et Paprika 2.

Nacre et Paprika se retournèrent. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux noirs les regardaient, l'air dubitatif. Sur son drapé, ils virent l'écusson de la faction Eau.

« - Excusez-moi ; fit-elle ; mais je cherche Nacre Egona et Paprika Deflammevif. On a rendez-vous ici.

- Ah ! S'exclama Paprika en s'approchant. Tu es la nouvelle ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis Nacre et lui, c'est Paprika ; intervint le Liocyn de l'Air ; bienvenue parmi nous.

Cyan lui rendit son sourire et regarda à nouveau Paprika.

« - Je croyais que Paprika était un nom féminin.

- DE QUOI !

Nacre cacha son rire avec sa main et s'avança vers leur nouvelle équipière.

« - Ne fais pas attention, il a plutôt mauvais caractère mais on peut compter sur lui. C'est quoi, ton nom à toi ?

- Cyan Naïs.

- Enchanté !

Cyan observa leurs écussons. Celui de la faction Feu présentait une flamme rouge orangée, tandis que celui de la faction Air était représenté par une sorte de nuage fuyant.

« - Bon c'est pas tout ça mais… Il va falloir se mettre au boulot. Dit Paprika. Cette année, j'ai des nouvelles élémentales à apprendre.

- Vous êtes à quel niveau ? Demanda Cyan.

- Niveau deux. C'est notre deuxième cycle ensemble. Répondit Nacre.

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on t'explique comment ça marche ? Questionna Paprika.

Sans attendre la réponse de Cyan, il prit son livre et l'ouvrit.

« - T'as plusieurs sorts expliqués là-dedans et tu dois savoir les utiliser et les maîtriser. T'en fais pas, au début c'est simple. Entre-temps, on aura des missions à remplir, qui sont généralement des aides à apporter aux non Liocyns. C'est l'occasion de mettre en pratique ce que t'auras appris. Sinon, on exécute ces sorts entre nous et on s'évalue. Les chefs de nos factions peuvent aussi nous appeler à tout moment pour nous faire un test. A la fin du cycle, on retourne dans nos factions, et on montre qu'on maîtrise 97 des sorts du livre. Si c'est pas le cas, tu restes à ton niveau, sinon, tu grimpes d'un cran.

- De toutes façons ; enchaîna Nacre ; à la fin du cycle, tu auras appris un sort puissant que tu pourras utiliser pour te défendre. Si tu passes un niveau, on brode un symbole sur la manche gauche de ton drapé. Tu vois que Paprika et moi, nous en avons un.

Ils levèrent leurs manches. Cyan aperçut une flamme rouge brodée sur le drapé de Paprika et un nuage jaune clair sur celui de Nacre.

« - D'accord, j'ai compris. Dit-elle.

- Quels sont les sorts que tu maîtrises ? Demanda Nacre.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas être assignée à une faction sans sorts.

- Elle est pas au courant, Nacre, regardons sur son bouquin.

A la dernière page, Cyan vit que Torrent Bleu avait inscrit quelques mots.

« - Illusion, Fiat Lux, Ecu d'Eau. C'est tout ? Y a pas un sort de puissance supérieure à 4.

- C'est normal, Paprika. Elle vient tout juste d'être nommée.

- C'est quoi, cette histoire de puissance ?

- Tu sais maîtriser des sorts de puissance 3, c'est à dire, de défense. Illusion permet de te soustraire à l'ennemi, par exemple. Tu dois savoir que les sorts vont de 1 à 12.

- C'est leur degré de puissance ?

- En quelque sorte. De 1 à 4, c'est la défense. De 5 à 8, tu attaques. De 9 à 12, tu maîtrises.

- Maîtrise quoi ?

- La Nature. Répondit Paprika.

Les sorts des Liocyns.

Comme l'expliquèrent Paprika et Nacre à Cyan, les Liocyns classaient les sorts en trois catégories :

- Les sorts de défenses ;

- Les sorts d'attaques ;

- Les sorts de maîtrise.

Selon le Liocyn qui l'utilisait, le sort atteignait une certaine efficacité. Par exemple, en prenant le sort Illusion, qui était un sort d'élément Eau, un Liocyn assigné à la faction Eau en tirerai le maximum de puissance ; il aurait un pouvoir de puissance 4. En revanche, un Liocyn de faction Feu n'atteindrait au mieux que la puissance 2. Il en allait de même pour les sorts d'attaques. Et certains sorts appartenaient à deux voire toutes les catégories.

Les sorts de Maîtrise étaient un peu différents. Les quatre sorts principaux étaient Ignus, Terra, Aer et Aqua, les élémentales. Leur puissance ne pouvait pas varier entre 9 et 12, elle avait automatiquement la valeur de 9 ou 11 (11 étant la puissance obtenue par un Liocyn de même élément). Les autres sorts de maîtrise avaient la variation propre des sorts selon leur utilisateur. Il allait de soi qu'ils étaient les sorts les plus difficiles à apprendre et un bon Liocyn ne les maîtrisait qu'après plusieurs années de pratique.

Programme du cycle.

« - Un sort de maîtrise… Fit Cyan, songeuse. A partir de quel niveau les apprend-t-on ?

- Ça dépend. Répondit Nacre. C'est le chef de faction qui décide si le Liocyn peut commencer à apprendre la maîtrise.

- Pour notre part, Nacre et moi commençons dès ce cycle à apprendre les sorts Ignus et Aer.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama Cyan. Vous devez être très fort, alors.

- Oui ! Approuva Paprika sans détours !

- T'en fais pas, toi aussi tu commenceras dès le prochain cycle. Rassura Nacre, en voyant Cyan abattue.

- Ah bon ?

Nacre hocha la tête en souriant. Paprika haussa les épaules, sans avis.

« - Je pense que Torrent Bleu ne t'a pas choisie au hasard pour te mettre avec nous. Continua Nacre.

- Ouais ! Le Liocyn qui faisait équipe avec nous était sacrément fort. Il nous a bien aidés alors, c'est à nous de faire pareil. Enchaîna Paprika.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pour votre équipier ?

- Il est passé responsable de section. Il enseigne au Cercle Violet. Répondit Paprika.

- En Erigan ? Chef de section…

Cyan approuva mentalement et ouvrit son livre.

« - Nous aurons un ordre de mission bientôt. Je vais commencer à apprendre les sorts du premier chapitre.

- Voilà de la bonne volonté ! Sourit Nacre. Paprika, nous allons nous y mettre aussi.

Les deux garçons prirent leurs livres de second cycle et tous les trois se mirent au travail.

Une semaine plus tard.

« - Que les forces de la Nature me prêtent leurs pouvoirs : apparaît, Brume Enchantée…

- EEH ! C'est quoi cette purée de pois !

Cyan se retourna. Paprika, qui était allé chercher du bois pour la nuit, se heurta à un tronc d'arbre, grommela deux ou trois insultes et finit par rejoindre ses amis. Nacre secouait mollement la tête de droite à gauche.

« - Jamais vu le brouillard se lever aussi vite ! Râla Paprika. Tu pourrais pas nous souffler tout ça, Nacre ?

- J'ai, des fois, des craintes quant à ton intelligence, Paprika. D'abord, C'est Cyan qui a fait apparaître cette brume, ensuite parce que tu es tout aussi capable de la faire s'évaporer que moi.

- Hmf. Bougonna le Liocyn en posant son tas de bois au centre de pierres. Ouais.

- Quoi ouais ?

- Rien. Cyan, où en es-tu de tes sorts ?

- Je maîtrise tous les sorts de défense de mon livre, et je commence à apprendre les sorts d'attaque.

- Mais ; intervint Nacre ; la Brume Enchantée est un sort d'attaque. Un bon Liocyn peut l'amener à la puissance 7.

- Et là, à quelle puissance était-il ?

- Disons, 6. Répondit Paprika. Je dois ravaler mon orgueil car, tu m'as vraiment pris au dépourvu et je n'avais pas senti qu'il s'agissait d'un sort.

- Venant de sa part, c'est un compliment, Cyan. Tu es douée. Approuva Nacre.

- Je suis flattée. Et vous, où en êtes-vous ?

Paprika se pencha au dessus de son tas de bois, prit une inspiration et souffla fortement dessus. Le petit bûcher s'enflamma aussitôt, répandant une odeur de bois fumé agréable.

« - Pas mal. Ce que tu as vu, ce sont les prémices du sort Ignus. Maîtrise de l'élément Feu. J'ai invoqué le sort d'Inflamma.

- Il s'avance un peu. Ce sort est un sort d'attaque – maîtrise. Fit Nacre. Mais Paprika, tu t'en sors bien.

- Et toi, mon cher Nacre ?

Nacre sourit puis tendit sa main. Il frotta ses doigts contre sa paume et Cyan et Paprika sentirent une petite brise souffler sur leurs visages.

« - Le sort Brindevent qui permet de créer de l'air ne s'apprend normalement qu'au 4ème cycle. Je m'en sors bien.

- Comment faites-vous ? Moi, je n'ai que des sorts de cycle premier. Fit tristement Cyan.

- Cyan…

Nacre leva la tête vers le ciel, réfléchit quelques secondes puis retourna son regard vers la jeune fille.

« - Je connais un sort plutôt puissant. C'est un sort de maîtrise mais il n'appartient à aucune élément. C'est un sort de Lumière : le _Flash Extra_.

- _Flash Extra_ ?

- Oui. Le sort Repousse Ténèbres. Je m'y exerce de temps à autre mais rares sont les fois où je parviens à produire ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle. Tu veux essayer ?

- Nacre ! Nos chefs ne seraient pas très ravis de voir que nous passons notre temps à apprendre des sorts à tort et à travers au lieu de suivre le programme.

- C'est toi qui dis ça, Paprika ? Et puis, Cyan pourra juger elle-même sa valeur.

- Je veux bien essayer. Ça va être cool !

- D'accord. Lève toi, tes mains doivent emprisonner un petit espace devant toi. Concentre toi et dis : « Invocation du Repousse Ténèbres : Flash Extra ».

**La Lumière jaillit !**

Cyan s'exécuta. Debout, les mains en coupe devant son visage, elle se concentra et répéta mentalement l'invocation que Nacre venait de lui dicter. Les deux garçons sentirent un flux d'énergie provenant de leur amie quand finalement elle tenta le sort.

« - Invocation du Repousse Ténèbres : Flash Extra !

Un souffle violent balaya l'espace où ils étaient tandis que dans une bruit de déflagration, une boule de lumière explosa, illuminant la nuit pendant près d'une minute avant que tout ne se calme. Le choc fut assez puissant pour que les trois Liocyns soient projetés en arrière, se retrouvant assis dans l'herbe. Leur feu de camp avait été soufflé et le cercle de pierres qui protégeait des tisons était épars. Incrédules, Paprika et Nacre observaient Cyan, qui n'en revenait pas.

« - J'ai fait quoi ? Non, mais j'ai fait quoi ?

- Ben ça alors ! Nacre, c'était le _Flash Extra_, non ?

- Oui. Peut-être un coup de chance, mais… Au jugé de la puissance qui s'est dégagée, je crois que…

Il se tourna vers Cyan.

« - Tu as une belle carrière de Liocyn devant toi !

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient mangé leur repas (une soupe d'herbes !), les trois Liocyns revinrent sur ce qui s'était passé.

« - Parvenir pour la première fois à invoquer un sort de Lumière, ça démontre que tu as une sacrée puissance en toi, Cyan.

- Nacre a raison. Je crois que, d'ici trois mois, tu sauras maîtriser ton bouquin. Tu pourras alors apprendre des sorts de puissance supérieure.

- Vous êtes au courant de la faction Lumière ? Demanda Cyan.

- Bien sûr. Ce sont les cinq plus puissants Liocyns qui y sont. Quatre plus un. Répondit Nacre.

- C'est à dire ?

- Les quatre sont les chefs de nos factions. Le 5ème est le plus puissant des mages. Il est le seul à maîtriser les sorts de puissance 12.

- Les sorts de puissance 12 ?

- Oui. Il y en a cinq. Fit Paprika. J'en connais que trois : Solaris, Luxifer et Ténébras. Mais on raconte que les deux derniers sont à l'origine de nos continents.

- Oh oui, cette vieille légende. Dit Cyan. La Landoria, le Pays de Thô, l'Erigan et le pays d'Uzar ne faisaient qu'un quand, un jour, des Liocyns se mirent au service du Mal et mirent en esclavage les hommes. Les « bons » Liocyns créèrent un sort pour séparer la terre des hommes de la terre des mages afin que les guerres épargnent les humains. Les Mages Noirs lancèrent un contre sort qui scinda le pays d'Uzar. La terre des Liocyns maudits fut nommée pays de Bézar et disparut. Cette légende est vraie ?

- J'en sais rien. Personne ne connaît ces sorts et j'ai jamais vu des Mages Noirs alors, p't'être que c'était pas vrai.

- En tout cas, on dit qu'un Liocyn, l'Elu, sera à la tête de la faction Lumière et vaincra les Ténèbres. Mais il n'est jamais apparu. Fit Nacre.

- Il y a un autre mythe à propos de la faction Lumière. Chuchota Paprika. On dit qu'il existe un sort capable de réunir tous les continents et ce sort est caché dans le corps d'un Liocyn innocent. Lui seul a la possibilité d'utiliser cette invocation. Il paraît que nos chefs l'ont trouvé et le maintiennent caché dans le château de la Lumière afin que les Mages Noirs ne puissent s'emparer de lui.

Ils se regardèrent, dubitatifs, puis Paprika éteignit le feu, grâce au sort « Désincarnation » et tous se couchèrent. Le lendemain, un surprise les attendait au réveil.

Rendez-vous en Erigan.

Paprika fut le dernier à se réveiller, et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Cyan lui donna un morceau de pain de gaufre, une sorte de brioche salée que les Liocyns faisaient. Nacre était assis sur un petit rocher et réfléchissait ; Paprika vit qu'il tenait une lettre.

« - De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Il faut nous rendre en Erigan, plus précisément dans la région du Delta d'Anrin.

- Une mission ? S'exclama Paprika d'un air joyeux.

- Oui, un problème d'engorgement, on dirait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour se mettre en route !

Devant le silence de Cyan et Nacre, Paprika mit ses mains sur les hanches et pencha la tête.

« - Il y a un os ?

- Je suis natif de la région du Delta d'Anrin, Paprika ; commença Nacre ; et jamais le fleuve n'a été engorgé.

- Il faut bien un début à tout, non ?

- Les hommes ont très bien pu boucher les canaux en jetant les restes des roseaux dont ils se servent.

Nacre regarda Cyan d'un air peu convaincu.

« - Le mieux, c'est d'aller voir.

- Paprika a raison. Ce n'est pas en tergiversant qu'on arrangera les choses.

- Au fait, qui a porté le message ? Demanda Paprika.

- Sable Ocre de la faction Terre, par oiseau messager.

Ils levèrent le camp vers 9 heures. Il leur fallait trois heures de route pour arriver au port de Tris dans la plaine de l'Est.

Ils arrivèrent à Tris à une heure et quart de la journée, car ayant déjeuné à midi. Paprika s'occupa d'aller trouver une embarcation tandis que Nacre et Cyan attendaient sur le port.

« - Tu es soucieux, Nacre. Il y a un problème ?

- C'est cette mission. C'est très bizarre, tu sais.

- Tu t'inquiètes à propos de ta région ? On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, tu sais. La Nature est imprévisible. Nous autres, Liocyns, devrions le savoir plus que quiconque.

- Ouais. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de Sable Ocre d'envoyer ses missions par messager interposé. Généralement, il télé transcrit ses messages.

- C'est pour ça que tu te fais du mouron ? Fit Paprika qui les rejoignait. T'es bileux, mon vieux !

- Je connais bien Sable Ocre. N'oublie pas que Coriandre est dans sa faction.

- Coriandre ? Demanda Cyan.

- C'est sa sœur. Répliqua Paprika. Sa sœur jumelle.

- Tiens ? Et vous n'êtes pas de la même faction ?

- Non.

Mais Nacre n'alla pas plus loin. Il saisit le billet que Paprika tenait en main et se dirigea vers le lieu d'embarcation.

« - Il est bizarre. S'inquiéta Cyan.

- Ouais. Il se trame quelque chose. J'commence à penser qu'il a raison.

Ils prirent place à bord d'une barque gouvernée par un pêcheur. Durant tout le voyage, Nacre ne dit pas un mot.

Le Delta d'Anrin.

Ils débarquèrent sur une petite plage et, tandis que le pêcheur retournait à Uzar, ils se mirent en route pour gagner la région atteinte.

« - Au fait, je croyais qu'à Uzar, il n'y avait que des mages. Dit Cyan.

- Il y a des non Liocyns qui, pour nous, s'occupent de travailler la terre, mais ils n'habitent pas Uzar. Il ne s'agit que d'un lieu de travail pour eux. Répondit Paprika.

Nacre était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui inquiétait ses amis. Tous trois ignoraient qu'ils allaient avoir droit à une surprise.

« - C'est ici.

Nacre montrait du doigt toute une bourgade qui s'affairait dans un champ noyé. En voyant les plantes qui pendouillaient mollement sous le jeu d'une brise, les Liocyns sentirent leurs cœurs se serrer. Ils approchèrent des villageois et observèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un homme âgé les remarque.

« - Mais… Dites-moi, n'êtes vous pas des… Des mages ?

- Si. Nous sommes des Liocyns et nous venons vous aider. Répondit Cyan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Paprika.

- Quelle étrange situation. L'Anrin n'a jamais débordé, il me semble. Fit Nacre.

- C'est vrai, grands sages. Répondit le vieil homme. Nous ne trouvons aucune explication. Ni pluie, ni quoi que ce soit n'aurait pu faire en sorte que notre fleuve déborde.

- Bien. Cyan, tu vas avoir la chance de tester tes connaissances. Fit Paprika.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? S'affola t-elle.

- Eh quoi ? N'es-tu pas un Liocyn de faction Eau ? Fit son ami avec un petit sourire.

- De toutes façons, on est là pour t'aider si tu n'y arrives pas. Rassura Nacre, toujours renfermé.

Cyan se creusa la tête afin de trouver le meilleur sort pour faire évacuer l'eau.

« - Voyons voir… La _Vague Céleste_ ? Non, trop violent… La _Goutte de Feu _? Non plus, c'est un sort de guérison… Ah là, là ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais tenter ?

- Alors Cyan, on attend ! Fit Paprika, sournoisement.

- Oui, oui bon ! Euh… _Vapor agis_ ? Non… _Solidification_ ?

- Cyan !

- Ah je sais ! « Que les forces de la Nature me prêtent leurs pouvoirs : Eau qui ne peut retourner, devient Brume Enchantée ! »

Aussitôt, l'eau du fleuve se mit à bouillir tandis que de la vapeur s'échappait, se condensant dans l'atmosphère et créant un formidable brouillard. Affolés, les villageois couraient dans tous les sens, s'enfermaient chez eux et priaient le Ciel d'être plus clément.

« - Tousse ! Tousse ! Ah bravo, Cyan ! C'est bien joué ! Râla Paprika.

- Ben quoi ? Au moins, l'eau a disparu ! C'est cool !

- Dites moi, grands sages, vos méthodes sont toujours aussi expéditives ? Demanda le vieil homme qui était resté auprès de Nacre.

- Seulement dans ce genre de cas ! Répondit Paprika. Nacre, peux-tu faire lever cette purée de pois ?

- Hm. Acquiesça Nacre qui frotta ses doigts fins contre ses paumes. « Que souffle le Brindevent, purificateur des maux. »

La brise se transforma en un vent modéré qui dispersa la brume. Quand ils purent voir clair, le vieil homme poussa un cri.

« - Nos… Nos cultures ! Mais…

- Euh, oui, étant donné que, pour se vaporiser, cette eau a dû monter à plus de 100°… Fit Cyan d'une toute petite voix. Mais…

- Mais de toute façon, vos récoltes étaient fichues. Intervint Paprika. Néanmoins, je suis sûr que Sable Ocre vous enverra des semailles magiques.

- Qui ça ? Demanda le vieil homme.

Les trois Liocyns le regardèrent, éberlués.

Mystère.

Le vieil homme les avaient invités chez lui afin qu'ils puissent se reposer. Un peu avant, ils avaient pu constater qu'en faisant bouillir l'eau, plusieurs infections avaient été détruites et les champs étaient assainis. Ce n'était, cependant, qu'un souci de moins.

« - C'est quoi cette histoire de sable ? Questionna le doyen.

- Sable Ocre est le Liocyn chef de la faction Terre et l'un des Liocyns de Lumière ; répondit Nacre ; c'est lui qui nous a envoyé une lettre nous demandant d'intervenir ici.

- Nous avons appris que l'Anrin, chose incroyable, avait débordé. D'après mon ami Nacre, c'est, semble t-il, chose impossible. Fit Paprika.

- Or, pour que nos chefs nous demandent d'intervenir, il faut que les non Liocyns en fasse la demande. C'est donc que quelqu'un de chez vous a envoyé un appel de secours à la faction Terre. Enchaîna Cyan.

- Je comprends bien, mais personne de chez moi n'a fait ceci. Toutes les décisions me sont soumises. Certifia le vieil homme.

- Bon. C'est pas la peine de tergiverser là-dessus. L'essentiel est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Fit Paprika.

- Je vais invoquer le sort de fertilité sur vos champs, ça compensera les graines que Sable Ocre aurait dû vous envoyer. Proposa Cyan.

- Euh… Tu es sûre que… Commencèrent Nacre et Paprika, ayant vu ce qu'avait donné la dernière intervention de leur amie.

- Je maîtrise parfaitement le sort de _Beati Nutris_, qui rend fertilité. S'offensa Cyan.

- D'accord. Mais fais vite. Nous devons absolument retourner en Uzar. Fit Nacre.

- Je me dépêche. Au fait…

Cyan s'approcha en souriant de Paprika, lequel se mit à rougir.

« - Merci pour m'avoir soutenue, à propos des cultures.

- Bah… De toute façon, c'était la vérité, alors…

La jeune fille approuva et sortit. Nacre rejoignit son ami en riant.

« - Tiens, tiens ! Paprika le Dur s'attendrit ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, faut être solidaire entre Liocyns.

- C'es bien ce que je disais !

- Oh la ferme !

Des examens. 

Le retour dans leur pays se fit rapidement et en silence, chacun réfléchissant sur les évènements récents. Seule Cyan, qui devait noter dans son livre le détail de son intervention, n'y accordait qu'un intérêt restreint. Mais ses deux amis étaient très préoccupés. Surtout Nacre.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent pied à Tris, un jeune garçon, en qui Paprika reconnut un confrère de sa faction, accourut vers eux.

« - Eh ! Paprika !

- Tiens, c'est toi, Garance. Des nouvelles pour nous ?

- Oh oui, notre chef Rose Pourpre vous fait parvenir ceci.

Il leur tendit une enveloppe et reprit son chemin quand Nacre l'arrêta.

« - Eh, où vas-tu ?

- Je dois rejoindre mon groupe, bien sûr. Je devais juste vous apporter ceci et je ne suis pas au courant d'autre chose.

- Il est étrange. Vous êtes tous comme ça dans votre faction ? Demanda Cyan à Paprika.

- Ben voyons ! Autant dire qu'on est tous cinglés ! Râla Paprika.

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler, vous deux et écoutez ça. Interrompit Nacre. Nous sommes attendus dans nos factions respectives en vitesse.

- Sûrement à cause de cette affaire d'Anrin. Firent ses deux amis.

- Je ne sais pas, rien de plus n'est écrit. Allons-y, nous en avons pour cinq heures de marches.

Cyan arriva vers 19h et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Torrent Bleu. Ce dernier attendait devant sa porte.

« - Ah, Cyan Naïs ! Comment vont les nouvelles ?

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Je voulais dire, est-ce que tu t'es bien intégrée dans ton groupe ?

- Oh ! Eh bien, Nacre Egona et Paprika Deflammevif sont très gentils et m'aident beaucoup.

- J'en étais sûr. Nous avons donc fait le bon choix en te mettant avec eux et pourtant, ils n'ont pas des caractères faciles… Surtout Paprika !

- C'est vrai ! Approuva Cyan en riant avec son chef. C'est seulement pour ça que vous vouliez me voir ?

- Non, je voudrais te faire passer un examen, pour voir où tu en es de ton programme.

Flash Extra.

Cyan entra dans le bureau de Torrent Bleu qui s'assit pour lire son carnet.

« - Je sais que vous êtes allés en Anrin et que tu t'es débrouillée, assez bien à ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Ah !

Cyan, en voyant son chef au courant, pensa que leurs doutes au sujet de leur mission n'avaient lieu d'être et cela la rassura.

« - Tu as écrit que tu savais maîtriser les sorts de défenses. Tu en connaissais déjà, comme _Ecu d'Eau_, mais sais-tu utiliser le dérivé de l'_Illusion_ ?

- Il s'agit du _Miroir de l'Âme_ qui s'exécute ainsi.

Après avoir passé en revue certains de ses sorts, Cyan lui démontra le sort d'attaque _Brume Enchantée_, qu'elle savait utiliser (!) puis, tandis que Torrent Bleu écrivait son appréciation avec la date de la revue, elle décida de lui parler du _Flash Extra_.

« - Chef Liocyn Torrent Bleu… Euh… Il y a quelques jours, mon ami Nacre m'a expliqué l'usage d'un sort qu'on apprend un peu plus tard… Et…

- Vraiment ? Rien ne l'empêche… Si c'est ça qui te dérange.

- Oui, euh non…. Enfin… C'est à dire qu'il m'a dit que lui ne savait pas encore l'invoquer mais… Lorsque j'ai essayé…

- De quel sort s'agit-il ?

- C'est le _Flash Extra_.

Torrent Bleu la regarda d'un drôle d'air, qui la mit mal à l'aise, puis éclata de rire.

« - Ah !Ah !Ah ! le _Flash Extra_, vraiment. Ecoute Cyan, je ne pense pas que… Ah !Ah !Ah !

- Qu'y a t-il de si drôle ?

- Ma chère enfant, je crois que Nacre s'est joué de toi, tu sais. Ce sort ne s'apprend qu'après des années de magie et encore, rares sont ceux qui le maîtrisent.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait fait une farce. Il s'est produit quelque chose…

- Certes. Mais… De là à dire qu'il s'agit du _Flash Extra_… Il s'est peut-être trompé de sort. Dis moi son incantation.

- Bien : « Invocation du Repousse Ténèbres : Flash Extra. »

Le sourire de Torrent Bleu s'effaça. Il toussota et fit un geste de la main.

« - Peux-tu essayer de l'invoquer ?

Cyan exécuta les gestes que Nacre lui avait montrés, se concentra et prononça les paroles de l'incantation.

« - Invocation du Repousse Ténèbres : Flash Extra ! »

Le phénomène se produisit de nouveau mais un peu plus longtemps et plus précisément. Aucune déflagration n'envoya valser le bureau de Torrent Bleu mais la lumière qui jaillit fut si puissante que lui et Cyan attendirent un moment avant de revoir correctement. Le Liocyn chef ne trouva rien à dire pendant quelques minutes.

« - Eh bien… Si je m'attendais… Fit-il enfin.

- Vous ai-je menti ?

- Non. Cyan, écoute moi. Tu dois t'entraîner à maîtriser ce sort. Je suis vraiment très étonné qu'un Liocyn de premier cycle parvienne à un tel résultat sur le _Flash Extra_.

- Vraiment ?

- Cyan…

Torrent Bleu farfouilla dans ses tiroirs et prit un petit livre.

« - Cyan, je vais te rappeler à un examen dans trois mois et d'ici là, tu devras connaître tous les sorts de ton livre. En même temps…

Il lui tendit le carnet qu'il venait de prendre.

« - Commence à apprendre les sorts de ce livre-là. Il y a encore quelques incantations de défense, et surtout, il y a des sorts d'attaque et des sorts de maîtrise. Tu es proche de parfaire l'un d'eux : le _Flash_ _Extra_, et tu peux le monter à la puissance 10 voire 11. Je suis heureux de voir que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés à ton sujet.

Cyan ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta d'approuver de la tête en prenant le livre que lui tendait Torrent Bleu.

« - Bon. Sauf si tu as quelque chose à me demander, tu peux aller rejoindre ton groupe.

- Il y a juste un truc que j'aimerais savoir.

Affaire classée.

Cyan et Nacre se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la Terre des Champignons, où poussaient toutes sortes de champignons utiles à leurs potions. Nacre devait ramasser du Mycos Aurifère, moisissure qui pouvait repousser tout parasite de n'importe quelle plante. Tout en maniant sa fauche, il expliquait à Cyan le moyen de reconnaître à coup sûr les bons champignons.

« - Il faut, bien sûr, connaître les différentes espèces mais… La différence se situe au niveau des pieds. Généralement, ceux qui ont une corolle, comme celui-là ( il désigna un Bolet Espéranto), servent souvent dans la fabrication de potions de guérison, ce qui doit t'intéresser.

- Et celui que tu cherches ?

- Le Mycos Aurifère ? On l'appelle comme ça parce que son suc est doré. Je vais le recueillir pour en faire un puissant repousse parasite. J'ai une commande de la part de Souffle Pur.

- Bon sang. Que fabrique Paprika ?

- Il doit sûrement baver devant son chef !

- Rose Pourpre ?

- Oui. Malgré ses 67 ans, elle est très jolie.

- QUOI ? Elle a vraiment 67 ans ?

Cyan se rappela le Liocyn de la faction Feu. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle était si âgée.

« - Ça te surprend ? Les Liocyns vivent très vieux, tu sais. « Tels les arbres centenaires, ils voient défiler sous leurs yeux les siècles ». Tu te souviens ?

- Oui.

- EEHHH ! Nacre ! Cyan !

Paprika les rejoignait enfin. Il était essoufflé mais paraissait satisfait.

« - Me voici. On commence le rapport ?

Ils étaient assis, adossés à un arbre, et Cyan commença. Elle leur raconta l'examen qu'elle avait passé devant Torrent Bleu, l'épisode du _Flash Extra_ et le nouveau livre qu'il lui avait confié.

« - Super, tu dois être fière de toi. Constata Nacre.

- Bof, je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je vaux.

- Dis, tu nous laisseras essayer nous aussi ? Demanda Paprika, un air malicieux sur son visage.

- Si vous êtes sages !

- Bon, et toi, Paprika. Qui t'a retenu aussi longtemps ?

- J'ai parlé à Rose Pourpre de cette affaire en Erigan. Il paraît que les chefs Liocyns se sont réunis lorsqu'ils ont appris notre intervention.

- Et alors ? Firent ensemble Cyan et Nacre.

- Sable Ocre ne s'est pas défendu. Il a affirmé avoir su que l'Anrin était sorti de son lit et nous avoir proposé d'agir sans attendre que les hommes n'en fassent demande.

- C'est aussi ce que m'a dit Torrent Bleu ; dit Cyan ; Sable Ocre aurait préféré agir avant que ce ne soit encore plus catastrophique.

- Et de ton côté, Nacre ?

- J'ai envoyé un message à ma sœur en lui demandant de me répondre rapidement. Mais je crois que je me suis fait du souci pour rien. C'est terrible que de douter d'un de nos chefs.

- Non. Rose Pourpre m'a avoué qu'elle se posait des questions elle aussi. Je crois que nos chefs sont dans un état de tension absolue.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Cyan.

- Je n'en sais rien. Ils doivent avoir des problèmes à la faction de Lumière.

Et l'apprentissage continue.

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées et le jour où Cyan devait à nouveau repasser un contrôle approchait rapidement. Nacre et Paprika avaient été stupéfaits des progrès de leur amie même s'ils ne se rendaient pas compte que ,d'abord c'était à leur contact qu'elle progressait, et ensuite qu'eux mêmes devenaient de plus en plus puissants. Enfin, ce soir-là, l'avant veille de l'examen, Cyan aidait Nacre à préparer sa potion repousse parasite quand Paprika aperçut le médaillon qui pendait à son cou.

« - Mais dis-moi… Tu as là un étrange médaillon, Cyan !

- Hein ? Ah oui, c'est un cadeau de ma mère.

- On dirait une goutte d'eau ; remarqua Nacre ; c'était pour te féliciter de ton intégration dans la faction Eau ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Pure coïncidence. En fait, ma mère m'a expliqué que, grâce à lui, je pourrai un jour retrouver mon frère aîné.

- Tu as un frère ? S'étonna Paprika.

- Oh en fait, j'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, ni même jamais vu. Vous savez, mon père est mort avant ma naissance et ma mère m'a élevée seule. Elle me disait qu'elle avait confié mon grand frère alors que j'étais encore nourrisson. Finalement…

- Quoi donc ?

- Je me demande si ce n'est pas parce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un grand frère que ma mère a inventé une histoire. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un mensonge. Pourtant…

- Pourtant tu as l'impression qu'il existe et qu'il attend de te revoir, non ? Fit Nacre.

Cyan approuva. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

« - Désormais, je suis un Liocyn et j'ai des responsabilités. Ce que je veux passe en second et je dois me préparer à mon examen.

- J'suis sûr que tu le réussiras. Fit Paprika. On te soutiendra.

- Merci !

Et tandis qu'ils continuaient à préparer la potion de Nacre, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Deux énergumènes bien sympathiques !

Nous allons laisser pour quelque temps nos trois amis Liocyns, pour en rejoindre deux autres un peu plus expérimentés. La jeune femme et le jeune homme avec qui nous allons poursuivre cette aventure se nomment Saniga Migmac et Hudura Meli et font partie des factions Feu et Eau. Cela fait presque quatre ans qu'ils forment leur duo. Ils vont être les premiers à comprendre que quelque chose de grave se produira bientôt.

« - La, la, la. La, la, la !

- Que dit le Journal des Liocyns ?

Saniga baissa la grande feuille de papier vélin et regarda son acolyte. Hudura avait les pieds posés sur la table et les mains croisées derrière la tête.

« - Ben quoi ? Fit ce dernier.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je lise cette feuille de chou et puis que je t'en fasse le résumé ?

- Parce que je suis l'homme de ta vie et que tu ne me résistes pas !

- C'est ça !

Saniga haussa les épaules, posa le journal et se mit face à Hudura. Celui-ci lui sourit en la regardant d'un air angélique. Saniga n'y tint plus et éclata de rire.

« - D'accord, d'accord ! Je dois avouer que tu sais t'y prendre.

- Et comment ! Je suis le grand Hudura Meli, Liocyn de 4ème cycle spécialiste en matière de possession ! Tout ce que je désire, je l'obtiens !

- Si les nouvelles t'intéressent toujours, le journal parle de ces curieuses affaires qui se sont déroulées ces derniers temps.

- Ah bon ? La première a commencé avec les problèmes en Erigan, dans le Delta d'Anrin.

- Oui. Le monde change. C'était vraiment curieux que l'Anrin déborde. Il y a eu d'autres cas similaires ensuite dont : l'assèchement des Marais Venant, la séparation du Plateau Kardasan, l'enneigement soudain des Monts Eruil tandis que la végétation des Monts Vinina disparaissait.

- Tout a frappé les Trois Continents, c'est étrange. Le Pays d'Uzar a été épargné.

- C'est grâce aux fluides de nos factions. Les Liocyns sont majoritairement dans notre pays.

- Tu sais, il y a un groupe de jeunes Liocyns, ils se sont occupés de l'affaire Anrin. Ils auraient soupçonné Sable Ocre de quelque action inconvenante.

- C'est à dire ?

- Il n'avait pas utilisé la procédure habituelle pour un ordre de mission. Il paraîtrait même que les trois autres chefs Liocyns auraient été mécontents mais l'explication de Sable Ocre était correcte.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?

Depuis ces derniers jours, Hudura se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ces dérèglements de la Nature étaient trop soudains et répétitifs pour être normaux.

« - Tu sais, j'ai fais pas mal de recherche sur la légende de l'Elu. Si vraiment l'histoire de Bézar était vraie et qu'il existe des Liocyns au service des Ténèbres…

- On ne sait pas si c'est vrai, Hudura ! Personne ne s'en souvient !

- Peut-être que nos chefs veulent garder le secret ! Et le sort qui a séparé la terre en quatre continents, sinon cinq, avec le contre sort qui peut les réunir, si c'est la vérité…

- Si tu parles ainsi, c'est que tu sais quelque chose, Hudura. Je te connais, maintenant. Ça fait presque quatre ans qu'on est ensemble… et pas seulement en tant que compagnons.

Saniga rougissait. Hudura lui fit un clin d'œil mais ne détourna pas le sujet de la conversation.

« - Oui, j'ai eu des échos. On dit, qu'au sein de la faction Lumière, nos chefs gardent un jeune homme en sûreté car il connaîtrait le sort pour réunifier les continents.

- Et puis ?

- Ils le protègent car ils craignent que les Liocyns Noirs ne s'emparent de lui et ne le forcent à utiliser le sort. Une fois les continents réunis, ils pourraient réessayer ce qu'ils avaient fait il y a si longtemps.

- Tu veux dire, devenir les Maîtres du Monde ? Assujettir les non Liocyns et tous nous détruire ?

- Oui.

Saniga réprima un frisson. Hudura était sérieux, cela se lisait sur son visage.

« - Et que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda t-elle.

- Moi ? Continuer à m'entraîner, pardi ! Répondit-il en riant. Et puis, récolter des informations ci et là.

- Mais tu ne devrais pas en parler à Torrent Bleu ? Et à Rose Pourpre ?

- Ecoute. Après ce qu'a fait Sable Ocre, je me méfie de tout le monde. Ce que je voudrais d'abord, c'est prendre contact avec ces trois jeunes qui ont résolu le cas Anrin. Et puis…

- Ouais. Il va falloir reprendre la route, je vois. Oh zut, moi qui croyais enfin pouvoir apprendre sans bouger !

- Ça te fera du bien, un peu d'exercice, tu prends du poids, ma chérie !

Il éclata de rire et Saniga l'imita. Mais au fond, ils sentaient un malaise grandir.

Au sein de la Lumière.

Avant de retourner avec nos nouveaux amis, allons un peu du côté de cette fameuse faction Lumière. Pas un seul élève Liocyn dans cette grande bâtisse, mais une grande présence pèse en ces lieux. Voici Torrent Bleu, chef de la faction Eau, qui d'un pas précipité, traverse un couloir sombre et entre dans une pièce. Il a l'air préoccupé.

« - Enfin, nous voilà au complet !

- Presque, Souffle Pur ; intervint Rose Pourpre ; tu sais que nous ne serons jamais au complet.

- J'ai la certitude qu'un Elu va bientôt nous apparaître. N'oubliez pas qu'un jour, un Liocyn est parvenu utiliser le sort de _Devidere_. Il a sauvé beaucoup de personnes, alors.

- Les Liocyns Noirs savent aussi l'utiliser ; ajouta Torrent Bleu ; sinon, Uzar n'aurait pas eu cette forme.

- Le pays de Bézar… Fit Sable Ocre, songeur.

- Beaucoup de Liocyns pensent qu'il s'agit d'une légende. Est-ce raisonnable ? Si nous ne les préparons pas à affronter le Mal… Commença Rose Pourpre.

- Il est inutile de réviser notre mode d'apprentissage. Bien plus, de cette façon, nous leur apprenons à choisir entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Et puis rares sont ceux d'entre nous capables de devenir puissant. Coupa Souffle Pur.

- Changeons de sujet, voulez-vous ; intervint Sable Ocre ; comment va t-il ?

- Eh bien, il se porte normalement, si normalement est un mot pouvant lui être attribué. Répondit Torrent Bleu. Il ne communique pas.

- Je vois. Une forme d'auto dérision, un autisme adulte. Constata Souffle Pur. Est-ce dû à quelque traumatisme ?

- Non. Sa mère m'avait assuré que c'est de naissance. Je pense que c'est à cause de « Ça » qu'il agit ainsi. Peut-être était-ce un trop lourd fardeau. Dit Torrent Bleu.

- Mais il est Celui qui a été choisi pour garder ce secret. Le seul à savoir l'employer et si les Liocyns Noir s'emparaient de lui…

- Souffle Pur, je t'en prie, ne dis pas ce genre de prophétie. Implora Rose Pourpre.

- De toutes façons, nous sommes là pour veiller sur lui. S'exclama Sable Ocre. En attendant l'Elu, c'est notre seul espoir.

- Tu as raison. L'assemblée est levée, retournons dans nos factions. Conclut Souffle Pur.

Personne ne vit le sourire en coin de Sable Ocre.

A la rencontre du groupe.

Retrouvons maintenant Hudura et Saniga sur les routes d'Uzar.

Les deux Liocyns descendaient la route traversant le Canyon Kaider, où ils croisèrent beaucoup de Liocyns d'élément Terre venus se ressourcer dans la puissance terrestre. Saniga repassait dans sa tête les incantations de ses sorts les plus puissants, tandis que Hudura observait avec grand intérêt les jeunes filles Liocyns qui étaient en nombre.

« - Hm… Intéressant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Hudura ?

- Rien, je disais juste qu'il y a beaucoup de Liocyns ici. C'est étrange.

- Pourquoi donc ? Jamais ça ne t'est arrivé de te rendre à la Cascade des Embruns pour reprendre des forces?

- Si… Mais jamais avec ceux de ma faction.

Saniga sentit une inquiétude poindre sans son âme.

« - Assurons-nous alors !

- Bonne idée. Hé ! Mademoiselle !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux vert, retenus en une tresse qui descendait jusqu'à ses reins, le regarda. Elle avait des yeux couleur or et orange qui donnèrent un vertige à Hudura. Rajustant sur ses épaules son drapé aux reflets violets avec son écusson représentant une montagne, elle s'approcha d'eux.

« - Confrères Liocyns, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Salut, moi c'est Hudura ! Je suis l'homme de ta vie et tu ne peux pas me résister… AIE !

- Salut, je m'appelle Saniga Migmac de la faction Feu. Intervint la jeune femme après avoir à demi assommé son ami. On a besoin de renseignements.

- Enchantée. Moi c'est Coriandre Egona, de la faction Terre. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- On dirait que toute ta faction s'est donnée rendez-vous ici, non ? Demanda Hudura en se massant la tête.

- Oui, c'est Sable Ocre qui a instauré cette journée une fois par an.

- Bien. C'est juste avant vos examens, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, après-demain, nous aurons les épreuves de fin de cycle. Ce n'est pas votre cas ?

- Non, nous les avons dans deux semaines.

Coriandre les regarda d'un air dubitatif.

« - Nous devons partir ; fit soudain Hudura ; nous recherchons trois jeunes Liocyns.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est personnel. Bonne chance pour après-demain.

Hudura et Saniga repartirent rapidement, laissant Coriandre surprise.

Plus loin, Saniga se pencha vers son camarade.

« - Pourquoi tant de précipitation si soudaine.

- C'est vraiment étrange, Saniga. Pourquoi la faction Terre avance t-elle ses examens ?

- Tu as une idée ?

- Je veux trouver ces trois Liocyns, il se passe quelque chose. Ensuite, j'en ferai part à Torrent Bleu.

Ils se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt d'Uzar quand trois silhouettes assises apparurent.

La rencontre attendue.

« - Hm ? Il y a deux Liocyns en vue.

Paprika et Cyan levèrent la tête. Un garçon et une fille.

- Et alors ? Y en a qui passent par ici. Répondit Paprika. C'est pas privé.

- Je sais bien. Mais je crois qu'ils viennent vers nous.

- Une nouvelle mission ? Fit Paprika d'une voix emplie d'espoir.

- On verra.

Les nouveaux arrivants furent rapidement auprès d'eux. Nacre et ses deux amis s'inclinèrent en guise de salut, imités par leurs congénères.

« - Salut, nous pouvons vous être utiles ? Demanda Nacre.

- Je pense bien. Nous recherchons trois Liocyns qui ont pour nom Paprika, Cyan et Nacre. Où pourrions-nous les trouver ? Demanda Hudura.

- Eh ! La politesse exige que vous vous présentiez d'abord ! Intervint Paprika.

- Arrête ! Fit Cyan pour le calmer. Pourquoi les agresses-tu ?

- Ce mariolle a raison, ça m'ennuie de l'avouer ; continua Hudura ; eh bien…

- Eh oh ! T'as aucun besoin de nous parler comme ça, toi ! S'emporta Saniga.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? Répliqua Paprika.

- STOP ! Ça suffit. Intervint Nacre. Ecoutez, présentez-vous et puis nous vous ferons des excuses pour vous avoir offensé.

Paprika voulut répliquer mais Cyan lui mit la main sur la bouche en lui demandant de se taire.

« - C'est bon, nul besoin d'excuses. Enchaîna Hudura. Voici Saniga Migmac, de la faction Feu et je suis Hudura Meli de la faction Eau. Tous deux des Liocyns de 4ème cycle.

- Hudura Meli ! S'exclama Cyan.

Surpris, ce dernier la dévisagea puis le souvenir éclaira son visage.

« - Oh ! Tu étais élève au Cercle Orange, non ? Ton nom est Naïs.

- Oui, c'est moi ! Tu semble être devenu fort.

- Voilà qu'elle pactise avec des étrangers ! Marmonna Paprika.

- Chut. Ce sont des Liocyns, enfin. Gronda Nacre.

- Pour te répondre ; continua Cyan ; nous sommes ceux que tu cherches. Voici Nacre, de la faction Air et Paprika, de la faction Feu.

- HEEIIN ? Ce gus est de la même faction que moi ? S'exclama Saniga.

Nacre leva les mains au ciel en soupirant. Puis il proposa de s'asseoir et de partager le jus de fruits qu'il venait de presser.

Une menace pèse…

Tandis que Hudura et Saniga se désaltéraient, Paprika et Cyan les observaient, un peu étonnés.

« - C'est vraiment lui, Hudura ? Demanda Paprika.

- Oui, oui. Il est gentil bien qu'un peu bizarre.

- M'étonne pas !

Cyan étouffa un rire avec sa main puis regarda Nacre. Ce dernier semblait intéressé par les nouveaux venus.

« - Oh, déjà un symbole sur vos manches ? Fit Hudura à l'adresse des deux garçons. Je vous croyais plus jeunes.

- Seule Cyan vient d'intégrer une faction cette année. Répondit Nacre. L'an dernier, nous étions encore avec Matera de la faction Terre, qui est devenu responsable du Cercle Violet. Matera.

- Hum…

- Un problème ?

Hudura secoua la tête et soupira.

« - J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. La Nature semble s'être emballée.

- Comment ça ? Firent Cyan, Paprika et Nacre.

- Tout a commencé avec vous lors du problème en Erigan. L'Anrin a débordé, puis d'autres phénomènes sont arrivés. A part Uzar, tous les continents ont été touchés.

- Hudura pense que quelqu'un est à l'origine de tout ça. Termina Saniga.

Leurs trois congénères restaient dubitatifs. Nacre semblait se perdre un peu plus dans ses réflexions.

« - Et quelle conclusion nous donnes-tu ? Demanda Paprika.

- Aucune, je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé avec vous.

Une fois leur récit terminé, Hudura ferma les yeux et réfléchit.

« - Je pense comme Nacre. Sable Ocre n'est pas du genre à intervenir de cette manière. D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'il se passe de plus en plus de choses étranges au sein de la faction Terre.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda vivement Nacre.

- Leurs épreuves de fin d'années vont commencer à partir d'après-demain… Réflexion faite, à partir de demain car il est minuit passé !

- Continue ! Pressa Nacre.

- Toutes les autres factions ne commenceront que dans deux semaines.

- Ça ne veut rien dire. Répliqua Paprika. Ils profitent peut-être d'une conjoncture spéciale des astres. Il est déjà arrivé que la faction Eau recule ses examens pour s'accorder avec les marées, la Lune.

- Mais les autres factions en auraient été averties. Il le faut pour que les groupes reviennent dans leurs bâtiments respectifs.

Saniga bailla largement. Il se faisait tard, mais aucun n'avait envie de clore le débat.

« - Pour l'instant, rien n'est sûr, Hudura. Fit Nacre. Ma sœur m'a bien dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange qui touchait les Liocyns de Terre. Et s'il y avait eu le moindre souci, elle m'aurait averti.

- Vous avez quand même soupçonné un de nos chefs ; répliqua Hudura ; et sans récolter de punition. C'est donc que les trois autres chefs ont jugé que vos inquiétudes étaient valables. Et puis, ta sœur, elle est dans la faction Terre ?

- Oui. Coriandre Egona est Liocyn de 2ème cycle, comme moi.

Hudura songea à la fille rencontrée dans le canyon. Ainsi, elle était la sœur de Nacre.

« - Ecoutez, je terminerai en disant qu'un menace pèse. Elle grossit de jour en jour et il faut être très prudent. J'espère me tromper mais…

- T'en fais pas pour nous. On est grands. Conclut Paprika.

- Alors nous y allons. Cyan, je te verrai dans deux semaines au dortoir.

Cyan hocha la tête et elle et ses deux amis les regardèrent partir. Au bout d'un instant, Paprika haussa les épaules.

« - Drôles de gens, ces deux-là !

- Oui. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ait raison. Termina Nacre.

Examens.

Les deux semaines s'étaient écoulées à une vitesse impressionnante. Cyan, Nacre et Paprika reprirent la route qui les menait à leurs factions respectives et, une fois au Carrefour de la Croisée, ils choisirent le jour de leurs retrouvailles.

« - Bon. Nous aurons certainement une bonne semaine de vacances avant de reprendre une nouvelle année. Je vous souhaite de réussir votre examen. Fit Nacre.

- Pour ça, pas de problème ; répondit Paprika ; j'ai réussi à invoquer le sort d'Inflamma, ce qui devrait me rapporter des bons points pour mon passage.

- Cyan ?

- Pour ma part, j'ai commencé à travailler les sorts que Torrent Bleu m'a confié et je pense pouvoir en maîtriser un ou deux.

- Parfait. Nous allons nous revoir au plus tard dans trois semaines. Lorsque vous aurez fini vos affaires, rendez-vous dans la forêt d'Uzar, où nous avons construit notre abri.

Paprika et Cyan acquiescèrent puis chacun prit sa route.

Cyan se surprit à regretter de les quitter : ils venaient de passer une année ensemble même si elle était passée rapidement. Avec eux, elle avait progressé et connaissait maints sorts d'attaques. Nacre et Paprika l'avaient très vite intégrée et, dans leur abri au sein de la forêt, elle avait sa place. Les Liocyns ne rentraient que rarement dans leurs factions et, en cours de cycle, ils vivaient dans le pays d'Uzar ou sur les continents. Cyan soupira. Elle n'avait plus trop le trac et avait gagné en confiance même si elle manquait encore d'expérience. Les rares missions qu'on avait affecté à son groupe ne nécessitaient pas de grande magie. Parfois même, il s'agissait de coups de mains physiques. Mais ces missions étaient très enrichissantes car elles avaient toutes une certaine morale.

« - Eh bien, me voici à la fin d'une année. Hum ! Que vais-je faire après les examens ?

Retourner voir sa mère n'était pas une bonne idée. La brave femme était dépressive. Oh, elle s'était bien occupée d'elle, pas de doute mais… Cyan sentait qu'elle avait vécu un grand déchirement.

« - Bon, c'est pas la peine de ressasser tout ça, je vais aller passer mon examen en vitesse !

- Eh bien, tu parles toute seule maintenant.

Cyan se retourna. Hudura se trouvait derrière elle, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

« - Liocyn Hudura, heureuse de te revoir.

- Pareil pour moi, ma jolie ! T'as pas encore passé ton test ?

- J'y allais, et toi ?

Hudura leva la manche de son drapé bleu outremer en souriant plus largement. Elle était ornée du symbole de l'Eau, la goutte, d'une taille plus importante que les symboles habituels : il venait de passer sa 4ème année. La goutte était couleur marine.

« - Tu as réussi ! S'exclama Cyan. Bravo.

- Aucun problème. L'apprentissage du sort _Aqua_ n'a été qu'une formalité.

- _Aqua_ ? C'est le sort de maîtrise le plus puissant de notre faction.

Hudura hocha la tête.

« - Viens, je t'accompagne. je voudrais te parler après ton test.

- Ah ? Alors, je serai dans le dortoir à 5 heures. Attends moi dans la grande salle.

Le test.

Torrent Bleu ouvrit la porte de la salle d'examens et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cyan.

« - Il est l'heure, jeune Liocyn.

- Bien Maître.

Ils entrèrent et Torrent Bleu referma derrière lui. Cyan tendit son livre qu'il ouvrit à la dernière page.

« - Cyan, étant donné que je t'ai déjà testée il y a 5 mois, je vais vite passer sur les sorts de première année. C'est une année de sécheresse, quel sort invoques-tu ?

- Le sort le plus simple est _Pluvial_. Le Liocyn appelle la pluie.

- Bien. Et si le cours d'un fleuve est à sec ?

- Le sort _Aqueduc_ peut suffire. Les cours d'eau les plus proches dériveront pour se jeter dans le fleuve.

- Et si je ne veux pas perturber la Nature ?

- Vous pouvez invoquer _Ph__r__ear__Atos_ qui agira sur la source du fleuve.

- Bien !

Torrent Bleu ferma le livre et croisa les doigts sous son menton.

« - Cyan, tu as une grande connaissance des sorts de ton élément. Maintenant, tu vas me montrer les signes des autres éléments que tu sais manipuler.

Cyan démontra donc qu'elle pouvait utiliser entre autres _Via Fleuris_, le sort de Terre servant à ne pas se perdre grâce aux plantes, _Feudebraise_ qui consiste à pouvoir créer une petite flamme, et _Amplifiair_, qui transformait un simple souffle en forte brise, selon la puissance du Liocyn. Torrent Bleu fut satisfait. Il acquiesça, signa le livre de Cyan et l'enferma dans son tiroir.

«- Tu t'en doutes, mon enfant, qu'il te reste une épreuve. Elle ne décidera en rien de l'attribution ou non de ton cycle. Je souhaiterais que tu montres le _Flash Extra_.

Sanctus ad rem !

Cyan expira l'air contenu dans ses poumons pour chasser son trac. Le _Flash Extra_ était très puissant et maîtriser sa force était difficile. Néanmoins, elle se concentra et invoqua le sort Repousse Ténèbres. Elle parvint pendant près de cinq minutes à maintenir une boule de lumière entre ses mains, bien que tremblant de tous ses membres et ayant l'impression que sa tête allait éclater. Puis, à bout de forces, elle laissa filer sa concentration et le _Flash Extra_ disparut dans un souffle assez fort.

« - Bravo, Cyan. Pour un Liocyn de premier cycle, tu t'en est très bien sortie. Tu vas maintenant devoir apprendre des sorts de plus en plus puissants. Tu as déjà commencé et j'aimerais voir où tu en es. Je ne te demande qu'une petite démonstration car la dernière invocation t'a épuisée.

- Bien Maître. Je… J'ai commencé l'apprentissage d'un sort de guérison, d'exorcisme, je crois.

- C'est… Serait-ce le _Sanctus_ ? Demanda Torrent Bleu, fiévreusement.

- Oui.

- Cyan. Si réellement tu parvenais à maîtriser un tel sort, ce serait extraordinaire. Il y a plus de 27 ans que le dernier _Sanctus_ a été invoqué et pourtant, nombre de Liocyns le connaissaient.

- Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il demande une grande force intérieure, Cyan. Peu de mages parvenaient à utiliser ce sort. Ils préféraient le _Deo Gratias_, bien plus simple. Cyan, je te demande un effort. Si jamais tu pouvais invoquer ce sort…

- Maître Torrent Bleu, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Les hommes auraient une vie meilleure, et nous aussi. Allons, Liocyn !

Cyan se mit fermement debout, bras le long du corps légèrement écartés, paumes vers l'extérieur.

« - Tout soit Pureté, et je vivrai sans ombre du Mal. Ô Sanctus, je t'invoque ad rem.

Une énergie bleutée rayonna et tourbillonna autour de Cyan, dispersant une aura bienfaisante. Torrent Bleu sentit un vent frais et pur emplir la salle mais, Cyan était trop épuisée et tout s'évanouit. Cyan s'assit sur une chaise, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Torrent Bleu la prit par les épaules et la regarda.

« - C'est… C'est comme ça que… Enfin, je ne parviens jamais à faire plus… Haleta t-elle.

- C'est bien, Liocyn Cyan Naïs. Continue de faire de ton mieux. Tu es désormais un Liocyn de 2ème cycle.

Il tendit le symbole représentatif de la goutte d'eau, de couleur cyan, qu'elle prit avec précaution.

« - Tu devrais l'apporter à Liocyn Azurro, qui s'occupe des fournitures. C'est lui qui coud les symboles de cycles.

- Oh merci, chef ! Merci Maître Torrent Bleu.

- Tu l'as mérité. Je pense que tes camarades seront aussi fiers de toi.

- C'est aussi grâce à eux, vous savez. Ils sont super.

Torrent Bleu sourit puis frappa dans ses mains.

« - Allez, jeune enfant. C'est les vacances. Repose-toi bien avant de reprendre ton apprentissage.

- C'est trop cool !

Cyan hocha la tête et regagna le dortoir. Elle laissa son drapé à Liocyn Azurro qui cousit rapidement sa goutte, puis elle monta dans sa chambre et, à peine sur son lit, sombra dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était 4 heures 43.

La promesse faite à Hudura.

Son drapé orné d'un symbole, Cyan descendit dans la grande salle de son dortoir en passant par le réfectoire afin de prendre de quoi manger. En mâchant un morceau de gâteau de sucre, elle pensa que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un vrai repas : à vivre dans la forêt la plupart du temps, elle et ses deux amis devaient souvent se contenter de ce qu'ils trouvaient : tubercules, champignons, baies et mûres. Les rares fois où ils avaient mangé de la viande, c'était lors de missions, quand les non Liocyns les invitaient aimablement à leur table. Quant à pêcher du poisson, il valait mieux oublier tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient incapables de fabriquer une canne correctement !

« - Mais notre mode de vie n'est quand même pas si déplaisant !

- Tu as vraiment le vice de parler seule !

- Ah ! Hudura. Je ne faisais que réfléchir à voix haute.

- Je voulais absolument te parler.

Ils s'assirent un peu à l'écart des autres, à une table située au fond de la salle.

« - Je vois que tu as réussi ton examen, mes félicitations.

- Merci.

- Cyan, je dois savoir tout ce qui s'est passé lors de cette mission en Erigan.

- Encore ? Tu sais, Nacre, Paprika et moi t'avons dit tout ce que nous savions.

- J'en doute pas, ma jolie ! Mais… Bon, as-tu déjà parlé avec ton groupe des Liocyns Noirs, et des quatre continents ?

- Oui. Les Liocyns auraient prononcé une incantation pour séparer le monde des hommes du nôtre, afin de les protéger des sorciers noirs.

- C'est réel. Tout ce qu'on dit est vrai, et aussi le fait qu'un Liocyn aurait le pouvoir de réunir les continents, et qu'un Elu se battrait contre les Ténèbres. Cyan, que t'a dit Torrent Bleu ?

- Rien du tout là-dessus, je t'assure. C'est vrai qu'il semble soucieux. Il a l'air très content du fait que je me débrouille, et me pousse à apprendre les sorts les plus puissants.

- Tu vois, tu apportes de l'eau à mon moulin. S'il te presse autant, c'est qu'il redoute quelque chose.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Il sait que j'ai des soupçons…

- A propos de Sable Ocre !

Hudura réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

« - Oui. Je ne devrais pas dire ça, tu sais. Accuser l'un de nos chefs sans preuve est une faute grave. Mais Torrent Bleu ne m'a rien fait. C'est pourquoi j'ai sollicité sa permission et que je vais enquêter.

- Enquêter ?

- Je partirais avec Saniga demain. Je me doute que ça sera très dangereux et je n'ai aucun moyen d'avertir qui que ce soit s'il avait un problème.

- Alors tu souhaites que j'avertisse Torrent Bleu s'il t'arrivait malheur ?

- S'il te plaît.

- Mais comment…

- Nacre fait partie de la faction Air. La communication n'a aucun secret pour lui. Il pourrait facilement apprendre le sort de _Chanteclair_.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ça permet aux Liocyns d'écouter les paroles venant de loin. C'est un sort que je manipule bien et si quoi que ce soit m'arrivait, vous en seriez vite averti.

- Je comprends.

Cyan commençait à avoir peur mais Hudura sourit.

« - Tu es courageuse, Cyan Naïs. Tu iras loin.

- Tu es gentil, Hudura, tu es courageux de te battre pour sauver notre monde.

- Oui. J'ai un ancêtre qui est mort, à cause des Liocyns Noirs. Alors, je peux compter sur toi ?

- Bien sûr. Je te promets que Nacre, Paprika et moi nous ferons tout pour t'aider.

Ils se levèrent et marchèrent jusqu'aux portes de la faction.

« - Nos chemins se séparent ici. Courage, Cyan. Les temps vont devenir très durs.

- Je sais. Bon courage à toi, Liocyn Hudura.

Il sourit puis se tourna et se mit en route. Cyan ne se doutait pas qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps.

Le Mal souffle.

Nous nous trouvons dans une pièce noire alors qu'au centre se trouve un piédestal surmonté d'une boue de cristal aux reflets argentés. Quelqu'un chuchote près de la boule.

« - Ah !Ah !Ah ! Ces imbéciles se doutent bien de quelque chose mais ils ne parviennent pas à savoir ce que c'est. Le sortilège d'_Ab oculis _fonctionne magnifiquement bien ! Ah !Ah !Ah !

- Maître. Le plan est prêt pour exécution.

- Parfait. Bientôt le monde nous appartiendra. La faction Lumière ne trouvera jamais son Elu et nous gouvernerons enfin sur le continent de Fama Gloria.

- Les Liocyns tenteront de désunir les terres encore une fois, Maître.

- Impossible. Seul l'Elu pourrait le faire. Seul l'Elu et ce… Ce garçon.

- Vraiment ? D'après la légende, ne peut-il seulement pas unir ?

- C'est ce que je croyais moi aussi. Mais je l'ai vu. Et il est puissant. Lui seul peut détruire ce qu'il fait. Heureusement pour nous, il méconnaît totalement le Bien et le Mal.

- J'ai peur de ne pas en être sûr, Maître.

- Comment ?

- N'oubliez pas que ce sort ne peut être utilisé que par un cœur pur. Il est différent de l'Elu. L'Elu peut invoquer ce que ces pauvres sots de non mages nomment la Magie Noire.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour ça. Ecoute moi. Va et ordonne aux nôtres de se préparer. L'heure de rassembler des nouveaux partisans approche. Va et dit leur d'emprisonner tout ceux qui se mettent en travers de notre chemin. Ah !Ah !Ah !Ah !

Torrent Bleu craint l'avenir.

Au sein de la faction Lumière, l'ambiance était pesante. Assis devant leurs registres, chaque Liocyn chef inscrivait les Liocyns qui venaient de passer un niveau. Torrent Bleu ferma son grimoire et regarda par la fenêtre. Le vent se levait, les nuages gris menaçaient… Il avait reçu des échos des Liocyns chefs de cercle au sujet des trois continents : la situation était stable mais tournait au ralenti. La vie s'endormait et, bien que l'hiver approchât, Torrent Bleu trouvait que c'était inquiétant.

« - Alors, mon vieil ami, tu es toujours perdu dans tes pensées ?

- On dirait, oui. Répliqua le Liocyn en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu, ni senti arriver. C'est grave.

Souffle Pur s'assit en face de lui et le regarda.

« - On dirait que tu as pris vingt ans en l'espace d'un mois.

- Ton estimation est à peu près exacte, Souffle Pur. Je ressens de mauvaises vibrations.

- Rose Pourpre est dans le même cas que toi et je ne suis pas loin de vous rejoindre. Sable Ocre vérifie tous les sorts de défense de la bâtisse mais…

- Sable Ocre, vraiment ?

Souffle Pur prit un air affligé.

« - Tu doutes de lui, toi aussi ? Rose Pourpre et toi mettez en doute l'un de nous sur les simples soupçons de trois élèves ?

- Je t'en prie, Souffle Pur.

- Normalement, tu aurais dû punir ces élèves. La rébellion contre un chef Liocyn est une faute grave. Or, ni toi, ni Rose Pourpre n'avez respecté les règles.

- Ni toi, Souffle Pur. Nacre Egona est directement sous tes ordres. Il fait partie de ta faction.

Souffle Pur ne put se justifier et ferma la bouche.

« - N'oublie pas non plus que Cyan Naïs est directement concernée. Continua Torrent Bleu. Et puis, elle maîtrise déjà le _Flash Extra_. Et plusieurs sorts puissants.

- Tu l'y as poussée…

- Je t'en prie ! Lors du passage de son examen, elle est parvenue à exécuter les prémices du _Sanctus_, alors qu'elle avait invoqué beaucoup de sorts et qu'elle était épuisée. Te rends-tu compte ? Si elle parvenait à le maîtriser ?

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Souffle Pur.

« - Et puis, quant à Paprika Deflammevif et Nacre Egona, ils peuvent invoquer à leur niveau des sorts de Maîtrise. Ces trois Liocyns sont de vrais génies de la Magie, Souffle Pur. Nous devons les aider à…

- A quoi, c'est bien ça le problème ! Quoi, tu penses encore à cette histoire de Mages Noirs ? Ils ont disparu, tu le sais bien !

- Si tu nies leur existence, tu nies l'existence du sort de Fama Gloria. Or tu as eu la preuve de son existence, le jour où nous l'avons ramené ici.

- D'accord. je me fie à ton instinct, Torrent Bleu. Mais seulement parce que tu es mon plus vieil ami et que j'aime beaucoup Rose Pourpre !

- Elle nous a longtemps fait battre le cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu espères toujours ?

- Ma foi, il le faut bien ! Sans l'espoir, que deviendrions-nous ?

Torrent Bleu et Souffle Pur se levèrent et quittèrent la salle pour se rendre dans l'Antichambre de la bâtisse. Tous les grimoires y étaient conservés ainsi que le Grand Livre d'Uzar, témoignage de l'ancien temps.

Hudura et Saniga chez les Liocyns Terra.

Hudura suivit des yeux une jeune Liocyn en drapé vert pâle avant de toussoter. Saniga le regardait d'un air furieux et il sourit maladroitement.

« - C'est à dire… Il y a beaucoup plus de filles ici qu'ailleurs. Les sorts d'abondance leur conviennent !

- Je me demande si ce n'est pas l'abondance de femmes qui te donne ce sourire idiot.

- C'est pourtant celui avec lequel je t'ai conquis !

- Mais tu sembles l'oublier souvent.

Hudura haussa les épaules.

« - Bon, que fait-on ici ? Fit Saniga.

- Je viens voir Sable Ocre.

- QUOI ? Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup, Hudura. Si tes soupçons sont fondés…

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Sable Ocre n'est pas là, je veux juste fouiller son bureau.

- De mieux en mieux ! Tu tiens à te faire renvoyer, Hudura ?

- Oh, là, là ! On est des Liocyns, non ? Il existe bien des tours grâce auxquels on peut prendre connaissance de faits sans être accusé d'espionnage.

- Oui mais…

- Saniga. Je suis sûr que les Mages Noirs sont en réveil. Ils veulent se venger de l'affront subi il y a des millénaires. Cette histoire de continent séparé en cinq n'est pas qu'une légende. Le continent de Fama Gloria a existé, c'était le nôtre. N'as-tu jamais remarqué sur la carte des continents combien les pourtours pouvaient s'emboîter ? Et le Pays d'Uzar, la forme de son contour n'évoque t-elle pas une déchirure, exactement là où les factions ont été construites ? C'est pas un hasard, tout ça. Si le continent perdu de Bézar réapparaissait, il ferait face directement à nous. Ne serions-nous pas en meilleure position pour nous défendre ?

- Oh Hudura…

- De plus, les Liocyns ont scindé Fama Gloria afin de séparer les hommes de nous, pour que nos guerres cessent de les affecter. Et étrangement, un cercle de Liocyns a été construit en Erigan, en Landoria et en Pays de Thô. Des gardes, Saniga, voilà pourquoi.

Saniga se taisait, mais persistait à secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Hudura la prit par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Saniga. Je veux savoir si la guerre aura lieu. Je ne veux pas faire la sourde oreille et attendre que les Ténèbres recouvrent le monde. Je ne supporterai pas que nos enfants vivent dans la peur et la souffrance.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux humides. Hudura sourit et se retourna.

« - Bon, il est temps d'agir. Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, reste ici et essaie de me prévenir s'il y a danger.

- Pour qui tu me prends, Hudura Meli ! On fait partie du même groupe. J'vais pas te lâcher comme ça !

- A la bonne heure !

Le pressentiment.

« - Eh !Cyan !Attends moi !

- Ah ! Paprika !

Cyan se jeta à son cou en guise de salut, ce qui fit violemment rougir le jeune homme.

« - Comme je suis contente de te revoir ! Vous m'avez vraiment manqué, tu sais.

- Hum… Euh, oui… Je dois reconnaître… C'était plutôt triste sans toi.

- Alors ? Tu as passé ton année ?

Paprika leva le bras gauche pour montrer ses deux flammes rouges cousues à sa manche.

« - Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul ! Fit-il en levant la main de Cyan. Cette goutte vous va à ravir, mademoiselle !

- Je te remercie. Nacre n'est pas avec toi ?

- On doit le rejoindre devant la faction Terra. Il ramène sa sœur.

- Allons-y, alors. Tu sais, c'est cool de te revoir !

Paprika approuva en souriant.

Ils étaient arrivés peu après l'heure du déjeuner, un peu en avance car Nacre ne devait arriver que vers les trois heures de l'après-midi. Cyan finissait la part de gâteau que Paprika avait rapporté de chez lui. Il avait profité de ses deux semaines de repos pour aller rendre visite à sa famille. Natif, comme Cyan, de la Landoria, sa famille était l'une des plus nobles du royaume et était très réputée.

« - Mais ; expliqua Paprika ; mon père et ma mère ont soigneusement caché le fait que leur troisième garçon était Liocyn.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les mages ne sont pas très bien vus dans le royaume. Toi, tu as grandi dans un village où les sorciers sont nombreux et appréciés. Mais dans la ville du Roi, on les craint.

- Tes parents n'apprécient pas que tu sois Liocyn ?

- Ils s'en foutent. Je ne suis que leur troisième garçon. Mes deux aînés travaillent à reprendre l'affaire familiale et ma petite sœur cherche un mari.

- J'aimerais pas avoir ces soucis là !

- T'as raison. Oh tiens ! Voilà Nacre qui arrive.

- Tes parents t'appellent par ton prénom natal ou par ton prénom Liocyn ?

- A vrai dire, je pense qu'ils m'appellent par mon prénom natal. Mais nous, Liocyns, ne pouvons désormais reconnaître que le patronyme que nous avons choisi. Une invocation nous permet de transformer à notre oreille tout prénom en prénom Liocyn.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens pas de ton nom de naissance ?

- Tu t'en souviens, toi ?

Cyan allait répondre mais s'aperçu rapidement que seul le nom Cyan venait à son esprit.

« - C'est notre identité, Cyan. Elle résume le mieux qui nous sommes. Car c'est notre choix.

- Eh bien ? De quoi parle t-on ici ?

- Nacre ! S'écria Cyan. Paprika et moi avons réussi nos examens ! Et toi ?

- C'est le cas. Vous êtes prêts pour une nouvelle année ?

- Oui. Oh, tu ne nous présentes pas ta sœur ?

Nacre passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

« - Si bien sûr. Voici Coriandre, ma sœur jumelle. Coriandre, voici Cyan et Paprika.

- Enchantée de vous connaître.

- De même. Répliqua Cyan.

Paprika ne répondit pas. Il fixait Coriandre d'un air béat. La jeune fille avait laissé ses cheveux longs libre et ils flottaient en une vague verte tout autour d'elle. Ses yeux étincelaient et elle souriait.

« - Euh… Euh... Faisait Paprika.

- Ben alors, Paprika ? T'as perdu ta langue ? S'étonna Nacre.

- Non. C'est à dire, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup !

Cyan et Nacre se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Puis Coriandre se tourna vers son frère.

« - Je vais y aller maintenant. Nous avons une réunion avant de rejoindre nos groupes.

- Sois prudente. J'espère qu'on se croisera.

- Oui. A bientôt, Cyan et Paprika.

Paprika la regarda partir en agitant sa main avec un air idiot sur son visage. Cyan se pencha vers Nacre.

« - Elle lui a fait de l'effet, non ?

- Je crois bien. Bon, on va pas moisir ici. On se met en route !

Cyan fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta net. Son estomac se noua, une profonde angoisse la prit à la gorge et une sueur glaciale se mit à couvrir son front. Elle regarda ses amis et vit la peur sur leurs visages.

« - Vous… Vous sentez ça ? Demanda t-elle. Est-ce que…

- Oui. Répondit Paprika d'une voix bizarre. J'aime pas du tout ça.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais c'est pas bon. Continua Nacre avec une voix étranglée. On dirait que la mort s'étend partout autour de nous.

Il regarda vers le nord.

« - Et plus précisément, près de la faction Lumière…

La disparition.

Cyan, Paprika et Nacre n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir ressenti cette oppression soudaine. Hudura et Saniga, qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de Sable Ocre, se dépêchèrent de prononcer leur incantation avant de se réfugier dans une salle plus tranquille. Et puis, à la faction Lumière, les quatre Liocyns chefs se réunirent rapidement.

« - Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Souffle Pur.

- Nous n'en savons rien. Mais ce n'est pas rassurant. Répondit Rose Pourpre.

- L'angoisse monte. Dit Sable Ocre. Quelque chose de mauvais se prépare. Torrent Bleu ?

Le Liocyn chef de la faction Eau hocha la tête.

« - Allons le voir. Il faut nous rassurer. Suggéra t-il.

Ils se précipitèrent dans un couloir sombre situé au plus profond de la bâtisse. Au bout de ce couloir, en face du mur de pierre, une dalle de pierre était relevée et menait un escalier qu'ils descendirent en vitesse. Durant cette longue descente humide et sombre qui ne leur plaisait guère, ils sentirent la chair de poule s'étendre sur eux. Cet escalier était le seul passage vers l'endroit le plus hermétique à toute incantation : une cave éclairée par des flambeaux. La pièce où ils débouchèrent était assez petite, contenait un lit, une table et des trois chaises, et une bibliothèque emplie de vieux livres. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans cette pièce, ils poussèrent tous une exclamation horrifiée : la pièce était vide. Absolument vide.

« - C'est pas possible ! Gémit Rose Pourpre.

- Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Renchérit Souffle Pur.

Sable Ocre et Torrent Bleu firent quelques pas et baissèrent la tête.

« - L'heure est venue. Dit Sable Ocre. Nous devons nous préparer.

- Oui. La guerre contre les Mages Noirs aura bientôt lieu. Conclut Torrent Bleu.

Le garçon 1.

Cinq silhouettes sombres allaient et venaient dans une salle aussi sombre que la cave de la faction Lumière. Un peu nerveuses, elles évitaient à tout prix de regarder vers la chaise située au centre de la pièce. Sur cette chaise, un jeune homme aux cheveux courts couleur azur était assis. Il fixait droit devant lui de ses yeux noirs. Il n'y avait aucune intensité dans son regard. Il était vide. Assis sagement les mains sur ses genoux, il ne remit même pas en place son drapé blanc aux reflets bleus qui découvrait son épaule. L'une des silhouettes fit signe à son acolyte qui rhabilla le jeune homme.

« - Et maintenant, que fait-on ? Fit l'une d'elles.

- On attend le maître. Lui seul sait quoi faire. Nous ne devons pas agir inconsidérément. Répondit une autre.

- Oui, mais ce garçon me fiche la trouille. Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas, on dirait qu'il ne respire pas. On dirait un mort vivant.

- Peut-être, mais il est important pour nous alors, soigne le bien ! Ou je te soumets au _Lente Doloris_, jusqu'à la mort !

- Ça va. Pas la peine de t'énerver !

- Il ne devrait pas tarder. En attendant, allez chercher quelque nourriture et boisson pour notre invité. Il va se plaire, ici, j'en suis sûr.

Tandis que la silhouette noire éclatait de rire, le garçon continuait de fixer devant lui. Il avait toujours fixé devant lui, ne détournant jamais ou très rarement ses yeux vides. Personne ne l'avait jamais entendu parler, au point qu'on croyait qu'il était muet. Il n'était pas muet. Il était juste Lui.

Le garçon 2.

Il était jeune, et ça se voyait sur son visage. Mais personne n'osait le regarder trop longtemps. A sa naissance, la sage-femme, le médecin, ses parents, tous s'étaient étonnés de l'entendre seulement vagir au lieu de hurler comme le font les nouveaux nés. Puis ils s'étaient inquiétés de le voir si peu actif. Le médecin ne put diagnostiquer quoi que ce soit. Puis il appris à se mouvoir, d'abord à quatre pattes, puis sur ses deux pieds, mais il ne le faisait jamais que quand bon lui semblait. Il ne rechignait pourtant pas lorsque ses parents le forçaient un peu. Il mangeait tout ce qu'ils lui proposaient, se résignant à juste tourner la tête lorsque cela ne lui plaisait pas. Ses parents le prenaient dans leurs bras, le berçant tendrement, jouant avec lui, il les laissait faire, ni raide ni vivant. On crut à un autiste, il ne l'était pas. Il ne refusait pas les câlins de sa mère, ni les jeux de son père. Lorsqu'ils voulurent le faire parler, ils se heurtèrent à un mur. Sa mère répétait inlassablement chaque syllabe, chaque mot, sans succès. Il les fixait de son regard inexpressif, de ses yeux noirs vides, immenses trous de néant. Ce garçon n'était ni malade, ni dégénéré, ni autiste. Il était Lui. Une enveloppe de chair sur du sang et des os. Un cœur qui battait pour personne d'autre que Lui. Un être prisonnier de sa liberté, enchaîné à son indépendance, libre de ses chaînes, libre de sa prison.

Mais il était plus que ça. Il ne le savait pas et ne le saurait jamais, car il ne le comprendrait jamais. C'est pour ça qu'un jour, d'étranges hommes vinrent chez lui l'enlever à ses parents. Il entendit un mot, qu'il ne prononça jamais. Mais il comprit que ce mot était Lui. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Océan.

Hudura et Saniga capturés !

Hudura feuilletait un volume plutôt épais sur l'utilisation des sorts de fertilité quand Saniga vint vers lui.

« - Alors ? Demanda t-il.

- Ça y est. Il est revenu dans son bureau. Et il a l'air préoccupé.

- Je m'en doute ! Il joue la comédie car… Ce qu'on a senti tout à l'heure…

- Je ne sais pas, Hudura. Peut-être qu'on se trompe…

- Arrête, Saniga. On a déjà parlé de tout ça. Allons, c'est parti. « Les Murs ont des oreilles ».

Hudura venait d'invoquer le sort _Auscultation Espion_, qui permet de jouir d'une ouie extra sensorielle.

Dans le bureau de Sable Ocre, ce dernier tournait en rond, soucieux, et se parlait à voix haute.

« - C'est en route. La guerre va avoir lieu. J'espère que nous sommes prêts sinon, tout ce que j'aurais fait jusqu'à présent n'aura servi à rien ! Bon sang… Il est l'heure !

Dans la salle à quelques mètres du bureau, Hudura fronçait les sourcils. Saniga attrapa sa manche.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Il est stressé. Tu parles, il attend le moment d'aller rejoindre les Mages Noirs !

- Tu crois que…

- Chut ! Il sort de son bureau, suivons-le !

Sable Ocre se précipitait vers la route pour le Désert du Liocyn, avec Hudura et Saniga sur ses talons quand un vent terrible souffla. Sable Ocre utilisa une formule d'invisibilité, mais les deux Liocyns, surpris, ne firent plus un pas. La faction Terre était juste derrière eux, mais ils ne pouvaient bouger.

« - Ah !Ah !Ah ! Pauvres gamins ! Vous êtes bien prêts de découvrir la vérité mais vous n'en ferez rien !

- Sable Ocre ! Bats toi en homme ! Je suis prêt à t'affronter, je ne te laisserai pas t'emparer du Monde.

- Ah !Ah !Ah !Ah ! Personne ne saura ! _Non Possumus Incantare_ !

- Argh ! Quoi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Hudura ! Je n'ai plus de force magique !

- Oh non ! Nous sommes victimes du sort de non invocation !Nous sommes faits !

- Et maintenant, mes agneaux, vous allez dormir. Mais avant, regardez ce que je vais faire !

Hudura et Saniga firent volte face. La bâtisse Terra, où tous ses Liocyns étaient réunis, se mit à trembler. Les vibrations émises soulevèrent des nuages denses de poussière, le sol transmettait des secousses énormes. Puis le bâtiment se mit à léviter, et monta dans les airs, jusqu'à dépasser les arbres. Hudura et Saniga suivirent des yeux ce qui se passait. Puis il y eut comme un coup de tonnerre et la faction disparut dans un fracas assourdissant.

« - Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Hurla Hudura.

- Oh… Je… Je n'en peux plus…

Les deux jeunes gens s'effondrèrent sur le sol, inconscients. Quelques secondes après, quatre silhouettes vêtues de noir, encapuchonnées, s'approchèrent d'eux et les emportèrent.

Cyan et Nacre.

Cyan se retourna vivement, surprenant Paprika qui lisait tranquillement son livre de sorts.

« - Eh ! Pourquoi tu t'agites ? Tu m'as fait peur.

- Il s'est produit quelque chose, et j'ai peur que… Que ça ne soit un gros problème.

- Ça, on le sait, figure-toi. Déjà, nous nous rendons dans la ville la plus proche car le Journal des Liocyns a sorti une édition spéciale.

- Je pense aussi qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ; intervint Nacre ; et c'est déjà la deuxième.

- Oui. Reprit Cyan. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

- Du temps pour quoi faire ? S'étonna Paprika.

- Pour être prêts.

Paprika n'insista pas ; de toute façon, il n'était pas du genre à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ne comprenait pas !

Paprika et Cyan attendaient sur le rebord d'une fontaine tandis que Nacre revenait vers eux avec le journal à la main. Devant son air soucieux, les deux Liocyns s'attendirent au pire.

« - Lisez, c'est étrange.

- Fais voir ? Fit Paprika en s'emparant du journal. « Tous les Liocyns doivent se rendre à la faction la plus proche. Les quatre Liocyns chefs ont des directives à donner. » Bizarre. Ils ne peuvent pas transcrire par lettres ?

- C'est trop important à mon avis. Répliqua Nacre. Cyan ?

- Oui. Allons-y. Quelle est la faction la plus proche ?

- Si on allait à la faction Terra, non ? Proposa Paprika en rougissant.

- Il vaudrait mieux aller à la faction Aqua. Fit Nacre. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Euh mais… Bon.

Cyan ferma les yeux puis s'approcha de Nacre.

« - Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire… J'ai rencontré Hudura lors de mon test. Il était assez inquiet.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Il m'a demandé si tu voulais bien apprendre le sort de _Chanteclair_. Ça serait bien.

- C'est plutôt difficile comme invocation mais, oui je le ferai. En route, maintenant.

Ils avaient choisi la faction Aqua, et c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Torrent Bleu convoque les trois amis.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cour de la faction, tous les Liocyns présents étaient agités et inquiets. Ça ne fit que grandir le malaise qu'éprouvaient Paprika, Cyan et Nacre quand, finalement, ils trouvèrent trois chaises assez près de l'estrade qui venait d'être montée.

« - Ouh, mais il y a foule, c'est quoi ? Demanda Paprika.

- On dirait que des rumeurs circulent. Constata Cyan.

En effet, les Liocyns les plus âgés étaient assaillis par leurs cadets et tentaient de les calmer.

« - Je ne vois pas Hudura. Fit Cyan.

- Il a dû aller à une autre faction. T'en fais pas. Répondit Paprika.

- Vous entendez ce qui se dit ? Demanda Nacre. Il paraîtrait qu'il y a eu des problèmes à la faction Lumière.

- Des problèmes ? Quelles sortes de problèmes ? Fit Cyan.

- On va le savoir, voici Torrent Bleu. Remarqua Paprika.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit. Torrent Bleu avait un air accablé sur son visage, et plusieurs Liocyns se sentirent fébriles, dont nos trois amis.

« - Liocyns ! Il s'est produit, il y a quelques jours, une chose grave qui ne concerne que les Liocyns de la faction Lumière. Néanmoins, si vous avez été convoqués, c'est parce vous devez être informés des prochains évènements qui auront, je le crois, lieu. Vous n'ignorez certes pas la légende du continent Fama Gloria, ni celle des Liocyns Noirs. J'ai le regret de vous dire que ces derniers existent bel et bien.

Il fit une pause afin de constater les exclamations de surprise et d'appréhension de son discours.

« - Je dois donc vous mettre en garde. Il se peut que vous puissiez en rencontrer. Oui, je suis, aujourd'hui, en mesure de vous affirmer qu'ils peuvent vous attaquer. Aussi, restez bien en groupe et ne tentez jamais de les vaincre en duel. Vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour cela.

« - Maître Torrent Bleu ! N'avons-nous réellement aucun moyen de nous défendre ?

- Maître Torrent Bleu ! Si nous nous faisons attaquer, que devons-nous faire ?

- Du calme ! Du calme ! Heureusement, les groupes ont été formés de façon à ce que vous ayez des moyens de défense. En aucun cas, vous ne devrez les attaquer, est-ce clair ? Il en va de votre vie !

Les Liocyns se mirent à gémir et à parler entre eux mais Torrent Bleu leva une dernière fois les mains.

« - Il est impossible d'arrêter vos cours. Ce n'est pas la solution. Néanmoins, ce qui le veulent pourront être renvoyés un temps dans leur pays. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes des Liocyns et qu'il ne s'agit pas de vous protéger, mais de protéger les hommes de la folie des Mages Noirs. Vous aurez tous, avant que vous ne repartiez, une directive sur ce que vous devrez faire si vous vous trouvez face à un Liocyn Noir. Ce sera tout.

Nacre, Cyan et Paprika se regardèrent et se levèrent quand une jeune Liocyn vint à leur rencontre.

« - Vous êtes Paprika, Nacre et Cyan ?

- Oui. Affirma Nacre.

- Maître Torrent Bleu vous demande dans son bureau.

- Bien. Nous te suivons.

La mission de Torrent Bleu.

« - Entrez.

Torrent Bleu regarda Cyan, Nacre et Paprika entrer dans son bureau et attendre de pouvoir s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent après que Torrent Bleu leur ai montré les chaises.

« - Chef Torrent Bleu, nous sommes vraiment abasourdis par ce qu'il se passe. Commença Cyan.

- Les Liocyns Noirs ont donc décidé de s'emparer à nouveau du Monde. Fit Nacre.

- Oui mes enfants. Répondit Torrent Bleu. C'est pour cela que je fais appel à vous.

- Que pouvons nous faire ? S'étonna Paprika. Nous ne sommes pas des Liocyns très puissants encore. Vous l'avez vous-même dit : nous n'avons pas la force de combattre nos ennemis.

- Tu as raison, Paprika. Mais laissez-moi d'abord vous expliquer un peu.

Torrent Bleu se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, tournant le dos aux trois jeunes gens.

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, mais enfin… Je me débrouillerai. D'abord, vous avez compris qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à la faction Lumière. C'est lié aux Liocyns Noirs. Mes enfants, connaissez-vous les cinq sorts les plus puissants ?

- Euh… Il y a Solaris, Luxifer et Ténébras, trois sorts de maîtrise de la Lumière et des Ténèbres… Mais les deux derniers, nous savons seulement que les Liocyns ont créé nos continents avec. Répondit Paprika.

- De plus, seul l'Elu est capable de les utiliser correctement. Lui et les Mages Noirs pour le sort Ténébras. Enchaîna Nacre.

- Je vois. Fit Torrent Bleu. Je vais donc vous révéler les deux derniers sorts. Il s'agit, d'abord, du Devidere, le sort de division. C'est grâce à lui que nous devons la forme des continents de notre Monde. Et puis, vous devez savoir quelque chose de très important.

Cyan, Nacre et Paprika redoublèrent d'attention.

« - L'Elu peut facilement utiliser ces sorts, c'est vrai, mais plusieurs Liocyns capables d'unir leurs forces peuvent parvenir au même résultat.

- Vraiment ? S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Bien entendu, il leur faut une réelle cohésion. Et c'est pour ça que nous avons formé votre trinôme.

Ebahis, les trois Liocyns ne savaient que dire.

« - Comprenez que nous, les quatre Liocyns chefs, ne savons pas si un élu doit se présenter à notre temps. Mais lorsque nous voyons des personnes capables de devenir de puissants Liocyns, nous essayons de les intégrer dans un même groupe afin qu'ils développent une énergie commune. Mes enfants, vous avez la possibilité de pouvoir nous sauver, nous et les hommes. Vous avez un don pour la magie. A votre niveau, vous êtes sur le point de maîtriser des sorts puissants tels que les Elémentales ou des sorts de Lumière. Nous comptons beaucoup sur vous.

- Ah… Bien mais… Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Cyan.

- Non. Je ne vous ai pas parlé du dernier sort. Le nom importe peu, l'essentiel est que nous ne savions pas qu'il existait jusqu'à son apparition.

Torrent Bleu hésita mais décida de continuer.

« - Ce sort a la particularité de ne pas être une incantation. Personne ne peut l'invoquer par une formule. C'est une sort réel.

- J'comprends pas ! Fit Paprika.

- Eh bien, il ne peut pas être appris. Le seul à pouvoir l'invoquer est un être au cœur pur. Personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait prononcer l'invocation de ce sort… Parce qu'il est enfermé à l'intérieur de son cœur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'exclama Nacre.

- Eh bien… Si vous preniez le cœur de cette personne dans vos mains, vous toucheriez le sort. Il est réel, physique. Et très dangereux. Un cœur impur serait réduit en cendres s'il touchait ce sort.

- Et vous ne saviez pas qu'il existait parce que personne avant n'était né avec ce sort, c'est ça ?

Torrent Bleu se tourna vers Cyan, qui venait de parler.

« - Tu as raison. Aussi, lorsque cette personne est née, et que nous nous sommes rendus compte de son secret, nous l'avons pris avec nous, l'avons éduqué et enfermé dans la faction Lumière, à l'abri des autres. Mais il y a quelques jours, cette personne a été enlevée. Et nous savons que les Liocyns Noirs sont derrière tout ça.

- Ah. J'ai compris. Vous voulez que nous partions à la recherche de cette personne pour la soustraire aux Mages Noirs. Fit Nacre.

- En partie seulement. Votre premier devoir en tant que Liocyns est de protéger les hommes, ne l'oubliez pas. Et puis, nous sommes incapables de savoir où les Liocyns Noirs l'ont emmenée.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Demanda Cyan.

- Je suis sûr que l'Elu va finir par se montrer. Soyez patients et il vous rejoindra. En tout cas…

Torrent Bleu prit une longue inspiration.

« - C'est un jeune homme qui nous a été enlevé. Il a des cheveux bleu clair assez courts, des yeux noirs, et il est habillé d'un drapé blanc qui donne des reflets bleu. Hum… Son nom est Océan mais cela ne vous servira à rien.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demandèrent les trois amis.

- Il ne communique pas. Il n'a jamais communiqué, jamais parlé. Ses yeux sont dénués de toute expression et… Oh mes pauvres enfants. Nous n'avons jamais su ce qu'il avait. C'est une poupée de chiffon vivante.

- Un… Un autiste ? Suggéra Cyan.

- Non. Il n'est pas malade. Je crois qu'il ne vit que pour lui. Il ne fait pas un mouvement à moins d'y être obligé, il fait ce que vous lui demandez, mais surtout, il ne parle absolument pas.

- Etrange type. Fit Paprika.

- En tout cas, voilà ce que je vous demande. Collectez le moindre indice qui nous permettrait de le retrouver. Et puis, pensez à protéger les hommes. Vous irez sur chaque continent voir s'il y a un problème. Enfin, je pense que l'Elu vous rejoindra.

- Chef Torrent Bleu, nous voudrions savoir une chose. Fit Cyan.

- Oui ?

- Y a t-il un traître parmi nous ?

Torrent Bleu fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Ce fut assez éloquent pour les trois amis qui sortirent. Torrent Bleu soupira.

« Vous êtes nos seuls espoirs, jeunes Liocyns. Pourvu que nous ne nous soyons pas trompés… »

C'est alors qu'il reçut un message très inquiétant.

La disparition de Terra.

_La faction Lumière._

Torrent Bleu se précipita dans leur salle commune. Ils étaient déjà là : Rose Pourpre, Souffle Pur et Sable Ocre. Dehors, la pluie tombait à verse et des éclairs bleus zébraient régulièrement le ciel.

« - Torrent Bleu, tu as eu mon message ? Fit Rose Pourpre.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Sable Ocre ?

- C'est horrible, mais c'est malheureusement la vérité. Je pris à peine le sentier pour le Désert que je ressentis un malaise. J'usai aussitôt du _Décolore_, le sort d'invisibilité, quand un souffle puissant a tout balayé. Ma faction s'est soulevée et l'instant d'après… Pfuit. Plus rien.

- C'est terrible. Murmura Souffle Pur. De la Magie Noire à l'état pur.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. J'avais réuni mes élèves, tous mes élèves dans la faction car j'avais des dispositions à leur donner. Ils étaient tous dans la faction…

- Comment, Sable Ocre ; tu veux dire que… Commença Torrent Bleu.

- Tous les Liocyns Terra sont prisonniers, entre les mains des Liocyns Noirs. Conclut Rose Pourpre.

- Des groupes sont donc désunis. Seigneur, nous devons absolument rappeler les Liocyns qui étaient avec les Terra.

- Souffle Pur, il faut d'abord penser à ceux qui ont été enlevés ! S'indigna Rose Pourpre.

- Et que pourrions-nous faire ? Vous savez très bien où ils ont été emmenés, ainsi que notre jeune homme.

- En pays de Bézar. Souffla Torrent Bleu en frissonnant.

- Et ce pays nous est complètement inaccessible. Conclut Sable Ocre.

Torrent Bleu lui jeta un coup d'œil mais se re concentra bien vite sur la situation.

« - En tout cas, Souffle Pur n'a pas tort ; dit-il ; les Liocyns de ces groupes désunis doivent être rassemblés et mis en sûreté. Ils sont en position de faiblesse. D'ailleurs, les Liocyns Noirs nous ont dévoilés une partie de leurs projets en s'attaquant à la faction Terre.

- Oui. Bloquer la fertilisation. Répandre la stérilité. Dit Rose Pourpre.

- Il y a encore une chose. Intervint Sable Ocre. Je crois que deux autres Liocyns se sont faits capturer.

- De quoi ? S'exclamèrent les trois chefs.

- Il me semble qu'il s'agissait de Saniga Migmac et Hudura Meli.

Torrent Bleu se fit songeur. Ces deux-là avaient des soupçons sur Sable Ocre. Ils étaient sûrement allés à sa faction pour l'espionner.

« - Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas maîtres du jeu ; fit Souffle Pur ; nous devons nous contenter d'attendre et de nous défendre.

- Mais s'ils s'en prennent à nos élèves ? S'inquiéta Rose Pourpre.

- Ils veulent sûrement de nouveaux partisans. Ils tenteront de les hypnotiser s'ils ne s'allient pas à leur volonté. Ils ne tueront jamais des Liocyns capturés. Surtout pas les Terra. Ils ont besoin d'eux.

- Mais nous sommes limités en temps ! Remarqua Sable Ocre.

- Peut-être pas. Intervint Torrent Bleu. J'ai chargé certaines personnes d'une mission, on peut leur faire confiance. Et puis, je suis sûr que l'Elu va se montrer enfin.

- Torrent Bleu ! Tu as osé faire appel à des novices ? S'insurgea Souffle Pur.

- Ce ne sont plus des novices. Ils sont puissants. Dans quelque temps, ils pourront peut-être nous surpasser.

- Mais… Disposent-ils de ce « quelque temps » ?

Torrent Bleu regarda Souffle Pur qui, au bout d'une minute, baissa les yeux.

« - Je souhaite que tu aies fait le bon choix, Torrent Bleu.

Sur le départ.

Cyan, Nacre et Paprika étaient prêts à se rendre en Erigan, où tout avait commencé, et vérifiaient les derniers préparatifs de leur long voyage. Entre herbes magiques, livres, parchemins et autres ustensiles, ils avaient à faire.

« - Que fais-tu, Nacre ? Demanda Paprika en voyant son ami écrire sur une feuille.

- J'avertis ma sœur de notre départ. Et en même temps, je lui demande de m'aider : si elle pouvait me rapporter tout fait étrange…

- Je peux lui marquer un mot, moi aussi ?

- Cesse de plaisanter, Paprika ! Intervint Cyan. Viens plutôt m'aider à faire nos bagages !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Cyan ?

- J'en sais rien ; répondit Nacre ; je crois que cette histoire l'a toute retournée. Et puis, la pression doit être énorme sur ses épaules. Torrent Bleu a placé ses espoirs en nous.

- J'en fais pas une maladie pour ça.

- Nous sommes des hommes, Paprika. Et Cyan est une jeune fille…

- Et c'est moi que tu traites de machiste !

En haussant les épaules, Paprika alla rejoindre Cyan, laissant Nacre terminer sa missive.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils rejoignirent le port de Tris où une embarcation les attendaient pour les emmener en Erigan. Alors que leur bateau voguait sur les flots, ils regardaient le pays d'Uzar devenir de plus en plus petit jusqu'à disparaître. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent : un voile ténébreux teintait le ciel comme un orage prêt à éclater.

« - Vous savez quoi, les amis ? Fit Paprika. Je crois qu'on en aura pour un bon bout de temps.

- Ouais. Je suis de ton avis. Répliqua Cyan.

- Vous croyez qu'on s'en sortira ?

- Ne sois pas défaitiste. Nous avons été choisis car nous avons de grandes qualités, non ? C'est ce qui compte. Répondit Nacre.

- Ouais. C'est cool. Termina Cyan.

Mais son ton n'était pas du tout enjoué.

Trois ans plus tard.

_Pendant les trois années qui suivirent le départ en mission des trois Liocyns, il n'y eut pas vraiment de gros faits marquants. Les quatre chefs recrutaient toujours de nouveaux élèves, bien qu'ils craignaient que la guerre éclate d'un coup ; les élèves recrutés par Sable Ocre suivaient leurs cours dans les autres factions . Les quatre chefs essayaient aussi de savoir où leurs élèves disparus avaient été emmenés mais le pays de Bézar ne leur était pas accessible. Ils s'inquiétaient aussi de ne pas retrouver Océan et redoutaient de voir, un jour, le pays de Bézar venir vers eux avec son cortège de malheurs._

_Bien sûr, les Liocyns avaient toujours obligation de passer leurs tests de cycles, ce qui jetait un semblant de vie normale dans leur monde. Néanmoins, les chefs voyaient chaque année des élèves qui ne venaient pas aux examens. Ils savaient très bien ce qui était arrivé : ils avaient croisé la route de Liocyns Noirs._

_C'était par ces disparitions que les chefs savaient que le temps de la guerre approchait. Et surtout grâce aux actions menées par Cyan, Nacre et Paprika._

_Les trois Liocyns n'avaient cessé de progresser malgré leur mission et le nombre d'interventions qu'ils avaient effectuées chez les hommes. Cyan était désormais Liocyn de 5ème cycle et Nacre et Paprika Liocyns de 6ème cycle. Leurs pouvoirs s'étaient considérablement accrus et ils parvenaient à maîtriser beaucoup de sorts puissants :_

_- Cyan était parvenue à invoquer le Sanctus, un sort puissant de guérison, à la fin de sa deuxième année et maîtrisait le Flash Extra, ainsi que d'autres sorts._

_- Nacre pouvait contrôler l'Elémentale Aer, il avait réussi à l'exécuter pendant sa 4ème année._

_- Paprika, comme son ami, contrôlait l'Elémentale Ignus et avait appris, pendant sa troisième année, le sort Inflamma et Inflamma Totalis, un sort de magie noire puissant._

_Durant leur parcours, ils avaient dû faire face à des Mages Noirs et, selon les vœux de Torrent Bleu, ils n'avaient pas cherché à les affronter, mais plutôt à réparer les dégâts qu'ils avaient commis. Mais devant le nombre toujours croissant de morts parmi les hommes, leurs résolutions allaient bientôt disparaître sous le feu vert du chef Aqua._

_Alors que leur année était écoulée presque de moitié, Nacre allait décider de revenir un temps en Uzar. Il était soucieux : il avait envoyé nombre de missives à sa sœur et jamais elle n'avait répondu. Pensant d'abord qu'elle était trop occupée, qu'elle n'avait aucune information (les Liocyns devaient communiquer entre eux le moins possible), il s'inquiétait désormais. Interpellant ses amis, il décida de rentrer à sa faction._

« - A quelle heure est le prochain bateau ? Demanda Paprika en baillant.

- Dans dix minutes.

- Pourquoi partir si tôt ? Il est 4h 23 et le soleil n'est pas levé. Le veinard !

- C'est vrai, il a raison. Dis nous pourquoi tu es si inquiet. Fit Cyan.

Nacre les regarda.

« - Ma sœur ne répond pas à mes lettres. C'est pas normal.

- Tu crois qu'elle a été vaincue par des Mages Noirs ? S'écria Paprika.

- Oh Souffle Pur t'aurait averti, non ? Dit Cyan.

- En tout cas je l'espère. Mais les chefs ne veulent rien dire. Sable Ocre reste muet sur mes questions.

- Eh bien…

- Voici notre passeur ! Embarquons vite, j'espère pouvoir dormir à bord ! Fit Paprika.

Nacre regarda l'esquif. « Il y a plus de trois ans, nous passions en Erigan sur cette embarcation. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais répondu, Coriandre ? »

« - Eh, Nacre ! A notre prochaine mission, nous irons dans ma ville natale, ça vous dirait de venir chez moi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas dit, une fois, que nous étions indésirables dans ta ville ? Demanda Cyan, en le taquinant.

- Ce sera toujours un sujet de controverse ! Ils ont peur de nous, mais encore plus des Liocyns Noirs. Le tout sera de ne pas nous faire écorcher vif en nous présentant comme Liocyns gentils !

- Gentil toutou ! Répliqua Nacre.

Ce qui les fit rire, les délestant de la pression.

**L'espoir subsiste en Hudura**.

Il faisait froid entre ces murs de pierre, mais Hudura savait que rien ne pourrait réchauffer ces lieux. Trois ans. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que les Mages Noirs se sont emparés de lui, même plus. Il voyait l'ombre tourner sur les murs de sa prison. Et même ses gardiens le tenaient au courant.

« Bon sang, quelle poisse. J'ai horreur de ce pays. »

Il avait repris connaissance après qu'un Mage Noir lui eut versé un seau d'eau, ou plutôt balancé en travers de la figure. Il avait senti des chaînes à ses pieds et en regardant tout autour, il s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul : il y avait beaucoup de Liocyns.

« - Vous avez enlevé toute la faction Terre ? S'était-il écrié à son bourreau.

- Pas bête, pas entièrement. Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant, Hudura Meli.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Sathyras, Liocyn de la faction Ténèbres. Tu es dangereux pour nous et nous t'avons neutralisé, toi et ta petite copine.

- Saniga ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Rien. Oh rien ! Nous l'avons enfermée avec tes camarades.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Tu me déçois, je pensais que tu aurais compris.

- Si c'est pour me joindre à votre cause, vous perdez votre temps. Jamais, vous entendez ?

- Ce n'est pas le sujet !

Sathyras s'écarta et Hudura vit un jeune homme assis sur une chaise, le regard fixe.

« - Oh qui est-ce ?

- Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Je te présente Océan, petit protégé des quatre Liocyns chefs. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il peut reformer Fama Gloria.

- Fama Gloria ! Oh non, ne dites pas que…

- Oui. Le dernier sort le plus puissant, c'est lui qui le maîtrise.

- Fama Gloria… Alors ça y est ? Vous allez attaquer ?

- Que non. Les Liocyns sont beaucoup trop puissants. Nous allons affaiblir leurs forces en détruisant l'espoir à travers les Trois Continents. Nous devons encore recruter. Mais toi, tu vas aller en prison et tu seras aux premières loges pour assister à la fin de ton monde.

En repensant à cette conversation, Hudura frissonna. Saniga était dans la cellule d'à côté et il savait qu'elle allait bien. Il savait aussi que Coriandre Egona était avec elle.

« Egona. Nacre, a t-il réussi à utiliser _Chanteclair_ ? Non, autrement il serait déjà au courant. Lui et ses deux amis auraient déjà trouvé le chemin de Bézar. Qu'allons-nous devenir. Si les Mages Noirs recrutent ou tuent les Liocyns, les hommes seront sans protection et ils deviendront esclaves des Ténèbres. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. J'ai besoin d'aide. Je dois prévenir les autres. »

Hudura ne pouvait le prévoir, mais sa prière allait être exaucée. L'aide lui parviendrait en la personne d'un jeune homme particulier.

**Chanteclair trouve une oreille.**

Ce sort consiste à utiliser les particules pour transmettre des sons. Une oreille ouverte au sort de _Chanteclair_ est capable d'entendre tout interlocuteur parlant ce sort. C'est ainsi que Hudura allait trouver une aide inattendue.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si le soleil était ou non dans le ciel, en pays de Bézar. Les Ténèbres le cachaient et ne pouvaient supporter sa lumière. Même la lune ne se montrait pas, ou si rarement. Seules les torches permettaient la vision. Hudura ne voyait donc aucun changement sur le paysage morbide qu'il fixait. Il avait parlé en langage _Chanteclair_, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix, espérant que Nacre l'entendrait. Il ne savait pas que le Liocyn Aer n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour apprendre ce sort. Pourtant voilà qu'un jour (ou une nuit)...

« - Hudura Meli ?

Une voix chuchotait au dehors. Le Liocyn Aqua s'approcha de l'ouverture de sa geôle et regarda au dehors. Une ombre furtive se tenait à côté de la fenêtre.

« - Qui es-tu ?

- Peu importe. C'est toi qui utilises _Chanteclair_ ?

- Tu es un Mage Noir ? Tu crois que je vais te répondre ?

- Je ne suis pas un Mage Noir, je suis un Liocyn Aer de 9ème cycle. Mes compagnons sont enfermés dans ce bâtiment, ils faisaient partie de la faction Terre.

- Comment te croire ? Et n'es-tu pas un Liocyn engagé pour sauver ta peau ?

- Je ne chuchoterais pas autrement.

- C'est peut être une ruse. Coupa Hudura.

- Tu es têtu, mince ! Tiens.

Hudura prit le papier que tendait le jeune homme. A cause du noir, il ne pouvait discerner son interlocuteur mais arrivait à lire ce qui était écrit.

« - Torrent Bleu ? C'est mon chef qui t'envoie ? Comment es-tu au courant, c'est Nacre qui a averti…

- Pas si vite. Tu ne vérifies pas l'authenticité du papier ?

- C'est déjà fait, rigolo !

- Non. Si tu parles de Nacre Egona, ce n'est pas lui. Il est en mission en ce moment. J'ai simplement entendu ton appel en _Chanteclair_ et j'ai tout expliqué à ton chef.

- Et tu as pu trouver le pays de Bézar ?

- J'ai suivi ta voix. Je m'inquiétais de la disparition de mon groupe, et les chefs n'ont pas voulu nous dire que la faction Terre avait disparu.

- Ils ont rien dit ? Sable Ocre ne les a pas avertis ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Ils ont préféré taire l'événement pour ne pas nous affoler.

- Ecoute. Il faut absolument que tu ailles chercher des renforts. Il y a ici un jeune homme du nom de Océan qui peut manipuler le sort de Fama Gloria. Tu dois t'allier avec trois Liocyns du nom de Cyan, Nacre et Paprika. Mais fais vite, le pays des Ténèbres bouge et ils peuvent se cacher. Ils utilisent _Ab_ _Oculis_, à ce que j'ai compris. Et si je me fais prendre, _Chanteclair_ ne marchera plus non plus.

- Tu es courageux, Hudura Meli. J'espère pouvoir réussir.

- Tu y arriveras. N'es-tu pas arrivé ici sans dommages ?

- Le tout est de repartir sans rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je réussirai.

Il allait partir quand Hudura le rappela un instant.

«- Eh, attends une seconde ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit, bien qu'Hudura ne le vit pas.

« - Mon nom est Seiki. Seiki Insuffla.

Nacre apprend la disparition de sa sœur.

« - Liocyn Torrent Bleu, trois Liocyns désirent vous parler.

Torrent Bleu regarda la jeune fille et lui fit signe de disposer. Cyan, Nacre et Paprika entrèrent.

« - Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Non, chef Torrent Bleu. C'est plutôt nous qui venons vous demander des nouvelles. Répondit Cyan.

- Ah bon ? Et tout se passe bien, dans vos missions ?

- Pour l'instant, aucun de nous n'a combattu. Nous avons réparé les méfaits de nos ennemis, soigné les blessures et réconforté les âmes. Dit Paprika.

- Et vous venez pour plus d'informations.

- Oui. Ça fait trois ans que nous sommes sur les routes. Trois ans que nous craignons le début de la guerre. Nous n'avons pas assez d'informations sur nos ennemis pour savoir nous défendre. Or, j'écris à ma sœur, de la faction Terre, pour lui donner de mes nouvelles en lui demandant de m'envoyer toute information susceptible de nous aider. Coriandre ne répond jamais. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Nacre est inquiet. Si Coriandre avait été enlevée, vous nous l'auriez dit, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Cyan.

Torrent Bleu baissa la tête tristement. Il ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs, prit un paquet de feuilles et les tendit à Nacre. Celui-ci sentit son cœur tomber dans les abysses ténébreuses de la peur.

« - C'est… Ce sont mes lettres ! Oh chef Torrent Bleu ! C'est vous qui avez interrompu notre courrier ? Ou Sable Ocre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je t'en prie, mon garçon, calme-toi. Nous n'avons pas agi. C'est simplement que tes lettres n'ont trouvé aucun receveur.

- QUOI ? Alors ma sœur est… Ma sœur…

- Il y a trois ans, lorsque je vous ai expliqué que les Liocyns Noirs étaient de retour et avaient enlevé Océan, je ne vous ai pas tout dit. C'était une décision du Conseil des Quatre Chefs Liocyns. Nacre, toute la faction Terre a disparu. Elle est tombée entre les mains des Mages Noirs et se trouve sûrement en pays de Bézar.

- Toute… Toute la faction ? S'écrièrent les trois Liocyns.

- Mais… Les Liocyns ? Demanda Paprika. N'étaient-ils pas dans leurs groupes ?

- Non. Sable Ocre les avait rappelés pour leur donner des instructions. Ils étaient sur le point de reprendre la route quand c'est arrivé. Sable Ocre se rendait dans le désert à cet instant. Aucun élève n'a eu le temps de partir.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Sable Ocre était au dehors de la faction ? Fit Nacre.

Torrent Bleu ne dit rien mais regarda le jeune garçon avec intérêt. La fureur de Nacre se lisait dans ses yeux aux reflets d'or.

« - Je sais que vous soupçonnez Sable Ocre. Mais rien encore ne nous dit qu'il est un traître. J'ai autre chose à vous apprendre.

- C'est le jour des mauvaises nouvelles. Maugréa Paprika.

- Oui. Vos amis Hudura et Saniga ont eux aussi disparu.

Il est temps de se battre.

Cyan hocha la tête. Hudura lui avait dit qu'il se mettrait à la recherche de nouveaux indices. Elle avait rapidement compris que lui et Saniga étaient allés à la faction Terra, afin d'espionner Sable Ocre, et comme ils s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… Ils s'étaient faits capturer.

« - Nacre, tu n'arrives toujours pas à utiliser _Chanteclair _? Demanda t-elle.

- Non. Il est très subtil. Je ne dois pas avoir l'oreille pour. Répondit-il.

- _Chanteclair_ ? Fit Torrent Bleu. C'est vrai que Hudura le maîtrise. Il a une sensibilité qui lui permet de développer son ouïe de façon extraordinaire, même si on ne dirait pas. Pourquoi donc vous a t-il demandé de l'apprendre ?

Cyan lui expliqua donc le projet de Hudura qui avait été de surveiller Sable Ocre. Hudura voulait qu'elle et ses amis puissent intervenir s'il lui arrivait malheur.

« - Visiblement nous avons échoué. Hudura est prisonnier maintenant. Et nous sommes incapables de nous rendre en Bézar. Constata Nacre.

- Ne perdez pas espoir, mes enfants ; dit Torrent Bleu ; ayez confiance en vous. Je ne peux rien vous dire mais…

Il soupira, chercha un argument puis reprit la parole.

« - Vous êtes liés, d'une certaine façon, à Océan, ce jeune garçon étrange. Si vous savez écouter, voir et sentir, vous le retrouverez. Attention, les embûches seront nombreuses. A partir de maintenant, vous avez la force nécessaire de vaincre les Mages Noirs. Combattez-les, et trouvez Océan.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « nous sommes liés à cet homme » ? Demanda Cyan.

- Vous êtes Liocyns et vous maîtrisez les Forces de la Nature. Sachez lui demander aide, vous serez exaucés. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de vous battre. Protégez les hommes de la folie de Bézar. Et continuez d'apprendre les dons de Mère Nature.

Les trois Liocyns le saluèrent et sortirent. Torrent Bleu ferma les yeux, inquiet mais optimiste. C'est alors que…

Torrent Bleu espère.

« - Tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour te dissimuler à un chef, jeune Liocyn. Entre.

- Mes félicitations, Maître Torrent Bleu. Vous n'usurpez pas votre réputation. Vous êtes sans aucun doute le plus intuitif de notre monde.

Un jeune homme grand, brun, habillé d'un drapé blanc attaché par une fine cordelette en or, entra. Torrent Bleu fronça les sourcils puis sourit.

« - Oh. Oui je me souviens. Tu devais être en 2ème cycle à l'époque. Comment vas-tu ?

- Comme on peut aller à cette époque où les Ténèbres grandissent. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi, mon garçon. Comment se déroule ton apprentissage ? Je vois déjà que tu es Liocyn supérieur, c'est rare pour quelqu'un de ton âge.

- C'est aussi ce que m'a dit mon chef. Bah ! C'est plutôt embarrassant, vous savez. Je ne suis pas un génie.

- Modeste, avec ça. Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui mais avant… Qui donc étaient ces trois Liocyns ? Ils m'ont l'air doués.

- Ils sont mon espoir contre le pays de Bézar : Nacre, Paprika et Cyan. Tu te rends compte ? Ils sont presque aussi forts que toi et la plus jeune est en 5ème cycle.

- Uh… Je vois. Maître Torrent Bleu, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Le soleil touchait la ligne d'horizon quand Torrent Bleu finit par prendre la parole.

« - Ainsi, Cyan avait deviné. Hudura a bien été capturé alors qu'il se trouvait dans la faction Terra. Et Océan se trouve lui aussi en Bézar.

- Hudura m'a dit que les Mages Noirs attendent que l'espoir disparaisse pour attaquer. Mais, je crois qu'ils ont peur d'Océan. Son amorphie impressionne, inquiète.

- Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur leur appréhension pour sauver les hommes. Hudura s'est fait prendre parce qu'il soupçonne l'un de nous d'être traître.

- Sable Ocre, n'est-ce pas ? Certes, il agit de façon étrange depuis quelques années, mais…

- Il y a des nuits, je rêve que c'est moi le traître, tu sais. Et cette idée me fait horreur.

- Vous, Torrent Bleu ? C'est absolument impossible ! Vous êtes le plus honnête homme que j'aie jamais rencontré !

- Tu oublies qu'avec un sort, toutes les données peuvent être falsifiées ? Imagine qu'un Liocyn Noir m'ait ensorcelé avec le _Ombredouble_. L'ombre miroir dépasserait ma personnalité pour la remplacer par mon double ténébreux.

- Torrent Bleu, vous mentez à Cyan, Nacre et Paprika, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Enfin, pas tout à fait : je dissimule la vérité. Il est trop tôt.

- C'est votre subconscient qui vous auto punit. Vous rêvez que vous êtes le traître car vous ne supportez pas de ne pas dire la vérité.

- Tu es vraiment exceptionnel, mon garçon… Je me demande si…

Torrent Bleu réfléchit puis s'avança vers le Liocyn.

« - Puis-je vérifier quelque chose ?

- Faites.

- Il s'agit d'un sort de Lumière : le _Miroir de l'âme_. Je n'espérais plus avoir à l'utiliser.

- Pourquoi ? Il est dangereux ?

- Non. C'est simplement que je craignais ne jamais trouver celui que je cherche. Soit prêt.

Torrent Bleu leva ses mains vers le Liocyn. Une aura blanche entoura le jeune homme qui sentit ses forces s'immobiliser.

« - _Anima imo pectore, credo in veritas, vidi veritas, hominem est lux._

Un éclair accompagné d'une déflagration énorme emplit toute la salle, faisant trembler les murs, tomber les livres des étagères, renversant chaises et tables. Le Liocyn ne bougea pas, ne cria pas, se protégeant simplement les yeux du revers de la main. Et tout d'un coup, une lumière apparut entre lui et Torrent Bleu. Elle brilla un instant puis se fondit dans le corps du jeune homme.

« - Argh… Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? Regardez votre bureau !

- Laisse tomber mon bureau. Hâte-toi de rejoindre Cyan, Nacre et Paprika. Ils vont bientôt devoir se rendre en Bézar, et commencer à combattre. Nous, les quatre chefs, nous allons réunir tous les Liocyns les plus puissants puis nous vous rejoindrons. Hâte-toi, mon garçon ! Une ère nouvelle est sur le point de se créer. Faisons en sorte que ce soit une ère de Lumière.

Il poussa le Liocyn dehors et ferma la porte.

« - Seigneur. L'espoir revient. Que le temps soit avec nous maintenant.

Nacre, le Liocyn de cœur.

« - Nacre ! Eh Nacre !

- Laisse le, Paprika, il est très inquiet.

- Nous sommes ses amis, nous sommes là pour l'aider.

- T'en fais pas, il le sait.

- Tu es bien, Cyan. Ne change jamais.

Cyan rougit sous le compliment et remercia Paprika. Devant eux, Nacre marchait tête basse, perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Je suis tout de même choqué : personne ne m'a averti. Je suis son frère tout de même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Fit Paprika.

- J'ai dit… Eh mais, vous n'écoutez pas ?

- C'est simplement que tu dis rien depuis notre départ de la faction Aqua. On a oublié le son de ta voix.

- Il veut juste dire qu'on respecte ton silence. Intervint Cyan.

- Désolé. Je suis très inquiet. J'ai promis à ma mère de veiller sur ma sœur lorsque nous sommes devenus Liocyns.

- Je comprends. Dit Cyan. Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ta famille.

- Ma mère était la fille d'un seigneur en Erigan et a épousé le Roi de la Contrée du Delta d'Anrin. Elle était sa troisième épouse.

- Polygame, le Roi ? Fit Paprika.

- Oui. Sans héritiers, non plus. Ses deux premières femmes n'enfantaient pas. Ma mère est tombée enceinte quelques semaines après son mariage. Ma sœur est née la première, moi, deux heures après.

- Nacre ! Tu es l'héritier du Royaume du Delta d'Anrin ? S'écria Cyan.

- C'est aussi ce que je croyais.

Interdits, Paprika et Cyan le regardèrent.

« - Eh quoi ? Que croyez-vous ? Qu'à la fin de ma formation je reviendrai en Erigan et que je succéderai au Roi ? Je suis un Liocyn, un Mage, un sorcier. D'abord, les gens ne voudront jamais un sorcier pour les gouverner ; et puis jamais je ne reprendrai ma vie d'avant.

- J'ai l'impression que tu en veux à ton père. Constata Cyan.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Paprika.

- Oui. J'avais huit ans lorsque Souffle Pur est venu voir ma mère lui apprendre que je pouvais devenir Liocyn. J'étais assis à droite du Roi et ma sœur se trouvait à sa gauche. Souffle Pur est arrivé et m'a regardé. Il a dit…

_« - Tu dois devenir Liocyn, c'est ta destinée._

_- Qui es-tu, vieil homme ?_

_- Je suis le Liocyn Souffle Pur, Majesté. Je suis venu recruter ce garçon._

_- Ce garçon est mon fils et sa destinée est de régner sur le Delta d'Anrin._

_- Frère ! Tu vas partir ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma sœur. Je ne te quitterai pas._

_- Cette fille est ta sœur ?_

_- Oui, Maître Liocyn. Ma sœur jumelle._

_- Dans ce cas, elle est appelée à devenir Liocyn elle aussi._

_- Et moi, je vous dit qu'ils doivent rester à la cour. Maintenant, espèce de sorcier, sors d'ici ou je te raccompagne à coups de pied._

_- Bien, Majesté. Mais la décision appartient à vos enfants._

_- C'est ça…_

Nacre regarda ses amis.

« - Et ensuite ? Demanda Paprika.

- J'étais outré de la façon dont mon père a renvoyé Souffle Pur. Deux jours après, je me promenais avec lui dans les rues de notre ville. Il y avait un groupe d'enfants de mon âge, même plus jeunes, qui quêtaient pour du pain. Nous avons croisé leur route et ils ont tendu leurs mains vers mon père. Il les a ignorés totalement. Et après les avoir dépassés, il s'est penché vers moi et…

_« - Tu vois, fils. Ils passent leur temps à mendier au lieu de travailler pour gagner leur pitance. Tu ne dois jamais leur donner ce qu'ils veulent gratuitement. Tu es le futur Roi et si tu te montres généreux, tu seras entouré de profiteurs._

_- Mais père, ils sont jeunes. Ils devraient plutôt jouer au lieu de travailler. Ils ont l'air si malheureux._

_- Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit !_

_- Mais père, je joue, moi. Je ne travaille pas…_

_- Tu es mon fils. Les riches jouent, les pauvres travaillent. C'est dans l'ordre des choses._

« - C'est horrible. Murmura Cyan.

- Le plus triste, c'est que cette conversation m'a valu une bonne correction. Et j'ai haï ces enfants. Je les ai haï pour avoir osé nous aborder. Et quand la nuit est tombée… Dans ma cellule de punition éclairée par la lune…

_« - Tu es révolté ? Non pas par ces enfants, mais par ton père._

_- Qui est là ?_

_- Voyons, tu me connais._

_- Vous ! Le sorcier…_

_- Tu es triste, petit. Tu aimerais que les pauvres jouent et que les riches travaillent. Tu aimerais que tout soit équitable. Tu aurais fait un bon Liocyn, petit. Et si ton père n'était pas si obtus, tu aurais fait un bon roi. Mais tu grandiras dans son environnement et tu deviendras comme lui…_

_- Non !Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Cet homme est méchant ! Je veux pas devenir comme lui._

_- Il ne tient qu'à toi d'y remédier. Tu es seul maître de ton destin, petit. Réfléchis._

« - Souffle Pur est reparti et je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Au petit matin, avant que mon père ne se réveille, j'ai demandé au garde de me faire sortir en lui donnant quelques pièces. Je suis monté dans ma chambre et j'ai fait mes bagages.

- Tu t'es enfuis ? Dit Paprika.

- Mais pas seul…

_« - Ça, et puis ça… et puis…_

_- Frérot ?_

_- Grande sœur ! Je t'ai réveillée ?_

_- Que fais-tu ?_

_- Je pars. Je ne peux pas devenir Roi, c'est trop atroce. Père est méchant, très méchant._

_- Tu pars avec le sorcier ? Tu t'en vas ?_

_- Oui. Prends soin de maman, elle ne mérite pas cet homme._

_- Frérot, tu avais promis…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- De ne pas me laisser._

_- Viens avec moi, alors. Toi aussi, tu es maître de ton destin. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'un Liocyn ?_

_- Un Mage de la Nature, à ce qu'on dit. Ils œuvrent pour aider les hommes à mieux vivre._

_- On changera le monde, frérot ?_

_- J'en suis sûr, grande sœur. J'en suis sûr…_

« - Nous sommes allés saluer ma mère et nous avons rejoint Souffle Pur.

- Alors, il n'y a plus d'héritier dans ton royaume. Fit Cyan.

- Si. Ma mère a eu un autre garçon. Mais je ne le connais pas. Et je ne le connaîtrai pas. Je suis interdit de séjour dans la ville du Roi.

- Tu as été banni ? S'écria Paprika.

- Oui. Purement et simplement. Par mon propre père.

Je suis Seiki Insuffla.

Tous trois se taisaient, attristés. Paprika et Cyan ne savaient pas que leur ami avait eu une enfance aussi dure.

« - Ma sœur est tout pour moi, ma seule famille. Nous n'avons nulle part où aller, à cause de notre père. Et être Liocyn est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée. Aussi, jamais je ne laisserai les Mages Noirs s'emparer de la Terre et asservir les hommes. Et ils ne toucheront pas à ma sœur.

- Là je te reconnais, mon vieil ami ! S'exclama Paprika en passant son bras autour des épaules de Nacre. Cyan et moi on restera à tes côtés pour t'aider ! Tu vas voir !

- Ouais ! On va faire un malheur dans le pays de Bézar, ça va être cool !

- Vous êtes fantastiques !

- C'est aussi ce que je pense.

Les trois Liocyns se figèrent. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Les pas se rapprochaient, une silhouette qu'ils ne pouvaient distinguer à cause du soleil venait vers eux.

« - Qui es-tu ? Demanda Nacre.

- Un Liocyn.

Il leur apparut, dans son drapé blanc. Ses cheveux noirs jouaient avec la petite brise qui soufflait, ses yeux vert possédaient un éclat rieur qui les faisait briller ; il souriait gentiment et regardait les trois jeunes gens avec bienveillance.

« - Qui es-tu ? Répéta Nacre.

- Que nous veux-tu ? Enchaîna Paprika.

Seule Cyan se taisait et regardait le nouveau venu avec intérêt.

« - Mon nom est Seiki Insuffla, Liocyn de 9ème cycle de la faction Aer. Je viens de quitter Torrent Bleu qui m'a pressé de vous rejoindre afin de vous aider… Si vous êtes d'accord.

- Ah bon. Dit simplement Nacre. Je suis surpris.

- Ouais. Eh, c'est quoi ce « ding, ding, ding » ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Nacre.

- Je dois parler à Nacre. Lequel d'entre vous est Nacre ?Fit Seiki.

Nacre alla le rejoindre, laissant Paprika et Cyan.

« - Et toi, Cyan, tu l'entends, ce « ding, ding, ding » ? Cyan ?

Il se tourna vers son amie et manqua de s'étrangler : Cyan fixait Seiki avec de grands yeux stupéfaits et ses joues étaient toutes rouges.

« - Mais… Cyan ?

- Cool… Cool… Cool !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tout à fait mon genre !

Elle prit Paprika par le col et se mit à parler d'un ton enjoué.

« - T'as vu, t'as vu ? Il a des yeux verts et… Ouah ! Ouah ! Des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts… Oh et ce sourire… Ah… Oui tout à fait mon genre…

- Calme toi, Cyan ! Tu m'étrangles !

- Seiki… C'est charmant comme nom… J'sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais ça lui va bien.

- Evidemment, c'est lui qui l'a choisi !

- Tu as vu ? Il a une ceinture. C'est un Liocyn supérieur ?

- Oui on dirait.

- Alors… Il s'intéressera jamais à moi. Et puis il est de 9ème cycle… Oh, il doit avoir au moins quatre ans de plus que moi…

- C'est pas sûr, Cyan…

- Il va s'intégrer à nous ? Il va venir avec nous ?

- Oui, tu veux le séduire ?

- J'ai aucune chance.

- Eh, c'est pas la Cyan que je connais, ça. Tu es très jolie et si il ne le remarque pas, c'est qu'il te mérite pas.

- Tu le penses, Paprika ?

- Bien sûr.

- … Paprika, je t'adore. Je t'aiderai à conquérir Coriandre, tu verras.

- Que… Quoi ? Mais je…

- Allez, mens pas ! La sœur de Nacre te plaît, hein ?

Tandis que Cyan et Paprika se taquinaient, Nacre et Seiki parlaient du pays de Bézar.

Trois qui deviennent quatre.

Ils se chamaillaient encore quand Seiki et Nacre les rejoignirent. Nacre toussota pour signaler leur présence et put parler quand Paprika et Cyan s'arrêtèrent pour l'écouter.

« - Seiki est envoyé par Torrent Bleu. Tous deux se sont mis d'accord pour qu'il nous aide.

- Super. J'suis Paprika Deflammevif et voici Cyan Naïs. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Seiki serra la main tendue du jeune garçon et se tourna vers Cyan, qui rougit aussitôt.

« - C'est donc toi, Cyan. Torrent Bleu est très fier de toi, et il y a de quoi. Il paraît que tu maîtrises le _Sanctus_, c'est très bien.

- …

Déconcerté par le silence de la jeune fille, il regarda Paprika.

« - Elle est muette ?

- Non, mais aujourd'hui, elle est bizarre ! J'crois qu'elle a attrapé un coup de foudre.

Cyan lui marcha violemment sur le pied, ce qui le fit danser en sautillant et en hurlant. Nacre passa la main sur son front.

« - Il manquait plus que ça.

- Je crois n'avoir pas compris ce que tu veux dire, Paprika. Mais enfin. Je suis très heureux de te connaître, Cyan. J'espère qu'on deviendra amis.

Cyan ne put qu'hocher la tête et Nacre vint vers elle.

« - Ça va. ?

- Il a une trop belle voix… Nacre, je crois que je suis malade !

- Ouais, et je sais exactement de quoi tu es atteinte. Ressaisis toi ou il va croire que tu es débile.

- Tu crois ?

- Non, mais c'est pour te faire réagir. Allez, en route. On doit aller en Landoria, on va voir les parents de Paprika.

- Allons-y.

Ils marchaient d'un pas léger sur une route bien connue car ils l'empruntaient souvent : ils se rendaient encore à Tris, port d'où partaient tous les bateaux à destination des trois continents. Durant ce voyage, Seiki leur expliqua comment il avait entendu Hudura parler en _Chanteclair_, puis comment il avait atteint Bézar et rencontré le Liocyn.

« - Ma sœur va bien ? Demanda Nacre.

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a juste dit qu'aucun Liocyn n'avait été tué en Bézar.

- Tu dois avoir une bonne ouie pour utiliser _Chanteclair_. Constata Paprika.

- C'est l'un des premiers sorts que j'ai appris, même s'il est difficile. Maître Souffle Pur a vu que j'étais musicien et donc que mon oreille était développée.

- De quoi joues-tu ?

- De la flûte principalement. Mais je me débrouille aussi avec une lyre.

Il regarda Cyan qui marchait à côté de Nacre. Elle ne disait rien et fixait son chemin sans lever la tête. Nacre vit que Seiki la regardait et haussa les épaules.

« - D'habitude, elle est plus communicative. Mais je pense qu'elle est un peu fatiguée ces temps-ci. Nous l'avons beaucoup sollicitée pour guérir les hommes.

- Avec le _Sanctus_ ?

- Entre autres.

- Ah. Cyan, il paraît que tu peux invoquer un sort de Lumière, c'est vrai ?

- … Hm.

- Tu veux bien me dire lequel ? Insista Seiki sans cesser de sourire.

- … Le _Flash Extra_.

Le sourire de Seiki s'effaça doucement. Le Flash Extra était un sort vraiment puissant. C'était incroyable que de si jeunes Liocyns puissent parvenir à maîtriser autant de sorts de ce genre.

« - Vous êtes vraiment forts. Aer, Ignus, Flash Extra, Sanctus, Inflamma et Inflamma Totalis… Vous êtes vraiment faits pour la magie.

- D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, tu n'es pas mauvais non plus. Répondit Nacre. Mais parle nous du test de Torrent Bleu.

- Oh oui.

Seiki leur raconta comment le chef de la faction Aqua avait utilisé le Miroir de l'Âme sans lui expliquer vraiment pourquoi. Ce fut Paprika qui réagit le premier.

« - Il… Il a vraiment fait ça ? Et ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est vrai ? La boule de lumière ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tant d'agitation ?

- Incroyable. D'après ce que j'ai lu sur le Grand Livre, le Miroir de l'Âme est un sort qu'utilisent les chefs Liocyns pour… Oh c'est vraiment incroyable…

- Mais continue, Paprika ! Fit Cyan. Vas-y.

- Ce sort est utilisé pour trouver l'Elu.

- L'Elu ? S'écrièrent ses trois compagnons.

- Allons, Torrent Bleu croirait que je suis l'Elu ? Le Liocyn capable de repousser les ténèbres ? Fit Seiki, étonné.

- D'après ce que tu dis, il semblerait que ce soit toi. Torrent Bleu t'aurait tout raconté autrement. Il n'a rien dit de ce qu'il a conclu. Seiki, peut-être que tu pourrais arriver à invoquer…

- Quoi ? Solaris, Luxifer et Ténébras ? Ainsi que le Devidere ? Je suis trop faible pour ça, voyons.

- Hm. Je crois que Torrent Bleu a une excellente intuition. Il ne s'est pas trompé pour nous, il ne se trompera pas pour toi. Dit Cyan.

Seiki la regarda droit dans les yeux. Cyan se perdit dans son regard vert, et sentit son cœur accélérer.

« - Il est encore trop tôt pour conclure. Allons, nous arrivons en Landoria. On verra bien.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et leva la tête pour contempler les cieux. Leur destination, une fois pied à terre, était de se rendre dans la ville natale de Paprika.

Mr et Mme Deflammevif et enfants.

Ils marchaient dans les rues animées de la petite bourgade, Nacre et Seiki devant, Cyan et Paprika derrière. Les enfants couraient en riant et en essayant de s'attraper les uns les autres ; les femmes faisaient leurs marchés, s'émerveillant devant les étals de tissus, appréciant les fruits et légumes, discutant sur les derniers potins ; les hommes travaillaient avec ardeur, marchands ou entrepreneurs ; un groupe portait de lourds poteaux et se dirigeait vers le chantier d'une maison en construction.

Devant toute cette animation, Nacre, Seiki et Cyan restèrent étonnés : cette ville semblait à des années lumière de l'ère du temps.

« - Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être touchés par la crise ; fit Nacre ; les Mages Noirs ne sont peut-être pas venus ici.

- Détrompe toi, Nacre. Répondit Paprika. C'est simplement qu'ici, les gens veulent vivre plutôt que de se laisser mourir. Ils mettent leur peur de côté pour continuer d'exister.

- Quelle sagesse. Dit Seiki. Ça force l'admiration.

- Ça frôle plutôt la bêtise, oui ! Se voiler la face n'apporte rien de bon. Faire comme si de rien n'était… Et laisser les siens mourir sans bouger.

- Paprika… Murmura Cyan.

- Je sais que les hommes ne peuvent rien contre la magie. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour accepter ces conditions. Je hais leur lâcheté… Et je comprends leur peur.

- Je comprends ton point de vue. Mais ne les blâmons pas pour ça. Comme tu l'as dit, ils ne peuvent rien contre les Liocyns. Dit Cyan.

- En effet. Bon. Il est temps de laisser tout ceci de côté. Nous arrivons chez moi. Bienvenue.

Une grande maison bordée d'un jardin fleuri se dressait devant eux. Paprika ouvrit le portail d'entrée, les fit passer et referma derrière eux.

« - Je vous prie de ne faire aucun commentaire. Mes parents sont peut-être riches, mais je n'ai aucune subvention de leur part.

- Nous n'en avions aucune intention, Paprika. Répondit Nacre.

Une servante ouvrit la porte dès que Paprika eut fait sonner la clochette. En voyant les quatre Liocyns, le premier réflexe de la jeune femme fut de refermer aussi sec mais Paprika s'interposa.

« - Eh bien, femme ? On ne reconnaît pas son maître !

- Oh… le fils de Monsieur et Madame. Pardonnez-moi, je vous prie, je suis désolée.

- Reprenez-vous, je plaisantais. Mes parents sont ici ?

- Oui, ils sont au salon avec vos frères et votre sœur. Ils sont en train de déjeuner.

- Super, on arrive à temps. Venez les amis.

Ils passèrent devant la servante qui recula, effrayée.

« - Je te soupçonne de t'être arrangé pour arriver à l'heure du déjeuner, gros malin. Fit Nacre.

- Nacre, je crois que tu me connais encore mieux que ma propre famille.

- Je crois qu'à nous quatre, nous formons une famille.

- C'est vrai ; intervint Cyan ; pour ma part, en tout cas, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vivre sans vous, désormais.

- Pareil. Répondit Paprika. Et toi, Seiki ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est trop tôt ! Mais je suis heureux de constater que vous m'avez accepté parmi vous.

- C'est pas un cadeau qu'on te fait !

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle à manger. La porte de cette pièce s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme furieux apparut. De taille plutôt petite, il était presque chauve et portait de petites lunettes carrées qui couvraient de petits yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Il avait une moustache très courte qui le rendait encore plus sévère.

« - Nom de nom ! Qui ose ainsi hurler ?

- Oh, oh ! Voilà mon grincheux de paternel. Rassure-toi, mon père, c'est juste ton bon à rien de fils et ses dégénérés d'amis !

Stupéfaits, Nacre, Cyan et Seiki regardèrent tour à tour leur ami et son père. Une femme à l'apparence fragile se plaça dans l'encadrement et regarda avec des yeux effrayés qui se posèrent sur Paprika. Ses mains tremblantes se portèrent à son cœur et serrèrent le nœud de son châle.

« - Oh… Oh mon petit garçon…

- Mère, je suis venu vous voir. Dit Paprika en regardant son père de façon appuyée. Je ne veux pas être profiteur mais, moi et mes compagnons avons fait un long chemin et nous sommes non seulement épuisés mais aussi affamés. Et il serait déplaisant de ne recevoir qu'un peu d'eau et une croûte de pain.

- Bien sûr… Bien sûr… Bégaya sa mère.

- Femme, retourne t'asseoir. Fit la voix tranchante du père.

- Mais…

- Je ne me répèterai pas.

La mère s'en retourna, tandis que Paprika serra les dents. Son père s'approcha, mal à l'aise.

« - Que veux-tu ?

- Je n'aime pas non plus me répéter.

Cyan vit le père serrer le poing et peiner à se contenir. Paprika se dressait fièrement en face de lui, digne dans son drapé de Liocyn, et semblait immense comparé à son père. Bien que ce dernier eut presque perdu tous ses cheveux, on devinait qu'il les avait eus aussi rouges que ceux de son fils.

« - Comment oses-tu venir ici… Après ce que tu as fait ?

- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas digéré ! Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu veux me frapper ? Je le sais, c'est pas l'envie qui t'en manque. Mais tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais fort bien user de mes pouvoirs et te transformer en larve grouillante si tu osais lever la main sur moi.

- Paprika, arrête. Voulut intervenir Cyan.

- Reste calme. Lui dit Nacre en posant sa main sur l'épaule.

- Petit impertinent ! Tu oses proférer de telles paroles sous mon toit… Je…

Un bruit les fit tous sursauter. Un jeune homme et une jeune fille sortirent précipitamment de la salle à manger.

« - Petit frère ! S'exclama le garçon.

- Comme nous sommes heureux de te revoir ! Enchaîna la fille.

- Reine ! Arthur ! Vous avez l'air en pleine forme !

Paprika reçut son frère et sa sœur dans les bras en riant. Nacre, Cyan et Seiki se tenaient à l'écart, un peu gênés. Mais la sœur les vit et, prenant son frère par le bras, les invita à aller s'asseoir avec eux.

« - Vous devez avoir faim ! Venez !

Ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce emplie de tapisseries luxueuses, de meubles de grand art. La table était très grande et couverte de toutes sortes de mets. Le père les dépassa et retourna à sa place, en bout. A sa droite, sa femme le regardait d'un air inquiet. A sa gauche, il y avait un garçon qui, à ce que devinèrent Cyan et les autres, devait être le premier frère aîné de Paprika. Il s'était laissé pousser la moustache et l'avait taillée de la même façon que son père. Il avait aussi le même regard dur et commençait à perdre ses cheveux bien qu'il fût encore jeune. Les Liocyns ne prirent pas encore siège et attendirent en silence. L'atmosphère était pesante, emplie de crainte et de méfiance. Puis, le garçon se leva.

« - Eh bien. Tu fais encore des tiennes, Paprika. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Nacre et les siens présumèrent que le garçon avait appelé Paprika par son prénom de naissance, mais ils n'entendirent que le mot « Paprika », du fait d'un sort très ancien qui transformait à leur oreille tout prénom non Liocyn.

Paprika sourit et croisa les bras.

« - Moi aussi, je suis très content de te revoir, cher grand frère. Tu as enlaidi depuis notre dernière entrevue.

- De quoi ?

- Je t'interdit d'insulter ton frère ! S'écria le père.

- Chéri… Tempéra la mère.

- Comme vous êtes tous ici, je vais faire les présentations ; continua Paprika ; je ne suis pas aussi impoli. Les amis, voici mon père George, ma mère Tina, Reine qui est ma petite sœur, Arthur qui est mon aîné de trois ans et… Denis, mon frère le plus grand.

Paprika sourit encore plus et se pencha en avant.

« - Mes chers parents, voici ma vraie famille : Nacre, Cyan et Seiki. Tous des Liocyns puissants et respectés. Mais… Ils sont aussi très fatigués et nous avons faim. Aussi, j'ai le grand regret de vous dire que… Oh, et bien, nous allons aller dans ma chambre où nous prendrons notre repas, hum ? Nous redescendrons plus tard afin de parler.

Paprika se retourna et commença à sortir quand Denis prit la parole.

« - Attends, tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas aller dans ta chambre.

- Tu veux m'en empêcher ? Dit Paprika sans se retourner.

- Nous avons transformé ta chambre en bureau. Tes affaires sont dans la remise.

- Vraiment ?

Paprika lui fit face, un air furieux sur son visage. Sa mère se blottit contre son père en poussant un petit cri et Denis eut un mouvement de recul.

« - Vraiment ? Reprit Paprika. Eh bien je vais ordonner aux domestiques de débarrasser le Une Pièce que père avait fait construire pour toi. Désormais, ce sera ma chambre pour toutes les fois où je viendrai. En attendant que ce soit prêt, nous allons nous installer dans ta chambre, ce sera parfait. Vous venez les gars ?

Ils sortirent, laissant la famille Deflammevif déconcertée et anéantie. Ils montèrent un grand escalier, parcoururent un long couloir pour arriver devant une porte en bois massif aux ferrures dorées et entrèrent dans la chambre de Denis. Paprika s'allongea sur le grand lit aux draps de soie et se mit à rire tout son soûl.

L'histoire de Paprika.

Tandis qu'il riait, ses amis le regardaient sans mot dire. Il s'en aperçut et se calma, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« - Vous devez me prendre pour un fou.

- C'est juste que je ne me faisais pas à cette idée ; répondit Cyan ; tu m'avais dit que tes parents se foutaient de ce que tu étais devenu.

- Pardon, je t'ai menti.

Il rit encore un peu et reprit.

« - En fait, il n'y aurait qu'une chose plus terrible pour mon père que le fait que je sois Liocyn.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Seiki.

- Que j'aime les garçons !

Paprika éclata de rire mais cette fois, ses amis en firent de même. Ils se calmèrent lorsqu'une servante apporta leur repas. Assis en tailleur sur le lit, autour du plateau, ils partagèrent la viande, le pain et le lait au miel qui leur avaient été apportés.

« - Tu peux nous expliquer, maintenant ? Fit Nacre.

- Ouais. Comme vous le savez, j'ai deux frères aînés : Denis, qui a repris l'affaire familiale, et Arthur qui étudie l'architecture. Puis je suis né et mon père m'a d'abord aimé parce que… Hin ! Parce que j'avais les cheveux rouge, comme lui.

- Tu étais son reflet ?

- Pas physiquement. Je ressemble à mon grand-père maternel. Mais les cheveux rouges, c'était sa fierté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il projetait pour moi, et je veux pas le savoir. Puis ma sœur est née, deux ans après moi. Elle est le portrait de ma mère.

- J'ai remarqué, oui. Fit Nacre.

- Et tout a basculé le jour de mes sept ans. Ce jour-là, je jouais avec Arthur et Reine dans le jardin et Rose Pourpre est apparue.

_« - Bonjour. A quoi jouez-vous ?_

_- Bonjour madame. Nous jouons au ballon._

_- Tu es adorable mon garçon. Je suis venue te voir._

_- Moi ?_

_- Eh vous ! Que voulez-vous à mon fils ?_

_- Monsieur Deflammevif, je suis Liocyn Rose Pourpre et je souhaite que votre fils devienne un mage._

_- Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question ! Partez d'ici !_

_- La décision revient à votre fils. Qu'en dis-tu mon enfant ?_

_- Les Liocyns sont ces mages qui utilisent la Nature pour répandre Justice et Bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui. Ils protègent les hommes des Ténèbres._

_- Oh oui, je veux devenir Liocyn ! Je veux devenir un héros !_

_- Un héros ? Mais les Liocyns ne sont pas des héros. Ils sont craints et mal aimés, mon garçon. C'est très dur de devenir Liocyn. Mais si tu en deviens un, tu n'auras pour but que d'aider ton prochain._

_- Ça suffit ! je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne un samaritain niais et crédule._

_- Un Liocyn n'est pas un samaritain. Il cherche à comprendre la Nature et à l'utiliser pour mieux vivre._

_- Maître Rose Pourpre, je veux être maître de ma vie. Je veux devenir un Liocyn._

_- Alors viens avec moi. Tu n'as besoin que de ton corps et de ta tête…_

Paprika avala un verre de lait au miel et sourit.

« - A vivre entre mes frères et mon père, j'aurais été soumis toute ma vie. Regardez ma sœur, elle cherche un mari qui plaise à notre père. Non pas un homme qu'elle aime.

- Tu as compris ça à sept ans ? Demanda Cyan.

- Je l'avais compris avant. Tout ce que je devais faire, c'était pour plaire à mon père. Et moi ? Moi rien. Alors je me suis rebellé, et je suis devenu Liocyn. Et je suis heureux.

On frappa à la porte et Reine entra.

« - Grand frère, je viens te faire savoir que ta nouvelle chambre est prête.

- Ok, on y va.

- Grand frère ?

- Oui ?

Paprika regarda sa sœur. Elle pleurait.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu ça, grand frère ? Maman est malheureuse, Papa est furieux et Denis…

- Laisse tomber, Reine, tu ne comprends pas.

- Arthur et moi sommes si tristes. Tu nous manques. Ne nous aimes-tu plus ?

- C'est pas ça. Je suis un Liocyn, Reine, et c'est toute ma vie. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux de ma façon de vivre. Je suis moi-même.

Il sortit, suivi de Seiki et Cyan. Nacre allait sortir à son tour quand Reine l'attrapa par le bras. Nacre plongea dans ses grands yeux azur emplis de larmes. Elle était très blonde, sa peau était si claire. Reine regarda Nacre dans ses yeux dorés.

« - Je vous en prie, Seigneur Liocyn. Mon frère…

- Paprika a choisi son destin, mademoiselle. Et je suis mal placé pour l'en dissuader, car j'ai agi exactement comme lui. Vous ne pourrez pas comprendre car vous n'êtes pas Liocyn.

Reine ouvrit grand ses yeux. Nacre avait des yeux marrons pailletés d'or, ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur étrange : un mélange pastel de rose et de jaune, son visage avait des traits fins et délicats, il semblait fragile, mais il dégageait une force immense. Reine sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Nacre la repoussa doucement et s'excusa. Elle le regarda partir en posant une main sur son cœur.

Premier combat contre un Liocyn Noir.

« - Ouah ! Quand je pense que j'ai soufflé ça à Denis !

- C'est grand. Admit Cyan.

- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Denis, on dirait. Fit Seiki.

- Fils à papa !

Nacre se taisait, repensant encore à son dialogue avec Reine.

« - Je pense qu'on va pouvoir se reposer avant repartir en mission. Qu'en penses-tu, Cyan ?

- Et bien…

Ils se figèrent tous d'un seul coup, levant brusquement la tête. L'angoisse serra leurs estomacs, la peur les prit à la gorge. Seiki réagit le premier, inspirant profondément.

« - Les ténèbres arrivent. Cette fois, nous ne nous cacherons pas.

- Oui. Il faut agir cette fois, non pas guérir. Approuva Cyan.

Ils sortirent en vitesse… Et reçurent un choc. Reine était maintenu par un homme habillé d'un drapé noir : un Mage Noir. Plus loin, la famille Deflammevif regardait la scène, impuissante.

Paprika s'avança et fit signe à ses amis de rester en arrière.

« - Paprika ! Je sais que c'est ta sœur, mais pense à vaincre notre ennemi, plutôt qu'à briller devant ton père.

- Seiki, je n'avais pas cette idée en tête.

- Bien sûr que si, et nous ne t'en blâmons pas.

- Nous sommes avec toi ! Assura Cyan.

Paprika fit face au Liocyn Noir et serra les poings.

« - Lâche-la, maudit. Je suis un Liocyn, moi. Je suis ici pour te vaincre.

- Ah ! Tu dois être Paprika, le Liocyn Ignus. Hin !Hin ! Je vais te détruire.

- On verra ça.

Une barrière de feu entoura Paprika, formant une protection magique issue de sa force intérieure.

« - Rien ne pourra te protéger de mon Voile de Ténèbres.

- Urk ! Fit Paprika en croisant les bras devant lui.

- Oh non ! Le Voile de Ténèbres dissout la personnalité de celui qu'il entoure ! S'écria Nacre.

- Paprika ! Fais quelque chose ! Cria Cyan.

- _Calor Insurmonta_ ! Brûle, Feu Sacré, que ton souffle soit aussi chaud que celui du Dragon Stellaire là-haut dans les cieux !

Un jet de flamme vola jusqu'au Mage Noir qui le reçut de plein fouet, l'attaque évitant agilement Reine. Affaibli mais non vaincu, l'ennemi se releva.

« - Tu es fort… Ta réputation n'est pas surfaite… Encore une fois, Voile de Ténèbres, déchire ton ennemi !

- Ma puissance formera un bouclier autour de moi et me protégera encore.

L'attaque s'écrasa sur un mur invisible et la puissance fut déviée, épargnant Paprika.

« - Tu es trop faible, c'est pas avec des tocards comme toi que ton maître s'emparera du Monde ! Invocation de l'Ignus !

Paprika tendit ses mains en coupe devant lui, le corps penché sur lui même.

« - _**Ignus edax rerum, age quod agis, dixi**_!

- NOOONNN !

Un feu incroyable apparut dans un tourbillon et se jeta sur le Mage Noir qui disparut en hurlant. Reine tomba au sol, haletante et Paprika se précipita vers elle.

« - Patrick ! Grand frère !

- Je suis là, c'est fini.

- Laisse-la !

Paprika leva les yeux : son père se tenait au dessus de lui, il empoigna sa fille et l'écarta de lui. Paprika se releva, poings serrés et Nacre et Seiki intervinrent avant que cela ne dégénère.

« - Allons viens Paprika.

- Sans moi elle serait morte ! Tu entends ? Elle serait morte ! Hurla Paprika. Mais j'en veux pas de ta reconnaissance ! J'ai fait tout ça pour la sauver ! Pas pour toi !

Un amour naît.

Une fois rentrés dans ce qui désormais lui servirait de chambre, Paprika se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira. Ses amis n'osèrent le regarder et préférèrent s'asseoir autour de la table. Seiki passa la main à l'intérieur de son drapé et sortit sa flûte. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'embout et se mit à jouer. La douce mélodie qui s'éleva attendrit Cyan, Nacre et Paprika qui écoutèrent silencieusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Seiki s'arrêta.

« - Que tu joues bien. Soupira Nacre. J'ai l'impression que les blessures de mon cœur ont été caressées par une main apaisante.

- Tu es un bon poète, Nacre. Sourit Seiki.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai ressenti. Murmura Cyan, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

- Cela me touche beaucoup. Surtout venant de toi, Cyan, toi qui ne me parle presque pas.

- Ah… Ah ! Non, c'est… C'est pas que… Enfin…

- Tu es intimidée ? Face à un Liocyn de 9ème cycle ?

Nacre et Paprika se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux. Il faisait exprès de pas comprendre ou il était aveugle ? Néanmoins, Cyan ne le démentit pas en approuvant.

« - Bon, ben, je crois qu'on va pas s'attarder ici, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ! Dit Paprika. Ce qui nous empêchera pas de revenir, d'accord ? Eh vous trois, écoutez moi. Pas besoin que je sois avec vous pour que vous veniez. Ici, c'est autant chez vous que chez moi.

- Super, si tu n'es pas bienvenu, alors nous… Dit Cyan.

Cela les fit rire un bon moment avant qu'ils ne fassent leurs paquets et se décident à partir. Ils sortirent de la petite maison et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva.

« - Grand frère.

Paprika se retourna.

«- Reine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je voulais te remercier car tu m'as sauvée.

- Ma foi, j'suis ton frère, non ? Allez, rentre à la maison, la nuit va tomber.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Là où nos pas nous guideront. A un de ces quatre.

- Paprika, tu ne veux pas saluer tes parents ? Demanda Cyan.

- Paprika ? S'étonna Reine. Il ne s'appelle pas comme ça. C'est Patrick, son nom.

- C'est mon nom Liocyn, et je ne reconnais plus que celui-ci. Même en m'appelant par mon prénom de naissance, je n'entends que le mien. Pareil si tu l'écris. Quant à saluer mes parents, tu n'auras qu'à le faire pour moi !

Il reprit son chemin, suivi de Cyan, Seiki et Nacre. Ce dernier s'arrêta et regarda Reine.

« - Tu es très jolie, tu sais. Tu devrais épouser celui que tu aimes. C'est toi qui vivras avec ton mari, non pas ton père.

- Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais épouser l'homme que j'aime. Mon père ne l'acceptera pas.

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit.

- Seigneur Liocyn, une jeune femme de ma condition doit remplir certaines obligations.

- Au prix de ton bonheur ?

Reine se détourna. Nacre la prit par les épaules et la força à le regarder.

« - Paprika est mon meilleur ami. Je n'aimerais pas savoir que sa sœur soit malheureuse.

- Votre nom est Nacre, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- C'est étrange, ce nom vous ressemble.

- C'est fait pour. Fit Nacre avec un petit rire. Notre nom Liocyn doit représenter notre personnalité. Reine, dites moi pourquoi vous vous vouez à un mariage malheureux ?

- Parce que… Nacre… C'est vous que j'aime.

Nacre sentit son cœur faire un bond immense en sa poitrine. Dans un élan passionné, il se pencha sur Reine et l'embrassa. Surpris de son audace, il prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et la contempla. Reine sourit puis ils s'unirent de nouveau en un tendre baiser.

« - Bon sang de bon sang… Nacre ! Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ? Fit Cyan en revenant sur ses pas.

Elle surprit Nacre et Reine dans les bras l'un l'autre et fit demi-tour. Elle repartit en courant pour rejoindre Seiki et Paprika.

« - Alors ? Il fait quoi ? Demanda Paprika.

- Sois un peu de bonne humeur, Paprika. Je crois qu'il a envie de rester un peu seul. Il va arriver.

- Hum… Fit Seiki en souriant.

- Quoi ? Dirent Cyan et Paprika.

- Oh rien.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je viens de penser à quelque chose : mon père doit être furieux que j'aie sauvé Reine ! Il m'est redevable !

- C'est bon comme vengeance, hein ? Taquina Cyan !

Nacre finit par les rejoindre. Intéressé, Paprika passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le groupe se mit en route. Le destin guidait leurs pas vers les dangers.

Torrent Bleu écrit.

Toujours en Landoria, nos quatre Liocyns s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite clairière où ils se reposaient. Ils avaient traversé maints villages meurtris par le passage des Mages Noirs et réparé tant bien que mal les dégâts. Blessures, destructions… Ils devaient aider les hommes à se remettre. Ce jour-là, ils projetaient de se rendre un peu plus au Sud, vers les Monts Vinina, quand un aigle vola au-dessus d'eux et se posa sur la branche d'un merisier. Cyan s'approcha avec des petits morceaux de brioche. L'aigle prit place sur son bras et mangea la brioche.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'un aigle vient faire ici ?

- On est près des Monts Vinina, il doit être à la recherche de nourriture. Répondit Paprika.

- Attends ! Il y a un message. Remarqua Cyan, qui le prit délicatement.

L'aigle poussa son cri dès qu'il fut débarrassé du message et prit son envol.

« - C'est pas Souffle Pur qui utilise les oiseaux pour faire parvenir ses ordres ? Demanda Paprika.

- Oui. Répondit Seiki. Viens nous le lire.

Cyan revint vers eux et s'assit sur l'herbe entre Nacre et Seiki. Paprika se plaça en face d'elle.

« - C'est Torrent Bleu, l'auteur ! S'exclama Cyan. Etrange ! D'habitude, il utilise le sort de _Cumulus_.

- L'invocation du nuage vert ? Fit Seiki. Un nuage vert apparaît au Liocyn concerné, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Voyons ce qu'il dit.

_« Mes chers enfants Cyan, Nacre, Paprika et, je l'espère, Seiki._

_Les comptes-rendus de vos exploits me rendent chaque fois un peu d'espoir. Dans notre pays, c'est plutôt terrible. Nous essayons de regrouper nos éléments les plus forts afin de vous rejoindre en Bézar. Mais les Liocyns Noirs contrent nos projets. Nous perdons à chaque instant de bons éléments et les élèves ont trop peur pour penser à progresser. Mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Ah j'oubliais, vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'utilise le procédé de Souffle Pur pour vous joindre. C'est simplement que je lui ai demandé de le faire. Vous aviez raison, il y a un traître parmi nous mais nous ne savons pas qui. En tout cas, je ne puis utiliser Cumulus, mais je puis faire confiance aux aigles de Vinina._

_Pour finir, sachez que Bézar avance. Il se cache grâce à Ab Oculis. Mais je sais que vous le trouverez. Il faut empêcher à tout prix les Liocyns Noirs de reformer Fama Gloria. Les hommes n'y survivraient pas. Autrement, soyez prudents. Ne communiquez à personne d'autre que nous, vos chefs, et seulement si ce n'est pas trop important._

_Torrent Bleu. »_

« - Eh ben. Il faut vraiment que la situation soit grave pour qu'il doute même des chefs. Dit Paprika.

- Je pense à quelque chose. Seiki, tu étais arrivé en Bézar, non ? Demanda Nacre.

- Oui. Mais si je le trouvai, disons au Nord, j'en suis ressorti à l'Ouest. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est Hudura qui t'avait guidé, non ? Il parlait _Chanteclair_.

- Oh ! S'écria Cyan. C'est vrai ça ! Il ne parle plus ? Tu ne l'entends pas ?

- Hudura m'avait dit qu'il éviterait de faire quoi que ce soit afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons.

- Mais toi, tu pourrais lui parler et le retrouver. Ça ferait avancer les choses.

Seiki baissa la tête.

« - Vous sous-estimez les Liocyns Noirs. Ils connaissent les mêmes sorts que nous. Vous voulez que Hudura ait des problèmes ?

Cyan se tut. Seiki avait raison.

« - Nous devons d'abord aider les hommes. C'est notre raison d'être, ne l'oubliez pas. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour nous battre. Cyan, tu ne peux pas encore utiliser ton Elémentale.

Cyan rougit. C'était dur de se faire traiter comme une gamine, surtout par lui. Seiki se rendit compte qu'il l'avait blessée et passa son bras autour d'elle.

« - Allons, tu peux y arriver. Je t'aiderai, si tu veux.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis se leva pour aller chercher de quoi manger. Cyan le regarda partir, les joues rouges. Paprika se retenait de rire et Nacre souriait.

« - Il joue les grands frères, c'est peu, hein Cyan ?

- Arrête, Nacre. Murmura Cyan, troublée.

- Pourquoi t'y dis rien ? Demanda Paprika. Peut-être qu'il attend de voir s'il te plaît ?

- Mais non. Je ne l'intéresse pas. Pourquoi aimerait-il une gamine de quatre ans de moins que lui.

- Euh… Seiki n'a qu'un an de plus que moi. Fit remarquer Nacre. Et comme j'ai deux ans de plus que toi…

- Ouais, ça va ! Trois ans, c'est vrai que ça change grand-chose !

- Cyan, t'as vraiment encore beaucoup à apprendre ! Soupira Paprika !

De passage chez Cyan.

Puisqu'ils se rendaient aux Monts Vinina, ils allaient passer par le village où Cyan avait grandi. Ils se sentaient rassurés car la jeune fille leur avait dit que, là-bas, les Liocyns étaient respectés.

« - Passerons-nous voir ta mère ? Demanda Nacre.

- Je ne sais pas si elle sera contente de me revoir. Vous savez, elle est étrange.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Seiki.

- D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'aurais eu un grand frère. Mais il lui a été enlevé quand j'étais encore bébé.

- On l'a enlevé ?

- Non, elle l'a confié, mais je ne sais pas à qui. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit à Paprika et Nacre, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une invention de sa part pour moi qui ai toujours voulu un frère.

Seiki réfléchit puis haussa les épaules.

« - Je crois qu'elle serait quand même heureuse de te voir. Mais si tu ne veux pas, alors passons notre chemin.

- C'est pas la peine. Nous sommes arrivés.

Une petite maison se dressait au bout d'un sentier. La cheminée fumait donc il y avait quelqu'un. Cyan reconnut la fenêtre de sa chambre, à demi cachée par le pin qui poussait devant. Sous le porche, il y avait une table où elle s'asseyait pour regarder le soleil se coucher. Submergée par le souvenir, elle décida d'y aller et poussa le portillon en bois.

« - Vous venez ? Demanda t-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller seule ? Répondit Paprika.

- Non. C'est vous ma famille, je ne peux pas affronter cette épreuve seule.

Ils la suivirent donc.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte, Cyan hésita. Puis elle donna trois coups sur la porte et attendit. Un bruit de pas traînants s'éleva et dans un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme âgée, aux cheveux blanc retenus par un foulard noir. Elle portait une robe d'un violet sombre et un châle mauve qu'elle retenait sur le devant avec sa main gauche. Les trois garçons remarquèrent ses yeux bleus délavés comme usés par les larmes. Elle était vraiment ridée, ce qui les conforta dans leur impression : cette femme avait beaucoup pleuré.

Cyan ouvrit la bouche mais ses lèvres tremblèrent. Sa mère la dévisagea, une lueur fugitive fit briller un instant ses yeux avant qu'ils ne re sombrent dans leur mélancolie.

« - Oh c'est toi… Entre, entre. Ce doit être tes amis Liocyns, entrez. Ne restez pas dehors, la nuit va tomber.

- Mère. Comment vas-tu ?

- Entrez, entrez. Je vais vous servir de quoi manger. Mettez vous à table. Il y a une bouteille de vin, pour ceux qui l'aiment. Je vais vous chercher du lait et du miel.

- Mère…

- Assieds-toi mon enfant. Je m'occupe de tout.

La vieille femme les laissa tandis qu'ils prenaient place.

« - Excuse-moi de te dire ça mais… Cet accueil me change de celui auquel j'ai droit. Fit Paprika.

- Oui. Ici les Liocyns sont aimés, ils ont œuvré pour aider cette terre aride à devenir fertile.

- Ta mère vit dans un autre monde. Dit Nacre, doucement. On le lit dans ses yeux. Tu as vraiment eu un frère, Cyan, et elle l'a perdu.

- Oui, je m'en doute. Peut-être qu'en me disant qu'elle l'a confié, elle voulait me dire qu'il est mort quand il était encore au berceau. Pourtant…

- Tu n'en es pas sûre, c'est ça ?

- Hm.

La vieille revint rapidement avec un plateau rempli de nourriture. Outre le lait au miel que les Liocyns affectionnaient, il y avait de la viande rôtie, des légumes, de la purée, des pâtés, et du pain de son. Paprika sentit son ventre gronder et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« - Ben, quel festin. Madame, nous vous remercions de tout cœur mais… Vous vous donnez bien du mal.

- Mangez, mes enfants. C'est un honneur pour moi que d'avoir des Liocyns à ma table. Et puis, au moins je me serais donné du mal pour quelque chose.

Les quatre amis se servirent donc, sous le regard bienveillant mais triste de la mère de Cyan. Cette dernière évitait de croiser son regard, gênée. C'est sa mère qui, posant sa main sur la sienne, la fit réagir.

« - L'as-tu trouvé ?

- Pardon ?

Sa mère ouvrit des yeux agrandis.

« - L'as-tu trouvé ? Il va bien ?

- Euh… Mère, je…

- Mon petit garçon…

La vieille s'assit dans son fauteuil à bascule et, se balançant mollement, les mains sur ses genoux, fixa le sol.

« - Mon garçon, mon petit garçon…

Cyan se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La nuit avait recouvert le ciel et les étoiles brillaient. Seiki se leva et la rejoignit.

« - C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas venir ? Ta mère se renferme toujours sur elle.

- C'est pénible car je n'existe pas, ou très peu pour elle. J'ai droit à un peu d'attention puis elle replonge dans sa torpeur.

- Tu sais, c'est horrible de perdre un enfant.

- Surtout un fils. Un homme construit selon ses espérances. La femme étant soumise à l'homme, un fils permet d'espérer la liberté.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses.

Cyan regarda Seiki d'un air stupéfait.

« - Pour moi, les femmes sont nos égales. Nous, les Liocyns, en sommes la preuve : la magie n'est pas réservée aux hommes. Tu n'as pas à être soumise à qui que ce soit, tu es maître de ton destin.

Plus loin, Nacre et Paprika les observaient en tenant des paris.

« - Dix qu'il l'embrasse ! Soutint Paprika.

- Il n'est même pas au courant qu'elle en pince pour lui ! Répondit Nacre.

- Alors ça va pas tarder !

- Il est pas très vif, il s'en rendra pas compte avant un bout de temps.

- Ouais. Et même s'il s'en rendait compte, peut-être qu'il ne sera pas amoureux d'elle.

Nacre sourit.

« - Tu vois, ça, j'en suis pas si sûr !

- Ah ouais ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Hum…

- Raconte !

- Non !

- Nacre !

- Non !

Une heure après, ils aidèrent la mère de Cyan à aller se coucher, firent le ménage et se rendirent dans la chambre de Cyan. Là, ils prirent chacun une couverture et se couchèrent, le sommeil les prenant rapidement.

Le village des Liocyns.

Ils quittèrent la maison très tôt pour se rendre dans le village un peu plus loin. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les rues, ils furent frappés par le nombre impressionnant de Liocyns, reconnaissables à leurs drapés. Il n'y en avait jamais eu tant qu'ici.

« - C'est vraiment un endroit où les hommes vivent en parfaite harmonie avec nous. Dit Paprika.

- Oui. Il y a des boutiques pour Liocyns tenues par des hommes. Comme en Uzar. Ici, nous aidons vraiment. C'est une contrée peu propice pour les hommes. Il y a de l'eau, mais elle peut inonder comme refuser de couler, il y a de la terre mais elle ne donne pas facilement des récoltes, il y a de l'air mais il peut souffler comme un fou, balayant tout, ou bien laisser rôtir toute vie sans apaiser par un murmure, il y a du feu caché dans les entrailles de la Terre, les Monts Vinina, qui menace de tout brûler.

Les garçons regardèrent Cyan, un peu effrayés.

« - Mais heureusement les Liocyns œuvrent. Grâce à nos pouvoirs, nous parvenons à implorer les éléments d'être plus conciliants. Et en échange, les hommes s'occupent de la Nature.

- Magnifique. Ici, je crois, le rêve de tout Liocyn est réel. Fit Seiki.

- Oui. Mais s'il doit être menacé…

Cyan s'aperçut alors qu'un Liocyn accourut vers eux. Il était plutôt paniqué et cherchait son souffle. Les quatre amis remarquèrent qu'il était issus de la faction Aer par son écusson.

« - Maîtres Liocyns ! C'est terrible !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Seiki.

- Les Monts… Les Monts Vinina se réveillent…

- Quoi ?

- Nous sommes allés voir… Mais plusieurs d'entre nous ont été tués… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il s'évanouit et tomba à terre.

« - Ne restez pas là ; fustigea Seiki à l'adresse des Liocyns qui les regardaient ; emmenez cet homme se faire soigner ! Moi et mes amis nous allons voir ce qu'il se passe.

- On sait déjà ce qu'il se passe. Murmura Paprika entre ses dents.

- Oui. Les Mages Noirs sont là-bas. Répondit Cyan.

- Allons-y. Dit Nacre.

Ils se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces vers les montagnes du Sud de la Landoria.

Hudura contacte Océan.

Pendant que les évènements se précipitaient dans les Terres de l'ancien continent Fama Gloria, Hudura réfléchissait dans sa prison. Le pays de Bézar se mouvait toujours et il savait que les Liocyns Noirs provoquaient des catastrophes pour répandre la peur et la souffrance. Ce n'était qu'un question de temps avant qu'ils n'utilisent Océan pour arriver à leurs fins.

« - Je dois essayer de le convaincre de ne pas utiliser son sort.

Par chance, les gardes étaient allés faire une pause. Océan était en face de lui. Les cellules se trouvaient tout autour de cet étrange garçon et Hudura lui faisait face. Il s'approcha des barreaux et le regarda.

« - Eh ! Toi, Océan. S'il te plaît, écoute moi. Ne te laisse pas faire par les Mages Noirs. N'utilise pas le sort de Fama Gloria, je t'en prie.

Océan fixait toujours droit devant lui et Hudura en fut mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, il continua.

« - Ils veulent s'emparer de notre Monde, tu comprends ? Mettre à feu et à sang toute la Terre. Répandre malheur et souffrance. Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire.

Il se taisait toujours. Hudura s'énerva.

« - Tu as un cœur de pierre, ou quoi ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Espèce de… Prends ça !

Hudura invoqua la _Gifle Aqueuse_, un petit sort d'attaque suffisamment puissant pour gifler l'ennemi. Mais…

« - Hein ? Que…

Le sort s'évapora comme il entrait dans la périphérie de Océan.

« - Tu es protégé par un champ magique. Si tu parviens à le dresser, pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas ? Tu veux que les Mages Noirs détruisent la Terre ?

- Arrête Hudura, c'est inutile.

Hudura tourna la tête vers la gauche. Saniga venait de parler.

« - Saniga, comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme toujours, pas fraîche. Mais tu perd ton temps à lui parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne réagit jamais, même face à ses geôliers. Ce garçon est étrange.

- Mais c'est un Liocyn !

- Hudura, il s'appelle Océan et il est amorphe.

- Coriandre ?

- Oui. Ce garçon ne répond pas, ne parle pas et ne bouge pas. On dit qu'il ne vit que pour lui même.

- C'est ce que tout le monde fait, non ?

- Pas vraiment. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait sur terre. Il n'a aucun besoin. Il ignore tout du concept de la vie. Il est prisonnier de sa liberté.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je sais. C'est dur à comprendre. Moi même, je n'ai pas tout saisi. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te répondra pas.

- il est autiste ?

- Non, ça va au-delà de l'autisme. Océan n'a aucun besoin, aucune nécessité, il se suffit à lui-même.

Hudura pensa alors qu'Océan était fragile. Océan ne pouvait faire qu'obéir. Il ne faisait rien d'autre par lui-même que de se protéger. La seule vie qu'il lui importait était la sienne. Si obéir lui permettait de vivre, alors qu'il obéisse… Et qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« - Il n'est pas stupide… Il est d'une intelligence incroyable, mais pourtant, il est très égoïste.

- Autre chose, Hudura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Saniga ?

- Océan n'est pas maléfique, au contraire. Il a le cœur totalement pur.

Pur. Ne connaissant pas le mal, non corrompu, ignorant la peur, la douleur. Ce garçon était étrange. Comment pouvait-il être si égoïste et avoir un cœur pur ?

« - Mais… Il y a peut-être un moyen de détourner la situation à notre avantage.

Hudura sourit. Il avait eu une bonne idée.

Combat près des volcans de Vinina.

« - Y a personne ?

Paprika s'avança de quelques pas et regarda à droite et à gauche. Derrière lui, Nacre, Cyan et Seiki se tenaient sur leurs gardes.

« - Y a personne. Répéta Paprika. Pourtant, il règne une atmosphère étrange ici.

- Oui. On sent bien que les volcans ont été réveillés par un sort. Fit Cyan.

- Peut-être les Mages Noirs ont cru que les volcans feraient le boulot seuls et ils n'ont pas jugé bon de surveiller. Suggéra Nacre. En tout cas, nous devons effacer ce sort, ou toute la vallée sera brûlée.

Devant eux, les cratères crachaient des torrents de lave incandescente qui réduisaient en cendres tout ce qui se trouvait sur leurs chemins.

« - C'est un travail pour moi. Dit Paprika. Je suis un Liocyn de Feu après tout.

- Attends, Paprika. Tout ceci est bien trop étrange… Commença Seiki.

Une rafale puissante se mit tout à coup à leur souffler dessus, les envoyant quelques mètres en arrière. Se protégeant le visage avec les mains, Seiki resta en avant, malgré les cendres rougeoyantes qui s'abattaient sur lui.

« - Montre toi, Mage Noir.

- Hi !Hi !Hi !Hi !Hiii ! Pauvres vers de terre. Vous ne ferez pas le poids contre nous.

Nacre, Paprika et Cyan regardèrent devant eux : deux Liocyns drapés de noir les toisaient avec d'immondes rictus sur les lèvres.

« - Ils se cachaient ! Fit Paprika.

- Si nous n'avons pu les sentir, ils ont un niveau très élevé. Conclut Nacre.

Paprika revint à la hauteur de Seiki, prêt à se battre, mais son compagnon, posant sa main sur son épaule, tenta de le faire reculer.

« - Paprika. Tu as déjà combattu il n'y a même pas cinq jours. N'oublie pas que la puissance de nos sorts est relative à nos conditions physique et mentale.

- Pour qui tu me prends, Seiki ? Je suis tout à fait capable de les vaincre.

- Je n'en doute pas mais… En temps normal. Laisse nous faire, Nacre, Cyan et moi, nous nous en sortirons.

- Je suis un Liocyn Ignus, c'est à moi d'arrêter ces maudits ennemis !

Il s'échappa vers l'avant avant que Seiki ne puisse faire un geste.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Nacre. Il est devenu fou ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il tient absolument à les affronter.

- Paprika a toujours été impulsif ; s'il a décidé quelque chose, on ne peut pas le faire changer d'avis en un instant.

- Mais il risque de se faire tuer ! S'écria Cyan. Nous devons l'arrêter.

Ils tournèrent la tête en entendant un hurlement horrible. Paprika était agenouillé, plié sur lui même. Une étrange aura verte l'entourait et l'imprégnait.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hurla Seiki.

- Hin !Hin !Hin ! C'est le _Maléficia Verde_. Répondit l'un des Mages Noirs, sans plus.

- Qu'est ce… Murmura Nacre, surpris.

- Paprika ! Paprika !

- Non Cyan, reviens ! S'écria Seiki.

Paprika se tordait de douleur, à présent, rongé par le sort maudit. Du sang commença à perler au coin de sa bouche, puis s'étira en un filet paresseux. Cyan accourait vers lui, sans aucune conscience du danger. Un jet de flammes explosa juste à sa droite, ne l'évitant que de justesse : les volcans commençaient à évacuer le magma de toute part.

« - Oh non ! Paprika, Cyan ! Criait Seiki.

- Seiki, la lave atteindra bientôt la vallée. Il y a des habitations qui risquent d'être détruites…

- Je sais. Mais nous avons besoin de nos compagnons pour pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Tu es Liocyn de 9ème cycle, non ? Tu es puissant, alors bats-toi contre ces deux traîtres et moi, je m'occupe des nôtres.

- On va voir.

Pendant ce temps, Cyan avait atteint son ami et, agenouillée auprès de lui, elle tentait de repousser le maléfice dont il était victime.

« - Tiens bon, Paprika ! Je vais te soigner.

- Non !

Il rassembla ses forces malgré la douleur et la repoussa.

« - Je… je vais les… Vaincre. Uh…

Il concentra son énergie vitale jusqu'à créer une boule de lumière vibrante.

« - Paprika ! Ignus ne marchera pas sur un volcan ! Fit Cyan.

- Tais-toi… Je vais… Je vais tuer ces Liocyns Noirs ! _**Ignus edax rerum, age quod agis, dixi**_!

Une vague de flammes s'étendit vers leurs ennemis qui, sans bouger, encaissèrent l'attaque sans aucun dommage. Stupéfaits, Nacre et les siens en restèrent cois.

« - Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Fit-il.

- Paprika ! Cria Seiki.

Le jeune garçon s'écroula, Cyan l'entourant aussitôt de ses bras.

« - Paprika ! Réponds, je t'en prie…

- Le _Maléficia Verde_ est un sort qui se nourrit des forces de celui qui en est atteint !

- Comment le sais-tu, Seiki ?

- Je l'avais lu dans le Livre des sorts de Magie Noire. C'est un piège : si celui qui est ensorcelé attaque, toute son énergie sera absorbée et ensuite, il mourra.

- QUOI !

- Hin !Hin !Après votre ami, c'est vous qui allez mourir !

Seiki courut se mettre devant Cyan et Paprika et s'adressa à son amie.

« - Cyan, pars vite avec Nacre. Il faut absolument empêcher la lave de brûler la vallée.

- Mais… Paprika ?

- Je reste ici, je vais m'occuper de ces deux-là. Cours vite avec Nacre et agissez. Les volcans ne vont pas tarder à exploser.

- D'accord, mais sois prudent.

- Bien sûr.

Il lui sourit puis se re concentra. Cyan revint vers Nacre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il faut agir. Laissons Seiki se débrouiller et nous, allons aider les hommes de la vallée.

- Bien.

Ils partirent, rebroussant chemin. Les deux Liocyns Noirs en furent un peu déconcertés mais ils fixèrent bien vite leur attention sur Seiki.

« On va bien voir si Torrent Bleu a raison de croire que je suis l'Elu. En tout cas, je ne laisserai pas Paprika entre leurs mains. »

Seiki la Tornade !

En voyant Seiki leur faire face, les Mages Noirs restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Serrant les dents, le Liocyn Aer contint sa colère.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeune coq ? Fit l'un des Mages Noirs.

- Regarde le : la moindre petite brise le balaierait comme un brin de paille !

- Tu es vraiment assigné à la faction Aer ? Ils gâchent vraiment tout !

Il était vrai que Seiki, malgré ses 1m 80, était très mince et ses épaules n'étaient pas aussi développées que pour son ami Paprika. Il était élancé, cependant, ses muscles n'étaient pas négligeables : il était un homme, après tout, et en tant que tel, il avait développé sa force physique.

« - Au lieu de vous moquer de moi, pensez à vous défendre. Je vais vous surprendre, je vous le promets.

- Garde tes promesses ! Tu vas mourir toi aussi pour avoir voulu barrer le chemin aux Liocyns Noirs ! _Maléficia Verde_ !

Seiki ne se laissa pas démonter. Il se concentra, yeux fermés, et augmenta sa concentration spirituelle pour ériger un champ de protection. Le sort maléfique fut repoussé immédiatement.

« - Comment a-t-il… ?

- _Spiritualis Protectio_. Tout Liocyn supérieur est capable de dresser un champ de protection qui l'immunise un temps contre les sorts.

Avant de retourner en compagnie de Seiki, nous devons en savoir un peu plus sur les Liocyns. Comme nous le savons déjà, ce sont des hommes ayant la capacité d'utiliser les forces de la Nature et le terme « Liocyn » signifie : LIgueur Occulte des CYcles de la Nature.

Pour pouvoir devenir l'un d'eux, il faut posséder un esprit généreux et altruiste et, cela seul les Liocyns parviennent à le ressentir, avoir en soi un potentiel magique. C'est à dire qu'un Liocyn, par sa seule présence, dégage une force effaçant tous ceux qui se trouvent auprès de lui. Les Liocyns appellent ça le **Spiritualis Fortia (SF)**, _ce que les psychologues de notre temps pourraient appeler AT_ _Field_. Au cours de son apprentissage, le Liocyn développe son SF et peut parvenir à lui faire prendre forme, c'est le _Spiritualis Protectio_ C'est aussi ce SF qui permet aux Liocyns de maîtriser la Nature grâce aux sorts qu'ils apprennent. Pour cela, ils laissent la Nature les imprégner, ne faire qu'un avec eux. Toute leur maîtrise de la magie se base sur l'exploitation de leur SF.

Les Liocyns Noirs dévisagèrent Seiki. Le _Spiritualis Protectio_, ils en avaient déjà entendu parler. Mais comment un garçon aussi jeune pouvait être capable d'en invoquer un, et d'une telle force ?

« - Je crois que vous m'avez sous-estimé. Avant d'en finir avec vous, je vais vous montrer ma puissance. **Aer volat, spiritus ubi vult spirat, dixi**!

Les Mages Noirs sentirent le vent se déchaîner sous leurs pieds et se mettre à tourbillonner autour d'eux. En quelques secondes, une cyclone s'abattit sur eux, les faisant voltiger comme rien. Hurlant, ils virent Seiki, les mains tendues devant lui, maintenir cette puissance sans faiblir. Puis, il abaissa brutalement ses mains et les deux Mages Noir s'écrasèrent au sol.

« - Argh… Pour… Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas achevés ?

- Avant, je veux que vous preniez bien conscience de ce que vous avez fait. Les Liocyns doivent servir les hommes et non pas le contraire. La Nature ne se détruit pas elle même.

- Tu… Tu plaisantes ! Tout ce qui est chétif, la Nature le tue… Les hommes sont faibles… Ils… Ils ne peuvent pas…

- C'est pour cela que nous existons, nous les Liocyns. Les hommes sont intelligents, ils n'ont pas besoin de pouvoirs pour prendre ce que la Nature donne. Mais elle même étant capricieuse, nous servons à panser ses blessures et, les hommes étant impuissants pour ça, nous les protégeons.

- Ton nom est Seiki… Seiki ?

- Maintenant, disparaissez. _Destruction de l'âme_.

- Quoi ? AAAARRGGHHHHH !

Les deux Liocyns Noirs se transformèrent en une fumée noirâtre qui s'évapora. Seiki souffla puis se retourna vers Paprika, inconscient.

« - Il ne lui reste que peu de temps. Cyan est capable de le guérir. Mais en attendant…

Seiki lui souffla doucement sur le visage. Paprika reprit un peu de couleurs mais resta inanimé.

« - Le _Don_ te donnera la force de résister. Allons, nous devons rejoindre Nacre et Cyan.

Il chargea Paprika sur son dos et repartit. Les volcans continuaient à déverser la lave et la montagne commençait à se désagréger. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps pour éviter la catastrophe.

Le Moesius.

Dans la vallée, la situation était proche du chaos. Lorsque Cyan et Nacre étaient redescendus, prévenant les habitants des risques qu'ils encouraient, ils avaient dû faire face à une réaction de panique totale qui les avait submergés. Heureusement, grâce à l'aide de Liocyns résidants, ils avaient réussi à faire évacuer les villageois sans aucun débordement.

Une fois les habitations désertées, à quelques mètres de l'entrée du village, le doyen s'attarda pour se rassurer auprès de Cyan et Nacre.

« - Nous n'avons aucun endroit où aller, cela fait bien longtemps que nous sommes installés ici.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ferons tout pour que les volcans épargnent votre bourg. Assura Cyan.

- Nos confrères Liocyns vont vous protéger en attendant. Expliqua Nacre. Nous nous chargeons du reste.

- Soyez prudents, seigneurs Liocyns.

Nacre et Cyan se retournèrent et rentrèrent dans le village désert. Les fumerolles avaient recouvert les rues, assombrissant les alentours. Nullement incommodés par les cendres, Cyan et Nacre se rendaient à l'autre bout des habitations afin de constater la progression de la lave. L'horizon était rouge, l'atmosphère s'était énormément réchauffée et, ils l'avaient remarqué en descendant des monts, l'incendie progressait : la lave enflammait les arbres, les fougères, l'herbe…

« - Avant tout, il faut protéger le village, Cyan. Nous nous occuperons des dégâts de l'incendie plus tard.

- Oui… Nacre, regarde là-bas !

Une forme s'agitait, indéfinissable dans la lueur rouge. Craignant des villageois surpris par le feu, les Liocyns se précipitèrent en avant.

« - Par ici, nous allons vous aider ! Cria Nacre.

- Nacre ! Cyan ! C'est nous, Seiki et Paprika !

- Seiki ! Fit Cyan, soulagée.

Le jeune homme posa leur ami au sol.

« - Il va mal. Le _Maléficia Verde_ est en train de le tuer. J'ai retardé son effet mais…

- Attends, c'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour lui ; fit Nacre ; les volcans vont finir par exploser.

- Je sais. J'ai vu la lave en redescendant. Vas-y avec Cyan, je reste auprès de Paprika.

Les deux Liocyns acquiescèrent et se précipitèrent vers la coulée de magma..

Une fois sur place, ils se rendirent compte qu'effectivement, plusieurs cratères avaient dû exploser car il y avait un vrai torrent de lave qui dévalait les monts.

« - Il faut faire quelque chose, Cyan. Sans quoi le village sera dévasté et, nous ne savons pas où s'arrêtera la lave… Si jamais ça doit s'arrêter.

- Si nous pouvions faire un barrage qui permettrait à la lave de se solidifier… On gagnerait du temps et on pourrait agir sur les volcans.

Cyan se figea soudainement. Nacre le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle.

« - T'as une idée ?

- Je ne sais pas si… Peut-être ça pourrait marcher…

- Cyan ! Il faut agir !

- Il y a un sort, mais il est difficile à invoquer, je n'ai même pas encore commencé à travailler dessus. Et puis, c'est un sort d'Eau.

- C'est notre seul espoir, Cyan !

- Je vais essayer. Pour Paprika, qui a tenu à se battre malgré son état d'épuisement. Et pour nous tous.

Ils s'approchèrent du torrent de lave. Celui ci arrivait sur eux à toute vitesse. Cyan ferma les yeux, les bras légèrement écartés du corps, les mains en bas, paumes vers l'extérieur.

« - Scinde-toi, libère un passage. Coupe ton déferlement, retiens ton cours. Je t'invoque, _Moesius_, agis.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la coulée de lave. Le sol se mit à trembler, manquant de faire perdre l'équilibre aux deux Liocyns, mais Cyan tint le choc. Sans se déconcentrer, elle fixa son attention sur la lave. Et puis une lueur bleu surgit dans le magma et s'étendit sur toute la coulée, la teignant en bleu.

Le mouvement se ralentit et la lave fut séparée.

« -Tu y es parvenue, Cyan ! Continue ! Encouragea Nacre.

Ce qui provenait des volcans en amont s'entassa tandis que la partie non alimentée se solidifia en un mur plutôt élevé. Lentement, le fossé se ressouda mais la progression du magma restait stoppée.

« - Ouf… Oh Nacre, dépêchons-nous maintenant de calmer les volcans, ça ne tiendra pas longtemps.

- Oui, viens. Cyan, tu as été géniale !

- Merci.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au sommet des Monts Vinina, en évitant la lave. Il leur fallait désormais rendormir les volcans.

Paprika est sauvé.

« - Les cratères sont engorgés. Je pense qu'ils ont réussi à éveiller les volcans et utilisé un sortilège de viscosité. Expliqua Nacre.

- Viscosité ? Ils seraient parvenus à rendre la lave moins liquide ?

- Oui. Ce qui fait que la lave se solidifie avant d'être sortie du cratère. Celui-ci se retrouve bouché et la pression étant trop importante, il finit par exploser.

- Tu as une idée pour vaincre ce sort ?

Nacre secoua lentement la tête.

« - Si seulement Paprika était là… Lui il connaît bien les sorts de feu.

- Mais Nacre, nous sommes sensés les connaître aussi. Tu es son meilleur ami et, même si tu n'obtiens pas sa puissance, tu es capable de calmer ces volcans.

Nacre regarda Cyan dans les yeux. Il y puisa la volonté d'accomplir son devoir et, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, il s'avança.

« - Quand on n'a aucun sort capable de régler le problème, on peut prier l'élément.

- Alors vas-y.

- Oui. Fit Nacre en levant les mains, paumes vers le ciel. Feu, élément sacré, symbole de chaleur, esprit brûlant de vie, je t'en prie, écoute moi, Liocyn Aer. Oublie les ordres de ces mages de ténèbres, oublie car ces ordres sont au nom du Mal. Ils t'ont tiré de ton sommeil, et ils t'ont rendu furieux en t'entravant. Retourne à ton sommeil, Feu sacré, retournes-y, toi qui œuvre pour le Bien.

Pendant qu'il parlait, son énergie interne s'était mis à briller et rayonnait autour de lui en une aura d'un jaune clair, aux effluves emplies de bonté. Cyan l'observait, encourageant son ami de toutes ses forces et, un peu inquiète néanmoins.

« - Feu sacré, si tu as entendu mes paroles, je t'en prie, exauce-les. Calme ta fureur et retrouve ton sommeil.

Il y eut un gargouillement profond, un bruit de succion provenant des cratères, et la lave cessa de tenter de sortir. Le magma qui emplissait les cheminées redescendit pour retourner dans les entrailles de la terre. Les coulées se solidifièrent, comme si l'on avait versé de l'eau dessus.

Cyan s'approcha de Nacre et l'étreignit.

« - Tu as réussi, Nacre. Tu as été merveilleux.

- Je dois t'avouer que, j'ai trouvé en toi la force de le faire.

- Quel compliment ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider.

- Redescendons vite, Cyan. Paprika va très mal.

- Oui. Je vais le soigner.

Ils retournèrent rapidement au village.

Ils trouvèrent Seiki assis auprès de Paprika, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, la tête baissée. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de ses amis, il releva les yeux et sourit faiblement.

« - je savais que vous réussiriez.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Nacre.

- Il faiblit de plus en plus. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Paprika haletait, brûlant de fièvre, le corps exsangue sous son drapé orange.

Seiki regarda Cyan, ses yeux verts brillant d'une intensité immense, ce qui la fit rougir. Seiki la troublait, il était très beau garçon, il lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait soutenir longtemps son regard, ayant l'impression de devenir transparente, comme s'il lisait en elle. Et en cet instant, il la regardait de cette façon, même si c'était parce que Paprika se mourait et qu'elle était leur seul espoir.

« - Tiens bon, Paprika ; dit-elle en s'agenouillant auprès du garçon ; je vais effacer ce maudit sort qui t'empoisonne.

- Tu vas utiliser le _Sanctus_ ? Demanda Nacre.

- Non, il pourrait lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Torrent Bleu m'avait parlé du _Deo Gratias_. Je vais l'employer pour lui.

Elle posa ses mains sur Paprika de chaque côté de son cœur, la droite sous la gorge, la gauche sur l'abdomen. Une aura bleutée se mit à briller.

« - Grâce de Dieu, versez votre bonté sur ce jeune homme. Puissiez-vous éloigner la mort qui étreint son cœur. Sauvez-le, je vous en prie.

L'énergie que dégageait Cyan se concentra en une boule lumineuse qui se fondit en Paprika. Ce dernier se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite, affolant Nacre et Seiki qui pourtant n'intervinrent pas. Il se mit à gémir, des larmes se formèrent sous ses yeux et glissèrent lentement sur ses joues. De grosses gouttes de sueur suintaient sur sa peau, expulsant le mal dont il était atteint. Puis dans un dernier gémissement, il poussa un soupir et retrouva un rythme de respiration plus calme. Cyan sourit d'un air las.

« - Bien, il a répondu au traitement !

- Cyan, tu as été super. Murmura Seiki.

- Merci.

Nacre s'agenouilla à son tour près de Paprika et tapota doucement sa joue. Paprika ouvrit les yeux, un peu sonné.

« - Que… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tout va bien, petit imprudent ! Sourit Seiki. Le village est sauvé.

- Ah…

Il tourna la tête de façon à ne plus les voir. Cyan remarqua qu'il serrait les poings.

« - J'ai rien pu faire… Souffla t-il.

- Paprika, nous t'avons dit que tu étais mentalement épuisé. Expliqua Nacre.

- J'ai rien… Rien pu faire. Répéta t-il.

- Si, car nous avons donné le meilleur de nous pour sauver le village. Intervint Cyan. Pour que tu sois fier de nous.

Paprika se retourna vivement. Cyan lui souriait, Seiki et Nacre aussi. Il s'assit et éclata de rire.

« - Oui, d'accord, j'ai été imprudent ! Mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de ça pour que je sois fier de vous. Au contraire, je me sens honteux : vous ne devez pas être fier de moi !

- Bien sûr que si ! Répliqua Seiki. Tu as tout fait pour protéger ce village, même épuisé. Paprika, tu es quelqu'un d'extra !

- C'est bon, arrêtez ou je vais rougir !

Ils rirent tous, soulagés.

« - Bon, c'est pas fini. Il faut remettre à neuf la Nature ! Décida Paprika.

- Mince, alors ! Il a pas perdu son énergie ! Fit Nacre.

- Je t'ai entendu !

Les Liocyns hypnotisés.

Ils quittèrent le village au petit matin, sous les remerciements des habitants qui avaient retrouvé leurs maisons intactes et un environnement encore plus abondant qu'avant. Les morceaux de lave avaient disparu, les arbres brûlés étaient de nouveau feuillus, les fleurs, l'herbe, les plantes avaient repoussé.

De nouveau sur la route, les quatre Liocyns discutaient à propos des Liocyns Noirs.

« - Ils sont sournois. Fit Paprika.

- Oh ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda Cyan.

- Parce qu'ils ne font rien eux-mêmes. Ils détruisent par la Nature, non pas en lançant des sorts directement sur les hommes.

- Oui. Je pense qu'ils veulent discréditer la Nature aux yeux des hommes. Continua Seiki. Ils n'ont déjà pas confiance en nous, les « bons » Liocyns…

- Je pense comme toi ; fit Nacre ; Et puis, ils détruisent l'espoir. Les hommes croient en notre protection ; s'ils se font attaquer… Même si nous leur venons en aide, la peur naîtra en leurs cœurs.

- C'est terrible. Dit Cyan. Si nous sommes discrédités…

- Ouah, de toute façon, nous sommes déjà discrédités, comme tu dis, dans certains lieux. Regarde chez moi… Dit Paprika.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Admit-elle.

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant sur leur prochain lieu de mission.

« - Je n'aimerais pas quitter la Landoria sans la savoir entièrement nettoyée de ces renégats. Dit Nacre..

- C'est vrai mais… Commença Seiki.

Ils se redressèrent, tendus comme des flèches. Une présence oppressante s'abattit sur eux.

« - Des ennemis, c'était à prévoir. Ils vont pas nous lâcher comme ça. Reprit Seiki.

- Mais… C'est différent. Différent qu'aux Monts Vinina. Fit Cyan.

- Oui. J'ai une peur insidieuse qui envahit mon estomac. Murmura Nacre.

- Regardez ! S'écria Paprika.

Cinq Liocyns venaient vers eux. A voir leurs drapés de couleurs, il s'agissait de Liocyns comme eux.

« - Non. C'est d'eux que vient cette sensation. Fit Cyan. Leurs auras sont infernales.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Nacre.

- Hypnotisés. Répondit Seiki.

Ils le regardèrent et la peur grandit en eux : Seiki avait pâli et une fine sueur couvrait son beau visage. Cyan regarda de nouveau les Liocyns qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux : Leurs regards vides passaient à travers eux.

Hudura, maître de Océan !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Hudura ? Si les gardes reviennent, ils te feront passer un sale quart d'heure ! S'affola Saniga.

- Laisse moi faire, et tais-toi ! Répliqua le Liocyn Aqua.

Il fixa Océan et se concentra. Grâce à sa sensibilité, il pouvait utiliser le sort de _Chanteclair_, mais aussi pratiquer plusieurs langages dont le _Télé pathos_, un sort de transmission de pensée. Hudura ferma les yeux mais l'image de Océan, immobile sur sa chaise, lui apparut dans son esprit.

« Océan, c'est Liocyn Hudura qui te parle. Tu dois contacter Liocyn Torrent Bleu de façon à ce qu'il nous repère. Je te le demande, Liocyn Océan. Fais-le. »

Hudura sentit alors une chaleur douce l'envahir. C'était une sensation si pure, bienfaisante, et très apaisante.

« Incroyable, c'est Océan qui dégage cette sensation. Est-ce sa façon de communiquer ? Peut-être n'est-il pas si renfermé ? Non, je crois qu'il s'agit de son **Spiritualis Fortia**. Mais je n'en avais jamais ressenti d'aussi puissant, ni d'aussi pur. Et pourquoi me pénètre-t-il ainsi ? Me jugerait-il ? »

Hudura sentit soudain une force extraordinaire le soulever, et il fut projeté en arrière sur le mur de sa prison. Sonné, mais indemne, il se releva et revint à la grille.

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Cria t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu gueules comme ça ?

Les gardes étaient revenus. Hudura regarda Océan, la bouche bée.

« - Tu… Tu m'as protégé… ?

- Ferme la bouche sinon tu vas gober les mouches ! C'est pas ce qui manque par ici ! Railla l'un des gardes.

- Ouais tu parles. Murmura Hudura.

Puis il retourna son attention sur Océan. Le jeune homme ne bougeait toujours pas mais Hudura pouvait ressentir une étrange aura provenant de lui.

« Il le fait ! Oh bon sang, il le fait, il obéit ! C'est vrai, il a le cœur pur et il a dû certainement s'assurer que j'étais un Bon Liocyn. »

Mais Hudura avait tort. Océan avait, certes, mis à nu son esprit, mais non pas pour savoir s'il était bon ou maléfique. Océan avait senti en Hudura quelque chose qu'il pouvait reconnaître.

Lorsque les gardes s'endormirent après avoir bu quelques litres de vin, Saniga et Coriandre appelèrent Hudura.

« - Alors ?

- J'espère que ça a marché. Nous allons peut-être avoir bientôt du renfort.

- Que ce soit vrai ! Soupira Saniga.

- J'ai bien réfléchi, au sujet de Océan. Fit Coriandre. Je pense simplement qu'il méconnaît les émotions.

- Un être de glace ? Impossible. J'ai ressenti son **Spiritualis Fortia** et je peux t'assurer qu'il est empli de chaleur.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne les reconnaissait pas, j'ai dit qu'il les méconnaît. Il les ignore volontairement. Je vous ai dit qu'il ne faisait que se protéger.

- Excuse moi, mais tu renforces ma théorie de l'être de glace !

- En fait, il a une spiritualité si développée qu'il juge inutile de parler, de communiquer.

- Tu veux dire que sa longueur d'ondes est inaccessible pour nous ? Dit Saniga.

- Je crois.

- Je pense plutôt que rien n'est assez pur pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Il craint la souillure.

Saniga et Coriandre se regardèrent. Hudura se rapprochait de la vérité.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, sa fragilité le met en péril face aux Mages Noirs. Il ne sait qu'obéir, et que ce soit bien ou mal, il le fera.

- Tu as raison, Hudura. Pourvu que nos amis nous retrouvent. Souhaita Saniga.

- Tu me manques, Saniga.

- Toi aussi, mon chou !

Coriandre sourit et, dans son souvenir, une silhouette se forma. L'ami de son frère, comment s'appelait-il, déjà ?

Nacre et Seiki ensemble.

Face aux cinq Liocyns hypnotisés, il y avait Nacre et Seiki. Paprika, encore un peu convalescent, restait en arrière avec Cyan, laquelle avait utilisé beaucoup de son pouvoir. Si, lors de leur dernière mission, chacun avait agi, seuls Seiki, dont la capacité de récupération était plus rapide grâce à son rang de Liocyn supérieur, et Nacre, qui avait préservé ses forces, avaient encore assez de forces pour un combat.

« - Mais ça tombe mal ; fit Seiki ; on aurait bien eu besoin des talents d'exorcisme de Cyan.

- Oui, alors à nous d'assurer. Répondit Nacre. Mon point fort, c'est la persuasion. Si je parviens à les faire résister au sortilège dont ils sont prisonniers, c'est gagné. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me couvres.

- T'en fais pas ! S'il y a un problème, j'interviens.

Nacre acquiesça et s'avança. Devant lui, les cinq Liocyns le fixaient d'un air vide. Il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer qu'ils attaquèrent, chacun lançant un sort différent.

« - Qu'est-ce que… ? Hurla Nacre.

- _Spiritualis Protectio_, puissance maximum ! Cria Seiki.

Aussitôt, un bouclier invisible l'entoura, lui et Nacre. Les sorts ricochèrent sur la paroi du Protectio et s'évaporèrent.

« - Seiki ! Je savais pas que tu pouvais édifier une protection mentale de cette puissance ! Fit Nacre.

- C'est la raison majeure pour laquelle je suis un Liocyn supérieur ! Répondit Seiki. Mais dépêche-toi, car ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie !

- Oui ! T'en fais pas, je vais y arriver !

Seiki jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière. Paprika et Cyan étaient heureusement hors de portée de toute attaque mais il craignait que ça ne dure pas. Concentrant encore plus ses forces, il augmenta en puissance son _Protectio_. C'était à Nacre de jouer.

Nacre avait conscience du temps infime dont il disposait, mais la persuasion n'était pas une pratique qui s'exécutait en quelques secondes.

« - Il faut que j'y arrive ! Ces Liocyns ne méritent pas la mort ! Allez ! _Persuasio_ !

Des rayons jaunes apparurent et s'avancèrent, tels des serpents, vers les cinq malheureux hypnotisés. Nacre attendit qu'ils soient touchés par ces effluves avant de commencer son incantation.

« - Libère-toi, esprit possédé, que ton âme se réincarne en ton corps et chasse le mal dont tu es atteint. Je suis ton aide, ton écoute, et ton ami. Ouvre toi au monde, ouvre toi au Bien. Libère-toi…

- Nacre !Nacre ! Que se passe t-il ? Cria Seiki.

Nacre tremblait sur ses jambes et se courbait, plié en deux par un poids invisible. En face, les cinq Liocyns continuaient à lancer des attaques, inutilement car le Protectio officiait toujours. Nacre releva la tête et fit signe que tout allait.

« - Libère-toi, esprit… Esprit possédé, que ton âme se réincarne… Libère-toi…Esprit…

- Bon, sang, Nacre ! Reprends-toi !

- Ça va… Ça va aller, Seiki. Je dois… Je dois les… Argh !

Nacre posa un genou à terre et porta la main à sa bouche, comme s'il voulait se retenir de vomir. De la sueur dégouttait sur tout son corps. Déconcentré un instant, Seiki abaissa son _Protectio_ et un sort d'explosion s'abattit à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Seiki reforma le bouclier en un instant tandis que, plus loin derrière eux, Cyan et Paprika attendaient, inquiets.

« - Qu'est-ce que Nacre a, Paprika ?

- J'en sais rien. On dirait qu'il subit un contrecoup.

- Hein !

De son côté, Seiki s'inquiétait pour Nacre, sentant que son ami avait de grosses difficultés.

« - Nacre, arrête immédiatement ! Ils ont un contre sort qui se retourne contre toi ! Si tu continues, tu vas être salement affecté !

- Je m'en fous, il faut les sauver. Alors, je vais détruire le sort d'hypnotisme !

Nacre parvint à se relever, au prix d'un grand effort, et refit face à leurs adversaires.

« - Libère… Toi… Esprit… Possédé… Je te… Je te le demande… Chasse le Mal…

Il poussa un grand cri et, tendant ses mains vers les cinq Liocyns, un grand rayon d'un blanc éclatant se projeta et les toucha. Ils se mirent à hurler en se tenant la tête, s'effondrèrent et se tortillèrent sur le sol. Seiki cessa de dresser le Protectio mais Nacre tomba au sol lui aussi. Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui, noués d'angoisse.

« - Nacre ! Nacre ! Réponds-nous ! Fit Cyan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Seiki ? Un contre sort aurait…

- Je pense que oui. C'est terrible mais… Nacre est touché. Il faut le soigner et là, nous avons besoin d'une potion de guérison. Les enchantements seront impuissants face à ce mal.

- Même le _Sanctus_ ? Demanda Paprika.

- Oui. Même celui-là.

- Comment le sais-tu ? S'écria Cyan.

- Je le sens. Oh, si seulement nous avions un Liocyn Terra à nos côtés.

- Attends !

Paprika courut vers les cinq Liocyns, qui avaient cessé de hurler et de gigoter au sol ; il les examina puis revint, visiblement déçu.

« - Je pensais que le Bézar nous avait envoyé des Terra qu'ils avaient capturé, mais non. Ce sont trois Liocyns de Feu et deux de l'Eau.

- Ils ont été utilisés. Dit Cyan.

- Il va falloir s'occuper d'eux, aussi. Dès qu'ils seront en état de marcher, nous les amènerons au premier embarquement pour Uzar. En attendant, occupons-nous de Nacre, il faut stopper la progression du mal. Expliqua Seiki.

Cyan se leva tout à coup, surprenant ses amis.

« - Que fais-tu ? Demanda Paprika.

- Nous sommes censés connaître les pratiques de chaque faction. Nous pouvons être capable de fabriquer une potion de guérison, surtout moi, puisque c'est mon point fort. Au moins, essayons de créer un retardant.

- D'accord ! Admit Paprika. Peut-être devrais-tu utiliser des racines de plants de moutarde.

- Et de l'Adonanthe vernalis, mais il faudra la préparer. Sinon, elle sera toxique. Et vois aussi si tu trouves de la Mélisse Citronnelle, ça pourrait mieux lui faire passer le traitement.

- J'ai compris.

- Tiens, c'est mon index des plantes ; fit Seiki en lui tendant un carnet ; tu trouveras à peu près toutes les plantes que nous avons énumérées et leur aspect.

- Merci. J'y cours.

- Reviens vite ! Cria Paprika tandis qu'elle partait.

Il resta donc avec Seiki et les cinq Liocyns qui reprenaient à peine leurs esprits. Paprika prit la main de Nacre, elle était froide.

« - Tiens bon, Nacre, tiens bon !

Les vibrations / Attaques en Uzar.

Le carnet de Seiki en main, Cyan parcourait le sous-bois afin de trouver les plantes nécessaires à la préparation du médicament.

« - Je vais trouver, et je fabriquerai ce remède. Nacre ne peut pas mourir comme ça, pas lui ! Oh !

Elle se pencha au dessus d'un taillis et, avec précaution, souleva les branches épineuses pour trouver une plante fine aux feuilles oblongues et dentelées, avec à son bout des bourgeons de fleurs jaunâtres. Le sol sur lequel elle poussait était constitué de calcaire et, malgré les ronces, exposé au soleil.

« - De la moutarde ! Je ne me trompe pas ! C'était l'ingrédient le plus simple à trouver, cependant.

Elle continua, fébrile, pressée par le temps.

Au même moment, Seiki et Paprika veillaient leur ami, tandis que les cinq Liocyns qu'ils avaient affrontés avaient repris leurs esprits mais ne se rappelaient de rien.

« - Cela vaut peut-être mieux pour eux. Conclut Seiki. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être blessés, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Mais Nacre…

- Oui. Pourvu que Cyan puisse trouver ce dont on a besoin.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle y arrivera. C'est un bon Liocyn.

- Seiki, tu ne nous as rien dit sur toi.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je suis orphelin, un bébé abandonné sur le seuil d'un couvent. J'ai été recueilli par Souffle Pur lorsque j'avais neuf ans, alors que je travaillais aux champs. N'ayant aucune attache, je me suis retrouvé au Cercle Violet, puis j'ai rejoint la faction Aer.

- Tu étais un prodige, je me trompe ?

- Hm. J'ai des facilités. Mais vous êtes très puissants vous aussi.

- Seiki, es-tu vraiment seul au monde ? Tu sais… Je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais… Je ne pense pas que tu sois si lent à juger les choses. Tu es bien trop intelligent pour ça.

- Paprika, je ne comprends pas…

- Oh si. Je suis avec Nacre depuis presque sept ans et Cyan nous a rejoints voilà bientôt six ans. Et nous l'adorons. Elle est adorable et nous ne voulons pas qu'elle soit malheureuse.

- Je ne le veux pas non plus. Assura Seiki.

- C'est pourquoi je te dis que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à être aussi aveugle. Cyan est folle amoureuse de toi, et ne me dis pas que tu n'en savais rien parce que… Ça crève les yeux. Pourquoi fais-tu semblant de ne rien voir ?

Seiki détourna le regard, les yeux portés au loin.

« - Cyan est extraordinaire. Dit-il au bout d'un instant. Et c'est vrai qu'elle me porte un grand intérêt.

- Un grand intérêt ! Coupa Paprika. Elle t'aime, Seiki ! Et ce n'est pas une passade de gamine, ce n'est plus de son âge.

- Je ne peux pas l'aimer.

- Pourquoi ? S'écria Paprika, stupéfait.

- Parce que je ne peux pas.

- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu aimes les mecs, je te crois pas !

- Je ne peux pas aimer, c'est tout. Je risquerais de la décevoir…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

Paprika voulut insister mais Cyan revint à cet instant, avec en main les ingrédients pour préparer la potion pour Nacre.

« - Tu as tout trouvé, super ! S'exclama Seiki.

- J'ai eu du mal pour l'Adonanthe. Mais j'ai tout. Allons, mettons-nous au travail.

Ils firent bouillir les plants de moutarde avec la mélisse citronnelle, puis écrasèrent l'Adonanthe pour recueillir du suc, qu'ils mélangèrent à la potion fumante, après l'avoir traitée pour qu'elle ne soit plus toxique. Ils refroidirent avec de l'eau et la firent boire à Nacre. Ce dernier grimaça, perdu entre inconscience et douleur, mais il but. Le mal sembla s'accroître encore, inquiétant Paprika, Cyan et Seiki, puis Nacre se calma et s'endormit.

« - Le mal est retardé, ça marche ; fit Paprika ; mais nous devons absolument le faire soigner et… Pour cela, il nous faut retourner en Uzar.

- Oui, on en profitera pour ramener ces cinq là. Dit Seiki.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à se mettre en route quand ils se figèrent.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! S'écria Cyan, visiblement la plus sensible à ce qu'il se passait.

- On dirait un appel ! Répondit Seiki. Mais c'est pas du _Chanteclair_.

- Drôle d'appel, j'en ai des frissons. Murmura Paprika.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ; chuchota Cyan ; retournons vite en Uzar.

« - C'est pas possible ! Vite, formez tous une barrière, empêchez-les d'entrer !

- Maître, Maître, il y a des blessés ici !

- Défendez-vous, ne vous laissez pas avoir !

- Argh !

- OUARGH !

- Non, pas ici !

- Et ailleurs ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Une attaque impossible à déjouer ! Nous allons tous périr !

- NNOOONNNNN !

Le bateau accosta enfin à Tris et les préoccupations de Cyan et des siens se confortèrent. Les hommes de Tris étaient nerveux et s'enfermaient dans leurs baraques.

« - Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Dit Paprika. Dépêchons-nous d'aller dans nos factions respectives.

- Attends. Nous devons emmener ces cinq Liocyns se faire soigner, et puis, il y a Nacre. Répondit Cyan. Et, je crains de devoir nous séparer.

- Vite ! Pressa Seiki. Dépêchons-nous, une catastrophe se prépare.

Ils déposèrent les Liocyns qu'ils avaient tiré du mal à l'abri dans une auberge, puis prirent la route qui menaient au Carrefour de la Croisée.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils s'immobilisèrent, trop horrifiés pour pouvoir bouger : le ciel était noir, noir de fumée et de menaces ; l'horizon rougeoyait, enflammé par un incendie gigantesque.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé… Pendant notre absence ? Murmura Cyan, défaite.

- Les Mages Noirs. Fit Paprika.

- Ils ont osé attaqué ? Je n'y crois pas… Répliqua Seiki, sans forces.

- Allons-y !

Ils arrivèrent en premier à la faction Ignus et ce qu'ils trouvèrent leur arracha des cris désespérés : un sol rouge de sang, des débris partout, les murs détruits, la bâtisse aux trois quarts effondrée, des corps parsemés de toute part. Paprika sentit ses jambes se dérober, il courut au devant des portes et tomba à genoux.

« - Mais comment ont-ils pu se laisser faire ? Dit-il en sanglotant.

- Ils ne peuvent pas être tous morts. Tenta de rassurer Seiki, qui portait Nacre. Continuons, allons voir à la faction Aer.

Mais le résultat était le même. Un endroit dévasté, des morts, aucun vivant.

« - Est-il la peine d'aller à la faction Aqua, dans ce cas ? Pleura Cyan. Nous y trouverons le même carnage.

- Cyan, nous sommes Liocyns. Nous devons être forts et ne pas perdre espoir. Encouragea Seiki. Allons-y, les choses seront sûrement différentes, là-bas.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Demanda Paprika.

- Je le sens.

Ils se rendirent donc à la faction de Cyan. Comme les précédentes, elle était quasiment détruite, et avait son lot de cadavres. Cyan éclata en sanglots à cette vue tandis que Paprika la serrait contre lui.

« - Quelle horreur ! Sommes-nous donc les seuls Liocyns survivants, désormais, sans compter ceux que nous avons exorcisés et ceux qui sont prisonniers ?

- Cyan…

- Vous avez trouvé un nouveau blessé ?

Ils levèrent la tête, surpris. Un Liocyn au drapé rose pastel les avait interpellés. Il avait un bras immobilisé et la tête bandée, mais il souriait doucement.

- Dépêchez-vous de l'amener, il y a de la place. Continua t-il.

- Dis, est-ce que Maître Torrent Bleu et les autres sont là ? Demanda Cyan.

- Oui, mais ils ont à faire. Enfin, ils seront ravis de savoir qu'il y a d'autres survivants.

Nacre guérit / L'assaut de Bézar.

Ils montèrent en vitesse les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres aménagées pour l'infirmerie. A chaque étage, ils entendaient des cris, des pleurs, des gémissements, de la souffrance. Ils en avaient mal au cœur, et peinaient à retenir leurs larmes. Ils parvinrent enfin à la chambre qui leur avait été assignée et déposèrent Nacre sur le lit. Sa fièvre avait repris malgré la potion.

« - Tiens bon, Nacre. Fit Cyan.

- Excusez-moi, mais je dois vous demander vos noms. Interpella le Liocyn infirmier, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Oui, Je suis Liocyn Seiki, de la faction Aer, et voici Paprika, de la faction Ignus, Cyan de la faction Aqua et celui qui est malade est Nacre, de la même faction que moi.

- Je vais informer nos Liocyns chefs de votre identité. En attendant, veuillez donner ce médicament à votre ami.

Seiki prit le verre que lui tendait l'infirmière, sous le regard soupçonneux de Paprika, et le porta à Nacre pour le lui faire boire.

« - Il est glacé. Murmura Cyan. Si nous ne faisons rien, il va mourir.

- Courage, on va le soigner. Rassura Seiki.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a un sort pour le faire guérir. Répliqua Paprika.

- Oui, car plus j'y pense, plus je suis certaine de reconnaître le sort de Magie Noire _Glacies Eternam_. Il en a tous les symptômes.

- Mais, pour guérir un tel sort, il faut… Commença Seiki.

- Utiliser un sort de Magie Noire. Termina Cyan. Le contrer. Paprika ?

- Oui ?

- Tu maîtrises l'Inflamma. Ce sort a bien un dérivé appelé Inflamma Totalis ?

- Oui mais ce sont deux sorts dangereux ! S'affola Paprika. L'Inflamma brûle l'énergie magique du Liocyn, le rendant inoffensif. Mais l'Inflamma Totalis brûle réellement celui qui y est soumis !

- Il n'y a que cette solution, Paprika ! Tu peux le faire !

- J'ai peur, Cyan. je ne veux pas perdre mon ami.

- Moi non plus, enfin ! Mais le temps presse. Il ne résistera plus longtemps.

Paprika soupira, malade de peur, puis se résigna.

« - D'accord. Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais toi, Cyan, tu vas m'aider. Pour le protéger des flammes, tu dois l'entourer d'une atmosphère humide.

- Oui. La Brume Enchantée sera efficace.

Seiki se recula afin de leur laisser le plus de place possible. Paprika joignit les mains devant son front et prononça l'incantation sacrée.

« - Inflamma, que ta puissance brûle. Montre tes flammes ardentes car je ne te demande point d'affaiblir, je t'ordonne de brûler. Inflamma Totalis, consume ce maléfice qui détruit.

Une lueur orange entoura Nacre, de la fumée apparut, dégageant une odeur de brûlé, et les flammes entourèrent le Liocyn Aer. Aussitôt, Cyan invoqua la Brume Enchantée qui protégea Nacre.

Seiki observait avec appréhension l'opération quand des pas précipités lui firent tourner la tête. Torrent Bleu et Rose Pourpre venaient d'apparaître.

« - Merci Seigneur, vous êtes vivants ! Soupira Rose Pourpre.

- Mais que font-ils ? S'affola Torrent Bleu. Pourquoi Paprika utilise t-il un sort de Magie Noire ?

- Nacre a été victime du _Glacies Eternam_ alors qu'il tentait de sauver des Liocyns hypnotisés. Expliqua Seiki. Ils le soignent.

- Oh, ça marche. Murmura Rose Pourpre. Vite, infirmière, portez une potion curative ici !

Paprika et Cyan se tournèrent et rejoignirent leurs chefs. Nacre retrouvait des couleurs et ses mains commençaient à tiédir.

« - Mes enfants, c'est surtout votre amitié qui l'a sauvé. Fit Rose Pourpre, émue.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Cyan d'une voix éteinte.

- Venez avec nous dans mon bureau ; fit Torrent Bleu ; vous y prendrez un remontant et je vous expliquerai tout.

Assis en face de Rose Pourpre et Torrent Bleu, Paprika, Cyan et Seiki buvaient une infusion de mûres, retrouvant un peu de calme bien que la mort planât au dessus d'eux.

« - Nous n'avions pas l'intention de quitter la Landoria si vite ; commença Seiki ; mais des vibrations étranges nous y ont poussés.

- Oui ? Fit Torrent Bleu, intéressé.

- De plus, Nacre était mourant ; continua Cyan ; mais ces ondes… C'était comme si elles nous avertissaient d'un danger.

- Et quand nous sommes arrivés au Carrefour de la Croisée… Enchaîna Paprika. Nous nous sommes arrêtés à toutes les factions, sauf celle de Terra, et nous avons vu…

- Oui. C'est terrible. Approuva Rose Pourpre. Nous avons été victimes d'une attaque de Bézar. Les élèves ont vaillamment tenté de résister mais…

- La plupart ont péri. C'est atroce car nous n'avions rien ressenti. Aucun avertissement. Dit Torrent Bleu.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, cependant. Intervint Cyan. Comment cela se fait-il que les Liocyns soient encore là, et vous ? Les Mages Noirs ne sont pas en Uzar.

- C'est vrai ; admit Paprika ; normalement, nous aurions dû, dans ce cas, trouver le pays aux mains des Liocyns de Bézar.

- Il ne s'agissait que d'une attaque visant à nous affaiblir. Avec le peu de Liocyns encore en vie, que pourrions-nous faire contre Bézar ? Soupira Torrent Bleu. Heureusement, vous étiez en mission.

- C'est inutile ; répliqua Seiki ; ils savent où nous sommes.

- Ce doit être vrai. Admit Torrent Bleu. Donc, tous les survivants sont ici car, la faction Aqua n'est-elle pas celle de la guérison ?

- Et, à propos, où sont donc, Souffle Pur et Sable Ocre ? Demanda Paprika.

Torrent Bleu se tourna pour regarder à travers la fenêtre.

« - Sable Ocre a disparu il y a deux semaines. Souffle Pur est à sa recherche.

- Maître Torrent Bleu, vous soupçonniez un traître parmi votre rang.

- Je sais, Paprika. Mais aucune charge réelle n'est à mettre sur Sable Ocre.

- Comment allons-nous faire, désormais ? Nous devrions aller en Bézar délivrer nos congénères, mais ce n'est pas avec le peu que nous sommes que nous réussirons. Dit Cyan.

- Ayez confiance. Fit Torrent Bleu.

Ils le regardèrent tous.

« - J'ai confiance en vous car depuis le début de votre initiation, vous avez compris l'essentiel de la Magie. Je vais vous le dire mais, inconsciemment vous le saviez déjà. Pour être un bon Liocyn, il ne suffit pas de connaître la Nature par cœur, d'apprendre toutes les incantations et de pratiquer tous les sorts. Pour savoir maîtriser les Eléments, vous devez utiliser votre cœur. Un vrai Liocyn est un amoureux de la Nature, de la Vie. Il n'y a pas de Magie Blanche ou Noire. Tout vient du cœur.

- Liocyn Torrent Bleu… Fit Paprika.

- Ce n'est pas par hasard que Nacre, Cyan et toi avez été mis ensemble. Vous avez développé une amitié intense très rapidement, et cela s'est de nouveau vérifié avec Seiki. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes doués en Magie.

Torrent Bleu s'assit et s'appuya sur son coude gauche. Paprika regardait Seiki, dubitatif.

« Si Torrent Bleu a raison, comment Seiki peut-il être si puissant, lui qui dit ne pas pouvoir aimer ? »

Il regarda Cyan et la tristesse lui étreignit le cœur. Comment réagira t-elle quand Seiki lui dira qu'il ne l'aime pas comme elle le souhaiterait ?

« - Et pour ces vibrations ? Demanda Cyan.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est, ainsi je n'en dirait pas plus. Répondit Torrent Bleu. Maintenant, allez vous reposer auprès de votre ami Nacre. Il n'y aura plus de danger pendant un certain temps : Bézar doit fêter sa bataille gagnée.

- Bataille, oui… Mais pas la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Seiki.

- Cela ne dépend que de vous. Répondit Rose Pourpre.

Les trois Liocyns quittèrent le bureau, laissant leurs chefs seuls.

« - Je sais qu'au contraire, tu es certain de la nature de ces vibrations. Un seul être est capable de faire ça.

- Oui. Et je parierais mon drapé que Cyan a été la première à se rendre compte de ces vibrations.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour lui dire ?

- Non, c'est plutôt le contraire. Il vaut mieux qu'elle s'en rende compte par elle même.

- Et Seiki ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Mais tant qu'il ne cessera de s'auto punir, il ne pourra développer son pouvoir.

- Pourquoi s'inflige t-il tant de souffrance ?

- C'est dur et difficile de comprendre pourquoi vos parents vous ont abandonné alors qu'ils avaient déjà un enfant et qu'ils ont gardé celui qui est venu juste après vous. Seiki se force à croire qu'il est orphelin.

- Tu le sais, toi, pourquoi ils l'ont abandonné?

- Seiki sera certainement amené à faire de grandes choses. C'est son destin qui a voulu que ses parents le délaissent, malgré le traumatisme qu'il en résulte. Il doit vaincre ce choc s'il veut devenir puissant. C'est une épreuve, à lui de la réussir.

- Mais tu pourrais lui expliquer ?

- Non, Rose Pourpre. Il y a quelqu'un qui est plus en mesure que moi de le lui faire comprendre.

Rose Pourpre sourit. Torrent Bleu avait raison, comme toujours.

Hudura, Saniga et Coriandre s'échappent.

« - C'est pas possible…

Hudura se prit la tête à deux mains. Il venait d'apprendre, par les nouveaux otages, que le pays d'Uzar venait d'être attaqué et que les victimes étaient innombrables. Ses larmes coulaient doucement, sans qu'il ne les sèche, et il entendait Saniga et Coriandre sangloter dans la cellule d'à côté. De ce fait, il prit encore plus conscience qu'il était le seul à avoir les nerfs assez solide pour les sortir de là. Et puis, devant lui, il y avait Océan. Ce garçon toujours immobile, toujours silencieux, qui l'avait jugé en l'imprégnant de son **Spiritualis Fortia**, avait-il tenté de prendre contact avec Torrent Bleu et les autres ?

« - Il est le seul capable de nous aider. Saniga, Coriandre ! Vous m'entendez ?

- Oui… Oui… C'est atroce… Hoqueta Saniga.

- Calmez-vous car, nous allons nous enfuir de Bézar.

- Comment ? S'étonnèrent les deux jeunes filles.

- Grâce à Océan.

- Lui ? S'écria Saniga. Comment veux-tu qu'il nous aide ? Il n'a rien empêché de l'attaque de Bézar.

- Taisez-vous et préparez vos sorts les plus puissants.

Il se plaça face à Océan et se concentra.

« - Océan, c'est Hudura, tu me reconnais ? Je ne sais pas si tu as pu prendre contact avec Torrent Bleu et les autres. Mais en tout cas, Uzar a été attaqué par les Ténèbres, et les pertes sont horribles. Océan, je dois retourner en Uzar avec mes amies. Je dois m'enfuir de ce maudit pays. Et je veux que tu m'y aides.

Hudura constata un mouvement très rapide des yeux de la part d'Océan, sans qu'ils ne perdent leur expression de néant.

« - Océan, tu m'as compris ? Ils ont besoin de renfort. Nous allons nous évader et retourner en Uzar. Nous leur dirons que tu vas bien. Mais tu dois nous aider. Fais-le.

Il ressentit de nouveau une présence l'entourer, une vague de chaleur l'imprégner puis le repousser fortement, sans cette fois le projeter contre le mur. Hudura tourna le dos à la grille, marcha vers le fond de sa cellule et posa les mains sur la paroi.

« - Saniga, Coriandre ! Vous êtes prêtes ? Nous allons sortir d'ici.

Hudura concentra sa puissance et son énergie brilla autour de lui en une aura marine.

« - Frappe, puissance de l'Eau. Je veux que tu t'abattes sur ce mur telle la puissante chute de la Cascade des Embruns.

La paroi constituée de blocs rocheux explosa, répandant des pierres dans toute la cellule. A côté, Saniga et Coriandre avaient elles aussi percé leur prison grâce aux sorts de _Volcanos_ et du _Seismodon_.

« - C'était le sort de _Niagara_ ? S'étonna Coriandre. Je suis impressionnée.

- Oui, mais pour l'instant, ne nous attardons pas ici, il faut quitter ce pays. Encouragea Hudura.

Déjà, les cris des gardes grondaient, menaçants. Hudura et ses amies prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous.

« - Tu crois que Océan va nous aider ? Demanda Saniga.

- J'espère. Dépêchons-nous.

- Où allons-nous ? Comment saurons-nous quitter Bézar ? Demanda Coriandre.

- Bézar a été arraché à Uzar. Quand nous trouverons la mer, nous pourrons vraiment nous échapper. Courez, allez ! Ne faiblissez pas.

Hudura jeta un coup d'œil en arrière : il y avait déjà des gardes à leurs poursuites.

« - Mince ! Si nous devons livrer duel, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera. Ici, en Bézar, les Ténèbres favorisent la Magie Noire.

- Coriandre, aide-nous, s'il te plaît ! Demande à la Terre de nous guider ! Supplia Saniga, tandis qu'elle maintenait aux creux de ses mains, un flamme illuminant leur chemin.

- Je ne sais pas si elle nous aidera mais, on peut essayer. Ô Terre, puissante mère, guide nous vers la mer, je t'en prie.

Le sol trembla sous leurs pas et la flamme de Saniga résista soudain contre le vent et indiqua un sentier sur leur gauche.

« - Par là ! Fit Coriandre ;

- Incroyable ! Murmura Saniga.

Ils coururent à perdre haleine pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures. Ils couraient dans les Ténèbres, guidés par une petite flamme vacillante, fous de peur, poursuivis par les Mages noirs et leurs gardiens. Puis tout à coup, Hudura tourna la tête.

« - Ecoutez ! La mer ! Nous avons réussi !

- Oui ! Le chemin s'arrête ici ! S'exclama Coriandre.

Sans attendre, ils se ruèrent vers la jetée et plongèrent dans l'eau. Elle était glacée mais vive, non pas comme les Ténèbres mortes de leurs prisons. Ils nagèrent furieusement, voulant s'éloigner de ce pays maudit mais les Mages Noirs apparaissaient déjà au bout de la jetée. L'un d'eux se mit à rire férocement et leva le bras.

« - Vous périrez dans les flots, dans ce cas ! Ténèbres, écoute ton serviteur : noie ces trois Liocyns et que leurs âmes disparaissent.

Hudura, Saniga et Coriandre continuèrent à nager, comme pour éviter la malédiction. Le bras levé du Liocyn Noir était entouré d'une boule rouge qui lançait des éclairs oranges. Et alors qu'il lançait ce sort sur eux, quelque chose se produisit.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cria Hudura.

Le sort avait rebondi alors qu'il allait les atteindre, et il s'était retourné sur son lanceur, lequel tomba dans les flots en hurlant. Les autres Mages Noirs voulurent les poursuivre mais ils se heurtèrent à quelque chose d'invisible. Admirant pendant quelques secondes le phénomène, Hudura se remit à nager loin de Bézar, bravant les vagues déchaînées, ignorant leur faible condition physique. Seul le désir d'être sauvés leur tenait lieu d'espoir.

« - Hudura, pourquoi n'ont-ils pu nous suivre ? Demanda Saniga.

- C'était un _Spiritualis Protectio_. Le plus puissant que j'aie jamais vu.

Ils continuaient à nager, mais leurs forces les trahissaient. Les vagues les frappèrent violemment, l'eau s'infiltrait dans leurs bouches, leur coupant tout respiration, et plus ils tentaient de nager, plus ils se sentaient attirés vers le fond. Dans un dernier sursaut, ils se tinrent par les mains et perdirent conscience.

« - C'est la fin ; pensa Hudura, tandis qu'il se sentait couler, serrant la main de Saniga ; nous n'aurons pas pu accomplir notre devoir de Liocyn…

Il se sentit tiré vers le haut et se dit que la mort était une bien étrange sensation.

De retour chez nous.

Assis autour de Nacre, Seiki, Cyan et Paprika se reposaient tranquillement, le cœur quand même bien lourd du désastre qui s'était abattu sur leur pays.

« - Il doit rester moins de vingt Liocyns par faction. Fit Paprika.

- Dans le meilleur des cas. Compléta Seiki.

Il regarda le Liocyn Ignus qui haussa les épaules. Seiki avait conscience que, depuis leur conversation au sujet de Cyan, Paprika lui en voulait. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Non, Seiki n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. D'aimer Cyan. Car ç'aurait été la faire souffrir, et il ne le voulait pas.

« - Et ces étranges vibrations que vous avez ressenties, Torrent Bleu n'a pas su vous dire ce que c'était ? Demanda Nacre.

- J'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'il n'a pas voulu nous le dire. Répondit Cyan. Vous savez, depuis quelque temps, je pense à cet étrange garçon dont il nous a parlé.

- Tu veux dire, Océan ? Celui qui ne dit rien ? Fit Paprika.

- Ouais. J'ai omis de le dire à Torrent Bleu mais, c'est à lui que j'ai pensé en ressentant ces vibrations. Son nom m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit.

- Je vois. Fit Nacre.

Ils furent interrompus par l'infirmière qui venait leur apporter leur déjeuner. Elle était débordée et plus pressée qu'à l'ordinaire.

« - Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Seiki, qui eut droit à un nouveau regard réprobateur de Paprika.

- La faction est en effervescence. On a amené trois Liocyns rescapés et Torrent Bleu et Rose Pourpre sont à leurs chevets. Ils sont particulièrement bouleversés. Répondit-elle.

- Oh ? Est-ce possible d'aller voir ça ? Questionna Paprika.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais vous pouvez toujours tenter.

Elle donna son médicament à Nacre et les laissa. Cyan réfléchit pendant un long moment avant de se lever.

« - Où vas-tu ? Demanda Seiki.

- Je vais aux nouvelles. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle sortit tandis que les trois garçons se regardaient d'un air étonné. Paprika leva la main et s'assit. L'atmosphère s'empesait, sans que Nacre ne sache pourquoi.

« - Je me trompe ou, il y a comme un froid entre vous deux ?

- Nacre… Commença Seiki.

- Paprika, c'est pas vraiment ton genre de rester silencieux les bras croisés. Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais inconscient ?

- Rien, vraiment, je t'assure. Répondit le Liocyn Ignus. J'ai seulement de la peine en sachant la tristesse de Cyan.

- Cyan ? Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna Nacre, sans voir que Seiki baissait la tête.

- On en a déjà parlé, et pour une fois, ton intuition t'a trahi. C'est pas grave, ça peut arriver. C'est plus grave pour elle.

- Je ne comprends p…

Nacre se tourna soudain vers Seiki, qui évitait soigneusement les regards de ses deux confrères.

« - Oh, je vois. Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'une jeune fille éconduite. Ou bien, elle a les nerfs sacrément solides.

- Nous ne nous sommes rien dit. Fit Seiki.

- Eh bien, Paprika ? Pour quelle raison fais-tu cette tête, alors ?

- Parce que monsieur n'a pas le courage de lui dire qu'il ne l'aime pas ! Il la laisse espérer, pour que sa désillusion soit encore plus douloureuse.

- Tu exagères !

- Paprika, tu n'as pas compris ! Tenta d'expliquer Seiki. Ce n'est pas du tout ça.

- Ah bon ? Excuse-moi mais « je ne peux pas l'aimer » ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas d'elle pour compagne.

- Il y a une grande différence… Insista Seiki.

Mais Paprika se tourna vers le mur et annonça qu'il ne voulait plus en discuter. Nacre regarda Seiki et hocha la tête. Triste, Seiki baissa la tête, les mains sur ses genoux. Non, décidément, Paprika ne comprendrait pas.

Pendant ce temps, Cyan était arrivée à la chambre des derniers rescapés. Dehors, Rose Pourpre montait la garde. En voyant Cyan, elle hésita mais lui permit d'entrer.

Il y avait trois lits et Torrent Bleu était assis au chevet de celui qui était sous la fenêtre. Il parlait à voix basse, et secouait de temps en temps la tête. Lorsque Cyan fut derrière lui, il se retourna et sourit.

« - Te voilà, mon enfant. Je savais que tu viendrais.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- C'est un miracle mais, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, je ne devrais pas être surpris.

Il s'écarta afin que Cyan puisse savoir qui était dans ce lit.

« - Oh Seigneur ! Hudura Meli !

- Hum… Salut, ma jolie ! Je vois que tu as fait un bon bout de chemin depuis notre dernière entrevue.

- Repose-toi, tu es épuisé. Liocyn Torrent Bleu, n'était-il pas un otage en Bézar ?

- Oui, et c'est vraiment extraordinaire que lui et ses deux amies aient pu survivre.

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- C'est un pêcheur qui les a sauvés alors qu'ils se noyaient. Cet homme a dit avoir ressenti une force étrange qui le poussait à ramer vers le large. Et puis il a vu Hudura juste avant qu'il ne coule et l'a sorti de l'eau. Puis il a aidé les deux autres et c'était facile car ils se tenaient tous les trois par la main.

Hudura sourit, puis toussa un peu.

« - Mais c'est vraiment incroyable qu'ils aient pu s'échapper de Bézar ! Continua Cyan. Je ne sais pas…

- Océan les a aidés. Coupa Torrent Bleu.

- Océan ? Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il a dressé un _Spiritualis Protectio_ pour les protéger des Mages Noirs pendant qu'ils fuyaient. C'est lui qui a émis ces vibrations que tu as ressenties.

- Alors mes suppositions étaient vraies. Chef Torrent Bleu, j'ai pensé à Océan lorsque ces vibrations m'ont touchée.

- Je sais.

- Vous ne voulez toujours rien me dire à son sujet ?

- Tu le sauras par toi-même, Cyan. Pour l'instant, tu peux aller annoncer la nouvelle à tes camarades.

- Oui, ils seront ravis de savoir que Hudura et, je suppose, Saniga sont saufs.

- Tu supposes bien ! Intervint Hudura. Et tu pourras aussi dire à ton copain Nacre que sa sœur se remet bien !

- Quoi ? Coriandre est la troisième ? S'exclama Cyan.

- Eh oui. Et au fait, remercie Seiki pour moi.

Cyan rougit à ce nom, et sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais elle hocha la tête et sortit.

Restés seuls, avec Saniga et Coriandre qui dormaient toujours, Hudura et Torrent Bleu soupirèrent.

« - J'ai bien compris en le voyant, vous savez. Mais je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas au courant.

- C'est dur d'annoncer ça. Et puis, l'essentiel est d'abord de sauver le monde.

- Je sais bien, chef. Et puis, je ne sais pas si j'ai raison mais… Il me semble que Cyan est amoureuse de Seiki.

- C'est donc si visible ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas rougi autrement. Mais, Seiki a un gros problème et s'il ne le résout pas, tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

- Et le traître, l'avez-vous démasqué ?

- Non, pas encore. C'est pourquoi tu dois te remettre. C'est vraiment un miracle que vous trois nous soyez revenus. L'espoir retrouve des forces.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous saviez comme c'est bon, de revenir enfin chez soi.

- Bon retour chez nous !

Un premier pas pour Seiki.

Les trois garçons étaient silencieux. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des griefs dans le groupe, alors que le Mal frappait à la porte. Nacre ne savait pas comment agir, sachant que Paprika n'était pas vraiment fâché contre Seiki, mais qu'il lui en voulait quand même beaucoup. C'est donc dans un silence quasi religieux que Cyan les trouva. Assez étonnée, elle se demanda si elle devait dire quelque chose avant d'oser parler.

« - Ben quoi ? Vous êtes donc si abattus que ça ?

- Oh Cyan ! Soupira Nacre. Je suis bien content de te voir !

- Tu vas l'être encore plus après ce que je vais t'annoncer.

- Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de t'entendre.

Paprika et Seiki fixèrent leur attention sur Cyan et ouvrirent leurs oreilles.

- Oui : Je suis allée voir les rescapés. Il s'agit de Hudura et des siens.

- Hudura ! S'exclamèrent les trois Liocyns. Il s'est échappé de Bézar !

- C'est incroyable ! Continua Paprika.

- Il a été aidé par celui que nous recherchons ; reprit Cyan ; et il va très bien.

Cyan observa Nacre, attendant la question fatidique. Ce dernier reçut le message, sourit doucement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - A t-il donné des nouvelles des otages ?

- Oui. Ils sont enfermés dans les cellules, mais aucun d'eux n'est en détresse.

- Et ma sœur ?

- C'est là que tu vas être heureux, Nacre. Avec Hudura, il y a bien sûr Saniga qui s'est échappée, mais la troisième…

- Quoi ? Tu… Tu veux dire que… Balbutia Nacre.

- Coriandre est ici ! S'exclama Paprika, surprenant ses amis.

Cyan se retint de rire et acquiesça avec la tête. Nacre repoussa ses draps et se leva.

« - Nacre ! Reste couché, tu n'es pas encore remis. Dit Seiki.

- Je veux voir ma sœur, je veux la voir !

- Je l'accompagne. Fit Paprika. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

Ils sortirent tous deux, Paprika soutenant Nacre, encore fébrile. Cyan s'assit sur le lit, un sourire tendre dessiné sur ses lèvres, le regard perdu sur ses deux amis. Seiki se tourna vers elle et s'immobilisa. Sa bouche trembla tandis qu'il inspirait, le cœur gros. Vraiment, Paprika ne comprendrait pas, il ne comprendrait pas que lui, Seiki, serait malheureux toute sa vie. Cyan finit par s'apercevoir qu'il la regardait ; elle rougit, se déroba à son regard et se gratta la joue.

« - Tu es gênée avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Cyan ?

- Oh non, pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Répondit-elle sans le regarder.

- Il me suffit de voir comment tu réagis avec Nacre et Paprika, et comment tu réagis avec moi. Tu es tendue comme une corde d'arc. Je te mets dans un tel état ?

- Tu te fais des idées. Je suis tendue à cause de ce qui s'est passé…

- Stop. Paprika m'a démasqué, je ne suis pas aveugle.

Il se leva et vint près de la fenêtre, juste devant elle.

« - J'ai dit que j'étais orphelin parce que je me considère comme tel. En vérité, mes parents m'ont abandonné à ma naissance.

- Oh Seiki ! Je ne savais pas…

- Peu de gens le savent. Jamais je ne me suis confié, et si je le fais devant toi, c'est pour que tu comprennes pourquoi je ne peux pas aimer.

- …

- Je suis le deuxième enfant de mes parents. Je n'avais que quelques heures lorsqu'ils m'ont déposé sur le seuil d'un couvent. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû le savoir, ni connaître mes parents. C'est parce que ma nounou m'a emmené chez eux que je l'ai su. Elle voulait que mes parents réfléchissent sur leur acte. Je me souviens encore de ce jour, avec le soleil de treize heures qui chauffait ma nuque, et la douce main de ma nourrice, cette jeune fille aimable.

Cyan essuya discrètement une larme.

« - Ils habitaient dans une maison bien simple, sans artefacts. C'est mon père qui a ouvert et dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il était mon géniteur, même si ma nounou m'avait prévenu qu'on allait voir mes parents.

- Tu lui ressemblais ?

- Un peu que je lui ressemble ! S'esclaffa Seiki avec un rictus amer. Sauf les cheveux que je tiens de ma mère.

- Et quand il t'a vu ?

- Il a failli s'étrangler. Moi, avec mon regard d'enfant, j'étais si stupéfait de voir une personne à laquelle je ressemblais tant. Il nous a fait entrer et a appelé sa femme. Nous étions dans le salon et il y avait déjà mon grand frère. Lui aussi a fait une drôle de tête en me voyant : surpris. J'ai regardé ma nounou et je me souviens l'avoir prié de partir. Elle a secoué la tête et je me suis tu. Mon frère s'est approché et m'a demandé si je voulais jouer. J'ai refusé.

Seiki pencha la tête sur son épaule gauche. Il était adossé au mur, les bras croisé.

« - Puis mon père est revenu, avec ma mère derrière lui. Et… Et elle…

Il ne résista plus et éclata en lourds sanglots. Cyan le fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule.

« - Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ne le fais pas.

- Si, je dois le faire sinon, ça continuera à m'empoisonner.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Affirma t-il en hochant la tête.

- Seiki…

- Mon père s'est écarté et… J'ai vu ma mère. Elle portait leur dernier né dans ses bras et, accroché à sa robe, derrière elle, il y avait un autre petit garçon, plus jeune que moi. Je suis resté… Sans voix. Mon grand frère a rejoint notre père qui l'a serré contre lui. J'ai lâché la main de ma nounou et…

Il renifla. Cyan lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il prit mais n'utilisa pas.

« - Ma mère a regardé mon père et lui a donné le bébé. Puis elle s'est avancé vers moi et elle s'est accroupie pour être à ma hauteur. Elle m'a regardé… Elle a soupiré, elle souriait… Et elle a dit que j'étais devenu un merveilleux petit garçon.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Il essuya sa joue de la main gauche et se maintint la tête, le coude appuyé sur son genou gauche. Sa voix montait dans les aigus et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement.

« - J'ai vu qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Elle a caressé ma joue et alors… Alors je me suis mis à pleurer ! J'ai piqué une véritable crise ! Ils ont d'abord été surpris puis mon père a vite emmené ses gosses ailleurs tandis que ma mère est restée. Elle a alors voulu me prendre dans ses bras pour me calmer et…

- Tu n'en peux plus, Seiki. Fit Cyan en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Elle a voulu me serrer contre elle… Et je me suis repoussé… En hurlant comme si on voulait m'égorger. Et j'ai continué à crier, à pleurer. J'étais immobile, au milieu de la pièce, et je pleurais. Et ma mère aussi s'est mise à pleurer.

Seiki sanglotait hystériquement et Cyan le berça pour le calmer. Mais il n'avait pas encore fini.

« - Ma nounou m'a alors pris dans ses bras, et tu sais ce qu'a dit ma mère ? Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas voulu de moi lorsque je suis né mais qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à ça. Et qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas de moi. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi. Alors nous avons quitté la maison, et j'ai continué à pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir de fatigue.

- Seiki, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à te punir pour ce que tes parents ont fait.

- Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour d'une mère. Lorsque la mienne m'a caressé la joue, c'était juste pour savoir si j'étais réel. Il n'y avait pas la tendresse d'une mère. Je n'étais qu'une chose, peut-être merveilleuse, mais pas son enfant. Tu comprends ? Elle agissait comme quelqu'un qui aurait vu un objet d'une beauté céleste : ses larmes n'avaient rien de maternel.

- Je comprends, Seiki. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une mère qui ne s'occupe pas de vous comme son enfant.

- Si tu comprends ça, tu peux aussi comprendre que je ne puisse pas aimer. Je ne ferais que chercher ma mère en ayant une relation amoureuse et je rendrais malheureux ma compagne. Cyan, tu te conduis déjà comme une mère avec moi.

- C'est faux, Seiki.

Il la regarda d'un air stupéfait, et avec ses larmes dans ses yeux, elle le trouva encore plus beau.

« - J'agis comme une amie. Je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais ta mère, Seiki. Je n'ai pas eu de modèle pour agir comme une mère. Mais toute femme a un comportement maternel avec un homme, et un homme a toujours un côté paternel avec une femme. C'est la vie qui veut ça. Cependant, tu as tout à fait raison en disant que tu n'es pas prêt à aimer. Tu dois d'abord vaincre ton traumatisme.

- Si seulement je savais comment.

- Bien sûr que tu le sais : tu dois d'abord accepter le fait que tu puisses être aimé. Je sais qu'à cause de ton abandon, tu penses ne pas être digne d'amour. C'est faux, Seiki. Tu es quelqu'un qui dégage tant de chaleur qu'on est obligé de t'aimer. Regarde nous, tes amis, nous t'aimons. Nous t'aimons pour ce que tu es : un ami fantastique.

- Mais toi, tu m'aimes d'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Cyan rougit mais trouva le moyen de répondre.

« - Peut-être, Seiki. En tout cas, tu es mon ami et je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je te le promets. Et la promesse d'un Liocyn, c'est sacré !

Seiki se mit à rire, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Cyan. Il la serra contre lui.

« - Tu sais, lorsque tu n'es pas avec nous, je me sens vide. Tu crois que c'est de l'amour ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sourit Cyan. On va y aller doucement, d'accord ? Procédons étape par étape. Soyons amis, comme nous le sommes depuis que tu nous a rejoints.

- Est-ce que tu m'attendras, Cyan ?

- Bien sûr.

A l'entrée de la porte, Nacre et Paprika observaient avec intérêt leurs deux amis.

« - Je crois qu'on va encore les laisser un peu seuls. Fit Paprika.

- Oui, je suis entièrement d'accord. Au fait, tu me dois un gage.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as douté de mon intuition !

Assaut à la faction Lumière.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Dans la plupart des chambres de la faction Aqua, les bougies avaient été soufflées et les Liocyns dormaient. Cyan et ses amis avaient, eux aussi, éteint leurs chandeliers mais ils ne dormaient pas. Nacre, Paprika et Seiki étaient assis sur le lit et Cyan regardait par la fenêtre l'obscurité, la nuit, les ténèbres… Au ciel, quelques étoiles avaient eu le courage d'apparaître, très léger réconfort pour les Liocyns. Il se tramait quelque chose. Cette nuit, et avant le lever du soleil, quelque chose se produirait, ils en étaient sûrs.

« - Cyan, tu devrais te reposer un peu ; fit Nacre ; ça va faire deux nuits que tu ne dors pas.

- Qu'arriverait-il si nous disparaissions tous, y compris les Liocyns Noirs ? Demanda t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Nacre.

- Eh bien… Cette guerre pourrait aboutir à une extinction de l'humanité. Répondit Seiki. Il n'y aurait plus que des animaux.

- La Terre continuerait de tourner. Compléta Paprika.

- Ah bon. Fit simplement Cyan.

- Souffle Pur n'a toujours pas retrouvé Sable Ocre, et Rose Pourpre et Torrent Bleu sont partis à la faction Lumière. Dit Nacre. Ils espèrent que d'autres Liocyns aient pu survivre en attendant que Hudura et les siens se soient remis.

- Nous sommes juste trois de plus. Ronchonna Paprika.

- Trois peuvent faire la différence. Murmura Seiki.

Paprika le regarda un long moment, et Seiki pensa qu'il lui en voulait encore quand le Liocyn Ignus sourit.

« - Ouais, je pense que t'as raison.

- Paprika…

- J'ai peut-être pas la faculté intuitive de Nacre, si la force sensorielle de Cyan mais je ressens fortement la menace s'accentuer. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces. Ah !

Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et soupira.

« - Je me surprends à songer à l'avenir, ça veut peut-être dire qu'il y a de l'espoir.

- Mais oui. Sourit Cyan. Bien sûr qu'il y a de l'espoir. Que feras-tu après cette guerre ?

Ils la regardèrent, surpris, puis se prêtèrent au jeu.

« - Je vais terminer mes études, bien sûr. J'espère que je deviendrai chef de faction, ou bien chef de cercle. Et puis, je voudrais me marier et fonder une famille. Répondit Paprika.

- Toi, chef de famille ? S'étonna Nacre.

- Tu n'aimerais pas avoir une épouse et des enfants ? Demanda Seiki.

- Je n'aimerais pas avoir des enfants destinés à devenir Liocyns, et généralement, c'est le cas pour les enfants nés de parents Liocyns.

- Tu ne peux pas les forcer, ils choisiront. Fit Cyan.

- De toute façon, qui voudrait épouser un Liocyn ?

- Cyan. Répondit Paprika.

Ils le regardèrent tous, stupéfaits, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se sentir gêné. Il rougit, haussa une épaule et tendit la main vers Cyan.

« - Pardon, je ne voulais pas.

- C'est rien. Assura t-elle en serrant la main de son ami.

Un éclair de lumière illumina leur chambre et ils sautèrent sur leurs jambes illico. Se précipitant à la fenêtre, ils virent l'horizon se teinter d'une lumière verdâtre, et un grondement sourd, presque inaudible, se fit entendre.

« - C'est la faction Lumière ! S'écrièrent-ils ensemble.

- Allons-y ! Fit Seiki.

Ils rencontrèrent Hudura, Saniga et Coriandre devant les portes branlantes de la faction.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria Nacre.

- Vous n'avez pas vu ? Demanda Hudura.

- Evidemment, sinon ils ne seraient pas si pressés. Fit Saniga.

- On te demande pas de répondre à notre place ! Grogna Paprika.

- Calmez-vous, tous les deux. Intervint Seiki. Nous ne devons absolument pas nous battre entre nous.

- C'est vrai. Hudura, vous êtes inconscients ? Demanda Cyan. Vous sortez à peine de blessures.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester à ne rien faire alors que nos chefs sont en danger ! Répondit Coriandre.

- Alors dépêchons-nous ! Décida Cyan. Nous avons tout le pays à traverser !

- Oui, mais nous sommes des mages. Faisons-nous aider par Dame Nature ! Dit Nacre. Seiki ?

- J'ai compris !

Seiki prit une bourse accrochée à sa ceinture, et sortit une poudre couleur ocre.

« - Ceci va nous permettre de nous déplacer à la vitesse du vent : C'est un fluidifiant grâce auquel nous ne ressentirons aucune fatigue, et nos efforts pour aller vite ne nous pèseront pas.

Il en versa quelques pincées dans une fiole emplie d'eau et la fit boire à ses compagnons. Puis après s'être servi lui aussi, il rangea sa bourse et tous se mirent en route. La potion fit des merveilles, ils se sentaient légers et leurs pieds semblaient ne pas toucher terre.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la faction Lumière en un peu plus d'une heure et l'horreur sauta à leurs yeux : les barrières avaient été brisées, et l'entrée était béante, comme une éventration obscène. Des murs, des fenêtres et des portes coulait un liquide brillant, vert et bleu. Cyan le contempla.

« - De la lumière liquéfiée. Ça doit se passer mal, là-dedans.

- Qu'attendons-nous ? Fit Hudura, les dents serrées.

La faction émit un craquement sinistre qui fit sursauter les Liocyns. Ça les fit décider. Ils entrèrent comme un seul homme dans la bâtisse. A l'assaut.

La mort de Souffle Pur.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bâtisse ?

La voix de Paprika résonnait doucement le long des couloirs de la faction. Comme les quatre factions Elémentales, la faction Lumière était constituée de murs épais taillés dans de grosses pierres froides. Mais la différence était l'absence de fenêtres dans les couloirs qui étaient éclairés par des torches. Il n'y avait pas de salles de classes, bien sûr et Cyan et les siens se demandèrent pourquoi cette faction était aussi immense pour seulement quatre Liocyns. Ils continuaient d'avancer, guidés par leur instinct, serrés les uns contre les autres. Cyan ressentait d'étranges vibrations, qu'elle avait décelées dès leur arrivée devant la bâtisse.

« - Vous sentez ? Demanda Nacre. Ça se rapproche.

- Par ici. Fit Seiki.

Il se déplaçait facilement dans le labyrinthe de la faction, étonnant ses amis. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le noir, et des courants d'air glacials les enveloppaient, faisant naître des frissons sur tout leur corps.

« - Cyan, on aurait bien besoin du _Flash Extra_. Fit Paprika.

- Non ! Intervint Seiki. Il est trop puissant et nous ne devons pas nous faire voir. Paprika, fabrique nous une petite flamme.

- Bon, d'accord. _Inflamma_, création !

Devant eux apparut un petit feu flottant à hauteur du visage de Paprika. Ils continuèrent, précédé de la flamme qui les rassuraient un peu. La lumière qu'elle projetait leur révéla pourquoi le couloir était dans l'obscurité : il y avait des débris partout : les murs avaient été défoncés, les torches étaient éteintes, sûrement à cause des courants d'air. Il y avait aussi des bris de bois, de verre et soudain…

« - Oh non ! Fit Cyan.

Elle s'était brusquement accroupie et examinait le sol. Il y avait de petites taches à peine visibles mais très éloquentes. Seiki s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« - Du sang. Dit-il, au bout de quelques secondes. Motif de ces ravages : une bonne bataille !

- C'est le moment de faire de l'esprit ? S'énerva Saniga. On est pas là pour participer à un bal de fin d'année ! Nos chefs sont en danger et il ne fait rien de mieux que de plaisanter !

- Ferme-la ; répliqua Cyan, étonnant ses amis ; ou tu seras la prochaine à laisser ton sang sur ces pierres.

D'abord outrée, Saniga ferma la bouche, jugeant plus sage de répliquer une fois à l'abri.

« - Il faut nous dépêcher. Dit une fois de plus Seiki. Nous approchons…

Un hurlement terrifiant leur glaça le sang. Leurs cœurs battaient à leur défoncer leurs cages thoraciques. Les cheveux dressés sur leurs têtes, les visages décomposés, blancs, ils se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces pour rejoindre le bout du couloir. Où ils rencontrèrent un mur.

« - Cul de sac ? S'écria Coriandre. Mais le cri venait de par ici !

- C'est pas possible. Fit Hudura en pesant contre le mur. Il y a sûrement un passage secret.

- Je vais éclairer un peu plus ; intervint Paprika ; _Inflamma_, augmente !

Le feu obtempéra mais ne leur révéla que le mur simple et froid. Aucune trace d'un quelconque passage secret. Ils s'affolèrent.

« - Mince ! Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Gémit Nacre.

- Quelle impuissance. Soupira Seiki.

Un nouveau cri résonna, mais il semblait rebondir sur les murs, effaçant les traces de sa course. C'est alors que Cyan eut une sensation étrange. Les vibrations qu'elle ressentait depuis leur entrée s'intensifiaient de plus en plus et elle pensa à ce jeune homme, Océan. Son nom lui vint aux lèvres, et elle éprouva le besoin irrépressible de le crier. Elle ferma la bouche de toutes ses forces. Océan, Océan, pourquoi ce jeune homme hantait-il aussi soudainement ses pensées ?

« - … Ce qu'elle a, Cyan ?

- Cyan, tu nous entends ?

Cyan se tourna vers Nacre qui la tenait par les épaules. Il était flou, et en regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que tous ses amis étaient flous. Elle se sentait vaguement fiévreuse et la sueur trempait son front. Secouant la tête, elle porta ses yeux aux pieds de Hudura, qui travaillait toujours à trouver un passage dans le mur. Le sol, sous lui, apparaissait clair. Cyan fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, sans tenir compte des questions des siens. Elle s'agenouilla et passa la main à quelques centimètres du sol. Un courant d'air souffla imperceptiblement sur sa paume.

« - Regardez, le voilà le passage ! Fit-elle.

Sa fièvre avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée. Seiki et Nacre s'accroupirent et constatèrent qu'en effet, des pierres avaient été coupées et disposées de façon à cacher cette issue.

« - Trompe l'œil. Dit Nacre.

- Où cela va t-il mener ? Murmura Seiki en caressant les pierres.

Le pavé près du mur s'enfonça sous la caresse de Seiki et la dalle de pierre bascula sur un escalier aux marches dégouttantes d'humidité.

« - Allez, vite. Pressa Coriandre.

- Soyez prudents, ça glisse. Avertit Paprika qui descendit le premier.

Malgré ça, ils dévalèrent littéralement l'escalier, aboutissant dans une salle d'où provenait le hurlement horrible. Cette fois, il était accompagné d'éclairs, de tremblements, de déflagrations ; signes absolus qu'un combat était en train de se dérouler. Dans un rugissement, Paprika ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et se pétrifia, suivit de ses amis.

Rose Pourpre gisait au sol, quasi inconsciente tandis que devant elle, Torrent Bleu luttait avec un Liocyn couvert de noir, encapuchonné. Souffle Pur était effondré contre le mur, son drapé immaculé était taché de sang, il était trop couvert de sang d'ailleurs. En entendant Paprika ouvrir la porte, il releva la tête et tendit sa main.

« - Les… Ténèbres… Articula t-il.

- Quoi ?

Seiki se retourna vers Torrent Bleu qui se retrouva propulsé en arrière par son adversaire.

« - Maître Torrent Bleu ! Crièrent les Liocyns, tandis que Nacre et Coriandre aidaient Souffle Pur à se relever.

- Argh… Fuyez… Fuyez… Fit-il.

Seiki se planta à ses côtés, un air décidé sur son visage.

« - Maudit Mage Noir, tu vas payer tes crimes…

Il tendit ses mains devant lui et invoqua l'Aer.

« - **Aer volat, spiritus ubi vult spirat, dixi** !

Dans un grognement furieux, l'ennemi se retrouva secoué dans une tornade puissante. Tout d'abord abasourdis, Hudura et Saniga se joignirent à Seiki.

« - **Aqua per fas, cura et omnia vincit, dixi** !

- **Ignus edax rerum, age quod agis, dixi** !

Le Feu se mêla à la tornade tandis que l'Eau se transforma en humidité qui, au contact des flammes, se transforma en vapeur brûlante. Le Liocyn Noir hurlait de douleur et de rage maintenant. Cyan et Paprika s'occupèrent de sortir Torrent Bleu et Rose Pourpre, laquelle était toujours inconsciente, en plus de Nacre et Coriandre qui s'affairaient avec Souffle Pur. C'est alors que ce dernier les repoussa doucement.

« - Maître Souffle Pur ! Fit Nacre.

- C'est à cause de lui qu'Océan nous a été ravi. Et Sable Ocre, il a disparu après l'avoir rencontré. Je dois le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Mais Maître, vous êtes épuisé. Protesta Nacre.

- Il a raison, Souffle Pur ! Intervint Torrent Bleu.

Mais Souffle Pur n'écouta pas. Il poussa Seiki, Hudura et Saniga, lesquels interrompirent leurs sorts élémentaux. Le Liocyn chef Aer attrapa le Mage Noir qui était retombé, inerte et le maintint avec lui. Torrent Bleu hoqueta et voulut revenir vers son ami.

« - Ne fais pas ça, Souffle Pur ! Pourquoi te sacrifier ?

- C'est la seule façon !En l'accompagnant dans la mort, je nous assure qu'il ne reviendra jamais !

- Ne t'enchaîne pas à lui ! Non !

- Que fait-il ? Demanda Cyan à Paprika.

- Souffle Pur veut utiliser le sort de _Tombe Scellée_. C'est un sort de sacrifice qui garantit que l'âme d'un démon ne puisse être rappelée par aucun sort. Le Liocyn meurt en même temps et garde dans la mort l'âme du démon.

- Il ne va pas faire ça ? Fit Cyan.

Mais Souffle Pur concentra son énergie et, afin d'empêcher Torrent Bleu et les Liocyns d'intervenir, il utilisa l'Aer pour créer une barrière infranchissable.

« - Maître Souffle Pur, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! Supplia Seiki.

- Adieu, mes amis. Par ma mort, par mon sacrifice, je protège le monde de ta résurrection, ô âme maléfique !

- NOOONNNN !

Seiki tomba à genoux, désespéré. Une explosion balaya la petite cave qui, pendant de longues minutes, fut noyée dans une lumière aveuglante. La poussière soulevée rendit la visibilité nulle et ils durent attendre que tout soit calmé pour constater les dégâts.

Les yeux humides, Seiki fit quelques pas vers le lieu du drame, tête baissée. Il se pencha et ramassa quelque chose. Les siens purent voir ce qu'il tenait quand, après un instant, il se tourna vers eux. Torrent Bleu ouvrit la bouche, la referma, baissa la tête et soupira. Cyan enfouit son visage dans ses mains, couvrant ses pleurs. Nacre et Coriandre se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, tout comme Hudura et Saniga. Paprika, qui tenait toujours Rose Pourpre, expira pour débloquer l'étau qui comprimait sa poitrine.

« - La ceinture de Souffle Pur, ainsi que son signe, l'Air barré. Dit finalement Torrent Bleu. C'est fini.

- Retournons à la faction Aqua. Murmura Seiki. Ne restons pas là.

- Il ne reste plus que Rose Pourpre et moi. Où est l'espoir ?

- Si nous gardons espoir, nous gagnerons. Dit Seiki d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée.

Cyan n'y tint plus et éclata en sanglots. Seiki la prit dans ses bras, et ils partagèrent tous, en ce moment, la même tristesse.

Hommage à Souffle Pur.

Le soleil se levait, effleurant la cime des collines d'Uzar, quand les Liocyns et leurs deux chefs se retrouvèrent en face de ce qu'il restait de la faction Aer. Rose Pourpre, qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle juste après avoir repris connaissance, essuyait ses larmes avec un mouchoir et l'on entendait que ses reniflements. Les Liocyns n'avaient pas le cœur à se rendre compte que les vapeurs ténébreuses, qui recouvraient jusqu'ici leur pays, avaient disparu ; ni que les oiseaux chantaient de nouveau, ni que la flore fanée reprenait vie. Ils ne voyaient que les décombres de la bâtisse, encore fumants, tel un animal blessé se mourant. Torrent Bleu s'approcha de Seiki et hocha la tête. Le jeune Liocyn ferma les yeux, fit quelques pas et posa sur le sol, la ceinture et l'insigne de feu Souffle Pur.

« - Vous qui fussiez mon maître, grâce auquel je dois d'être devenu Liocyn, jamais nous n'oublierons votre sacrifice pour que le monde vive en paix. Je jure solennellement de continuer à me battre en poursuivant votre but.

- Nous le jurons. Firent ensemble les autres, y compris Torrent Bleu et Rose Pourpre.

- Mes amis ; poursuivit Seiki ; nous avons perdu notre chef Souffle Pur. Il se peut que nous ayons perdu aussi Sable Ocre. Sans compter tous les élèves qui ont péri, ainsi que ceux qui sont prisonniers. Nous devons agir, maintenant. Il n'est plus question que l'un des nôtres se fasse encore tuer.

- Que proposes-tu ? Demanda Hudura.

- Si nous ne réagissons pas, le pays de Bézar s'en prendra aux hommes. Notre raison d'être est de protéger les hommes, non plus d'étudier la Nature, qui était jadis, le but d'un Liocyn. Non, ce but a changé au moment où les Liocyns Noirs sont apparus.

- Que proposes-tu ? Insista Hudura.

- Attaquer.

Ils sursautèrent tous. C'était un peu trop tôt, et ils ne savaient pas se rendre en Bézar.

« - Je sais qu'ils ont un avantage sur nous. Mais pourrons-nous encore supporter ceci ? Fit-il en montrant la faction détruite. Le pourrons-nous encore, sachant que ce qui est arrivé ici s'est produit chez les hommes ? L'Erigan, la Landoria et Thô ont été mis à feu et à sang. Seule la Landoria a pu être un peu épargnée. Mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne veux plus attendre le faux pas de l'adversaire, ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire de Souffle Pur.

Torrent Bleu soupira et s'avança, se mettant face à ses élèves et Rose Pourpre.

« - Tu es décidé, Seiki. Toi qui es le plus expérimenté d'eux, tu sauras les mener. Je vais vous révéler le moyen d'entrer en Bézar.

- Comment ? Vous le saviez et vous n'aviez rien dit ? S'offusqua Saniga.

- L'heure n'est pas aux explications. Aucun Liocyn prisonnier là-bas n'est capable d'utiliser les sorts tels que _Chanteclair_, et de toute façon, après l'évasion de Hudura, ils ont dû employer des incantations pour ne plus être trouvés, en plus du _Ab Oculis_. Néanmoins, il y a un espoir.

Il se tourna vers Cyan et lui fit signe d'approcher. Surprise, elle le rejoignit cependant, se demandant comment elle, la moins expérimentée, pourrait bien retrouver Bézar.

« - Cyan, n'as-tu pas ressenti d'étranges vibrations à la faction Lumière ?

- Si mais… Comment le savez-vous ?

- Et tu as immédiatement pensé à Océan, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Océan était enfermé à la faction Lumière, et plus particulièrement dans la salle où nous avons affronté ce Mage Noir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu dans cette pièce, peut-être cela a un rapport avec Océan. En tout cas, la salle était emplie de sa présence, et c'est ce que tu as ressenti.

- Vous voulez dire que Cyan peut ressentir la présence de Océan ? Demanda Paprika.

- C'est évident, non ? Répliqua Saniga.

Rose Pourpre leva l'index, intimant à ses deux élèves de se taire. Torrent Bleu continua.

« - Paprika a raison. Cyan, tu es la seule à pouvoir ressentir sa présence.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est ainsi. Répondit Torrent Bleu, sans vouloir en dire plus.

- Cela pourra prendre des années ; fit remarquer Nacre ; avons-nous le temps ?

- Je l'espère. Et puis…

- Et puis, vous attendez la venue de l'Elu. Interrompit Seiki. Êtes-vous sûr que…

- Il saura se faire connaître au bon moment. Répondit Torrent Bleu.

Cyan regarda le ciel. Il était d'une belle couleur azurée, sans aucun nuage. Des oiseaux volaient très haut, ignorant la terre, portés par les vents. Pour préserver cette sérénité, pour sauver le monde, elle n'hésita pas.

« - Bien. Je vais retrouver Océan. Je vais le faire.

- Nous sommes avec toi. Répondirent Seiki, Nacre et Paprika.

- Quant à nous ; fit Hudura ; nous allons rester en Uzar au cas où une nouvelle attaque surviendrait. Et puis, les élèves restants doivent continuer à apprendre.

Torrent Bleu et Rose Pourpre sourirent et ils regardèrent Cyan et son groupe qui retournèrent à la faction Aqua.

« - Souffle Pur, c'est aussi pour toi qu'ils le font. Tu peux être fier, toi qui fut mon meilleur ami.

Torrent Bleu essuya la dernière larme qu'il versa au cours de cette année.

Les Liocyns Noirs tendent le piège.

Les Liocyns prisonniers étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils se trouvaient dans un état proche du coma ; inertes, inanimés, les yeux ternes de l'espoir perdu, ils étaient assis au sol, certains serrés entre eux, d'autres repliés sur eux-mêmes dans leurs bras, d'autres encore allongés au sol, le visage dans la poussière. Ils étaient dans un tel état qu'ils n'entendirent pas les Mages Noirs qui parlaient, réunis dans cette pièce ronde entourée des cellules qui contenaient les plus forts des Liocyns, dans cette pièce ronde où Océan était gardé.

« - Hin !Hin !Hin ! Ah… Quelle belle bataille nous avons livrée là !

- Ouais ! Le pays d'Uzar est complètement dévasté. Tout du moins les factions !

- Les autres continents ne sont pas au mieux non plus. Si seulement ces maudits Liocyns ne s'étaient pas mêlés de nos affaires en Landoria…

- Ils ont réussi à récupérer cinq des leurs, et à tuer nombre d'entre nous.

- Mais ils ne se doutent pas de ce qui les attend. Quand ils découvriront la faction Terra revenue sur leurs terres ! Ha !Ha !Ha !

Les Mages Noirs se retournèrent en entendant la silhouette vêtue de sombre arriver. Elle était encapuchonnée mais ils la reconnurent tout de suite.

« - Maître. Tout est prêt pour la suite. Êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir continuer en ce sens ? Ils ont quand même réussi à nous repousser.

- Evidemment que je continue. Je n'aurais pas fait tout ça pour rien.

- Et nous devons l'emmener, lui ?

Le Liocyn Noir montrait Océan, lequel comme à son habitude ne réagit pas.

« - Non, imbécile. C'est notre atout. Ils ne doivent pas le récupérer, et surtout pas le rencontrer. Je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi.

- Oui mais, celui que vous craignez n'est pas, comparé à ses amis, le Liocyn le plus fort.

- Idiot. Pas le plus expérimenté, mais certainement plus fort que toutes les larves réunies ici. Cependant, nous mènerons notre joker. Il sera bien content de revoir son pays.

Ils sortirent en riant, laissant Océan seul avec son garde. Le jeune garçon ne remua pas un cil, se contentant juste d'ouvrir la bouche afin que le garde le nourrisse.

« - T'es un bien étrange gars, toi ; fit le garde ; mais grâce à tes pouvoirs, nous pourrons dominer le Monde.

-…

- Tu réponds pas, hein ? Toi dont le cœur est si pur, ça doit te révolter, hein ? Ha !Ha !Ha !

-…

- T'as bien une langue non ? S'amusa le garde en fourrant son doigt dans la bouche de Océan. Mais oui, t'en as une. Je me demande bien à quoi qu'elle sert !

- hhh…

- Eh !Eh ! Je t'empêche de respirer ? Mais si je voulais, je te ferais bien pire ! Fit-il sans retirer son doigt. Je pourrai te l'enfoncer jusque dans ta gorge et te faire vomir tes tripes ! Ou bien passer par derrière et ressortir par ton nez, qu'en dis-tu ?

- hhh…

- Je pourrai aussi te casser tes dents si parfaites. Continua t-il en caressant de son index la langue de Océan en une pression tantôt sensuelle, tantôt menaçante.

- hhh…

- J'vais te dire : ça fait des années que j' m'occupe de toi sans que tu dises jamais rien, et ça m'énerve. Tu es amorphe, mou comme une limace écrasée, on doit t'habiller, te faire manger, te laver, prendre soin de toi. La seule chose que tu fais seul, c'est de te torcher ! Et dans ce pays où rien n'est épargné, tu continues de briller, tu es beau et tu resplendis. Et ça, ça m'énerve encore plus que tout, comme quand tu décides de te lever pour faire quatre pas avant de te rasseoir.

- hhh…

- Puisque t'es si docile, j'vais me laisser aller à une petite sauterie avec toi, t'y verras pas d'inconvénients, hein ? Comme tu te laisseras faire, t'auras pas trop de bobos, t'auras juste un peu de mal à t'asseoir pendant quelque temps. Et j'vais commencer par retirer mon doigt et mettre autre chose dans ta bouche si parfaite !

A cet instant, Océan serra les mâchoires et le gardien se retrouva pris dans un étau coupant. En hurlant, il tira sur sa main pour la libérer, mais Océan ouvrit simplement la bouche et le garde constata que son doigt avait bien failli être coupé à la deuxième phalange. Il prit un mouchoir, sans cesser de crier, et enveloppa son doigt qui pissait le sang et commençait à pendouiller.

« - Tu me le paieras ! Vociféra t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Océan ne tourna même pas la tête. Son menton se couvrait de bave d'abord ensanglantée puis de nouveau claire : il chassait toute trace de cette intrusion impure.

Le retour de la faction Terra.

« - Et par où allons-nous commencer ?

Paprika réajustait son drapé et resserrait son cordon. Nacre haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Cyan.

« - Je ne sais pas, justement. Je crois que j'ai dit ça pour rassurer Torrent Bleu. Répondit la jeune fille.

- Non, tu sauras quoi faire. Fit Nacre. Laisse les choses se mettre en place. J'ai raison, non ?

- Sûrement. Sourit-elle.

- Seiki, pourquoi restes-tu silencieux depuis tout à l'heure ?

Paprika et Cyan se rapprochèrent de lui. Seiki regarda Nacre et secoua la tête.

« - Je ne sais pas : j'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas encore tout vu, ici.

- Tu crois que Uzar est encore en danger ? S'écria Cyan.

- Eh bien…

Il ne put finir sa phrase : un tremblement de terre ébranla les murs fragilisés de la faction qui, cependant, résista. Mais eux, inquiets, coururent chercher Torrent Bleu. Ce dernier se trouvait avec Coriandre et Rose Pourpre.

« - Que se passe t-il ? Cria Paprika.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça me rappelle quelque chose. Dit Coriandre.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Nacre.

- Je ressens… Oui… C'est la faction Terra !

Ils regardèrent tous Coriandre. La jeune fille hochait la tête, sûre d'elle.

« - Il faut y aller, alors. Dit Paprika.

- Pourquoi rendraient-ils le bâtiment ? Se demanda Cyan.

- Si elle est vide, elle ne leur sert à rien. Fit Seiki.

- Après trois ans ?

- Cessez de palabrer et allons-y. S'impatienta Coriandre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux habituels de la faction Terra, ils virent en effet la bâtisse. D'abord tout de même surpris, ils se consultèrent du regard et finalement, décidèrent d'entrer. Torrent Bleu et Rose Pourpre précédant leurs élèves, ils pénétrèrent dans les couloirs de la faction. Rose Pourpre illumina les halls avec le feu de l'Inflamma, quand même plus puissant que celui de Paprika.

« - Quand je pense… Commença Hudura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Nacre.

- C'est en voulant espionner Sable Ocre que moi et Saniga nous nous sommes faits capturer. Nous étions dans ces couloirs, dans l'une de ces salles.

- Je vois. De la faction aux cachots sombres de Bézar.

- Comme tu le dis.

Ils faisaient le tour des salles, avec l'espoir insensé de voir des Liocyns relâchés. Un espoir qui s'évanouit après la vérification de quelques pièces. Tout était en désordre, il y avait des chaises brisées, des tables fendues, des bancs renversés. Les livres étaient éparpillés, ouverts, certains étaient déchirés et des feuilles volantes gisaient au sol, salies, noircies.

« - C'est horrible. Murmura Cyan.

A ses côtés marchait Coriandre, dont les larmes coulaient en silence.

« - Allons voir le bureau de Sable Ocre. Proposa Torrent Bleu.

- Tu espères le trouver ? Demanda Rose Pourpre. D'après Souffle Pur, il a disparu après avoir croisé un Liocyn Noir. Nous devons malheureusement nous rendre à l'évidence : il a succombé et puisque sa bâtisse est de retour…

- Non ! S'écria Torrent Bleu. Nous lui rendrons hommage lorsque nous serons certains de sa mort. Sable Ocre n'a pas pu succomber aussi facilement.

- Torrent Bleu…

- Maître Rose Pourpre, je suis d'accord avec Maître Torrent Bleu. Intervint Seiki. Nous n'avons pas la certitude de sa disparition.

- Moi j'en suis sûr. Répliqua Hudura. Car c'est lui qui est à la tête des Liocyns Noirs.

- Hudura… Murmura Coriandre.

- Désolé de médire de ton chef mais… Il avait un comportement très bizarre bien avant que nous soyons informés du retour des Mages Noirs.

- Justement…

- Il y avait un traître parmi nous, et c'était lui. Autrement jamais les Liocyns Noirs n'auraient pu prendre possession de la faction Terra, ni ravager notre pays aussi facilement.

Ils durent reconnaître qu'Hudura avait raison : il fallait qu'il y ait un traître pour que leurs ennemis puissent les vaincre de cette manière.

« - Voici le bureau de Sable Ocre. Fit Torrent Bleu en entrant.

- Il n'a pas été épargné ; remarqua Cyan ; c'est bon signe, non ?

- Peut-être une mise en scène. Fit Saniga.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Demanda Paprika.

- Arrêtez vous deux, c'est agaçant. Dit Nacre.

- Je suis de l'avis de Paprika. Répondit Coriandre, ce qui fit rougir le Liocyn Ignus.

Torrent Bleu et Rose Pourpre regardaient les feuillets qui encombraient le bureau, tandis que, par la fenêtre entrait un courant d'air. Cyan alla la fermer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un document bizarre. Un papier jauni barbouillé de sigles étranges.

« - Dites, regardez ça.

- Fais voir ? Fit Seiki. Oui, je n'y comprends rien.

Il tendit la feuille à Torrent Bleu qui la lut. Il pâlit soudain, affolant ses élèves.

« - C'est… C'est le langage du Bézar. Des caractères maudits…

- Mais… C'est impossible… Balbutia Rose Pourpre. Alors ça voudrait dire…

- Sable Ocre était l'informateur de Bézar. Termina Hudura.

- Attends, ne conclus pas si vite. Intervint Cyan. C'est peut-être un Liocyn Noir qui l'a mis ici pour…

- « Océan est gardé dans les sous-sols de la faction Lumière. Il possède le sort de Fama Gloria… La faction Terre se réunira juste avant les examens… » C'est un exemple de ce qui est écrit. Fit Torrent Bleu.

- Oh Seigneur ! S'effondra Coriandre, tandis que Paprika passait maladroitement un bras autour de ses épaules.

- C'est terrible. Murmura Seiki.

Cyan allait dire quelque chose quand elle s'arrêta. Un frisson parcourut son corps et immédiatement, le nom de Océan lui vint aux lèvres.

« - Vite, il faut sortir.

- Quoi ? fit Seiki.

- VITE !

Ils se ruèrent dehors et, à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas à l'extérieur, que la bâtisse explosa. Les murs s'effondrèrent sur eux-mêmes, et il ne resta plus que des gravats.

« - Un piège. Il a voulu nous éliminer.

- Torrent Bleu, Sable Ocre n'aurait… Commença Rose Pourpre.

- Il y a quelqu'un ! Fit Cyan.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna Nacre.

- Regardez !

Sable Ocre.

Un Liocyn habillé d'un drapé couleur sable se tenait devant eux. Il avait un rictus abominablement méprisant sur les lèvres et regardait nos amis avec dédain. La couleur de son drapé ne les trompait pas et, lorsque le soleil se cacha un instant dans les nuages, ils reconnurent Sable Ocre.

« - C'est impossible. Gémit Coriandre. Maître, pourquoi ?

- Sable Ocre, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Fit Rose Pourpre. Toi si généreux…

- Les temps changent, pauvres fous. La gentillesse, la bonté, tout ceci ne sert plus à rien. Voici venu le temps des plus forts.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sable Ocre ; fit Torrent Bleu ; je ne peux pas croire cela venant de toi.

- Tu le vois bien, vieux débris !

- Si tu veux nous affronter, tu périras. Nous sommes deux contre toi.

- Mais vous êtes même plus ! Rit Sable Ocre. Cependant, ça ne servira à rien !

Cyan observait avec intérêt ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez le Liocyn Chef Terra.

« - Chef Torrent Bleu ! Il a été envoûté ! Sable Ocre est sous le contrôle d'un Liocyn Noir !

- Belle déduction mais vous n'aurez pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit ! Répliqua Sable Ocre. _Hypno -Thanatos_ !

- Attention ! Prévint Torrent Bleu, mais trop tard.

Les Liocyns plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles sans succès. Sans forces, ils glissèrent au sol inanimés. Sable Ocre éclata de rire.

« - Ah !Ah !Ah ! Faites de beaux rêves ! Lorsque vous vous réveillerez, ce sera l'enfer sur terre ! Ha !Ha !Ha !

Cyan apprend Aqua.

« - Attends ! Moi je n'ai pas été soumise à ton sort diabolique.

Cyan était debout parmi les corps inertes des siens et regardait Sable Ocre avec une fureur immense dans ses yeux.

« - Toi ? Mais comment…

- Au lieu de ton chant funèbre, j'ai entendu les mêmes vibrations qui, depuis quelque temps, me parviennent. D'après Torrent Bleu, il s'agit de ce garçon que vous avez emprisonné : Océan.

- Océan ? S'écria le Liocyn Noir. C'est impossible. Ce garçon ne sait pas communiquer.

- Pourtant il s'agit bien de lui. Grâce à son message, j'ai été épargnée, et je vais te faire payer ta trahison.

- Et comment le feras-tu ?

- En brisant le sortilège qui t'astreint à suivre les ordres du Bézar ! Par le Sanctus ! _Tout soit Pureté, et je vivrai sans ombre du Mal. Ô Sanctus, je t'invoque ad rem _! Libère cet esprit confus, libère-le des forces du Mal !

Sable Ocre fut alors entouré d'une aura bleu qui se fondit en lui. Poussant des cris déchirants, il se tortilla au sol, brûlé par la purification, quand, dans un bruit de détonation, l'énergie qui l'envahissait se désintégra.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'exclama Cyan, affolée. Pourquoi le Sanctus a échoué, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une banale exorcisation ?

- Hin !Hin !Hin ! On dirait que tes pouvoirs ne font pas le poids face aux miens ! Ricana Sable Ocre en se relevant. Je vais te punir pour ça. Tu mourras, mais seulement après avoir subi mille fois la souffrance que tu m'as infligée !

Cyan recula de quelques pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Mince. Le Sanctus est le sort ultime d'exorcisme. S'il n'a pas marché, ça veut dire que Sable Ocre n'est pas envoûté. Pourtant, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne s'agit pas du véritable Sable Ocre devant moi. »

« - Alors ? On commence à trembler ? Tu as raison. Je vais commencer par la _Tempête de Sable_ ! Subis la colère du Désert !

Le vent se déchaîna et se transforma en véritable tempête. Du sable venu d'on ne sait où (ils étaient quand même loin du Désert du Liocyn) apparut dans les rafales et frappa Cyan. Une main devant la bouche afin de respirer, elle se replia sur elle même pour éviter la force du sable. L'impact de la matière l'égratigna en plusieurs endroits, sur ses bras, ses mains et ses joues, et du sang sortit des blessures.

« - Ah !Ah !Ah ! Eh bien ? On n'est pas capable de résister à une toute petite tempête ? Car je vais augmenter sa force maintenant ! Tempête de Sable, augmente !

Cyan ne trouvait pas le moyen de s'en sortir. Pour éviter le sable, elle aurait dû se tourner, mais elle devait faire face à son ennemi.

« - Je n'ai pas la force pour dresser un _Spiritualis Protectio_. Je dois donc m'en tenir aux sorts de base. L'Eau contre la Terre. Je ne sais pas si j'ai un avantage. Mais je dois tout tenter.

Elle se concentra pour utiliser le sort de _Tsunami_. Ne maîtrisant pas encore le sort **Aqua**, elle avait appris celui qui s'en approchait le plus et le maniait d'une main experte.

« - Eau toute puissante, exalte ta colère ! Que par le _Tsunami_ soient balayés tous mes ennemis !

- Qu'est-ce que…. ARRRGGGHH !

Surgissant du sol, tombant du ciel, des litres d'eau s'abattirent sur le Liocyn Terra ; de plus, grâce à l'atmosphère humide, le sable de la Tempête cessa de voltiger dans l'air et se transforma en pâtés mouillés. Une plage s'était créée entre Cyan et Sable Ocre, lequel se releva difficilement.

« Etrange. Il m'a l'air bien faible pour un Liocyn Chef. Je suis sûre qu'il est victime de quelque invocation. Je dois réessayer le Sanctus. »

« - Tu n'as pas compris ; commença Sable Ocre en voyant Cyan concentrer le Sanctus ; que c'est inutile sur moi ?

- Je découvrirai ce qui se trame coûte que coûte ! _Sanctus_ ! Encore une fois !

Le même résultat se produisit : l'énergie se dissipa dans un bruit énorme.

« - C'est impossible !

- Tu m'agaces ! Je vais en finir avec toi avec le _Seismodon_ ! Tremulus, Tremulus, Delenda !

- La Terre ne peut rien détruire en tremblant sous l'Eau !

Cyan avisa les siens, toujours inanimés, et concentra sa puissance.

« - J'invoque la Bulla Mater ! Protège mes amis en ton sein !

Sitôt, les six Liocyns et les deux Chefs furent chacun recouvert d'une sphère brillante.

« - J'appelle maintenant la force du Tsunami : recouvre cette terre et transforme-la en étendue d'eau !

-Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Le Tsunami manque un chouia de puissance pour ça! Rugit Sable Ocre.

C'est alors que l'énergie de Cyan s'amplifia, se mettant à résonner dans l'atmosphère. Ses amis lévitaient dans la sphère protectrice, sauvés du Seismodon. Cyan se concentra de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que sa puissance surclasse les tremblements de la terre. L'incantation lui vint naturellement.

« - **Aqua per fas, cura et omnia vincit, dixi** !

- Impossible ! Murmura Sable Ocre. Elle ne peut pas…

L'eau immergea l'espace du combat, anéantissant les effets du _Seismodon_, et recouvrit tout. D'un bleu brillant, elle reflétait la lumière en divers tons de bleu. Cyan ne s'en tint pas là : sans ressentir de fatigue, elle tendit les mains vers Sable Ocre.

« - Maintenant, Eau sacrée, frappe ton ennemi : découvre son vrai visage et éloigne les ténèbres qui ont envahi ce lieu ! **Dixi **!

- Oh non ! AAAAHHHH !

Sable Ocre fut frappé par une énorme gerbe et tomba dans l'eau. Des volutes bleues s'échappèrent, se transformant en éclairs aveuglants, puis l'eau se retira, s'évapora et tout revint à la normale. Les amis de Cyan furent libérés de leurs sphères et reprirent connaissance, tandis que Cyan se dirigeait vers le Liocyn traître.

« - Cyan ! Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Torrent Bleu.

Que sera l'avenir ?

« - Voici le vrai visage de notre ennemi. Fit Cyan.

Un Liocyn inconnu les regardait. Blessé à mort, du sang coulait de sa bouche et ses yeux se vitrifiaient rapidement.

« - Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le _Sanctus_ n'avait aucun effet : Il avait pris l'apparence de Sable Ocre, ce n'était pas un envoûtement.

- Cyan, tu as réussi à maîtriser Aqua, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Chef. Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Elle défaillit, perdant l'équilibre, et fut rattrapée par Seiki.

« - Tu as dépensé beaucoup d'énergie. Tu as été très courageuse. Lui dit-il.

- Merci.

- Mais, si ce n'est pas Sable Ocre, où est-il ? Demanda Coriandre.

- Interrogeons-le ! Fit Paprika.

- Non, il est mort. Constata Nacre.

Seiki tourna vivement la tête.

« - Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda Rose Pourpre.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans les décombres.

Hudura et Saniga s'y rendirent et poussèrent un cri d'exclamation quand, aux milieux des gravats, ils virent le corps de Sable Ocre. Tous les autres les rejoignirent pour les aider à extirper le Liocyn Terra.

« - Sable Ocre ! Tu m'entends ? Fit Torrent Bleu.

- Où…Où… Suis-je ? Murmura Sable Ocre en ouvrant les yeux. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un affreux cauchemar.

- Il faut le soigner. Retournons à la Faction Eau. Décida Rose Pourpre.

Assis tous autour du lit de Sable Ocre, les Liocyns attendaient qu'il leur explique ce qui s'était passé.

« - Tu as disparu juste avant que nous ne nous fassions attaquer par les Mages Noirs. Dit Torrent Bleu.

- Oui. Je m'étais rendu à la faction Lumière afin d'étudier l'un de nos livres secrets. Soudain, j'ai ressenti une présence dans la pièce… Euh…

- Ils sont au courants, vas-y ! Encouragea Rose Pourpre.

- Ah. Bon. Eh bien, je t'ai entendu m'appeler, Torrent Bleu. Alors je suis descendu et je me suis fait assommer. Stupide pour un Liocyn, non ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Depuis, je ne me souviens que d'étranges cauchemars, dans lequel je voyais Souffle Pur parmi les Liocyns Noirs. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

- Il… Il est mort. Répondit Rose Pourpre. C'est pour ça que tu rêvais de lui.

- Mort ? Oh non… C'est impossible.

Sable Ocre serrait le drap dans ses mains.

« - Sable Ocre, tu as été soupçonné de double jeu entre nous et nos ennemis. Fit soudain Torrent Bleu. Beaucoup trop de coïncidences se sont trouvées sur ta route.

- Je comprends que tu me soupçonnes. Mais j'ai été le premier à comprendre que les Liocyns noirs étaient de retour. C'est pour les tromper que j'ai modifié mes habitudes. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû vous prévenir, et vous en parler lorsque la nouvelle s'est vérifiée mais…

- Vous saviez qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous et vous le craigniez. Fit Cyan.

- En effet.

- Qui est cet homme qui a pris votre place ? Demanda Nacre.

- Je crois que c'était le chef des Mages Noirs. Je l'ai souvent entendu, dans mes cauchemars, donner des ordres.

- Alors, puisqu'ils n'ont plus de chefs, ils n'attaqueront plus ! S'écria Hudura. Nous sommes sauvés.

- Non. La menace n'est pas encore éteinte. Fit Rose Pourpre.

- Elle a raison. Ils chercheront un nouveau chef, et attendront le bon moment pour attaquer. Dit Paprika.

- En attendant, nous ne savons pas ce que réserve l'avenir. Mais nous devons nous préparer à la plus grande bataille depuis le temps de Fama Gloria. Dit Torrent Bleu.

Dans l'ombre.

« - Chef ! Tout ne s'est pas passé comme vous l'avez dit.

- Oui, je vois. Ils ont récupéré Sable Ocre et cela nous donne un contre temps. Nous allons devoir repousser nos attaques pendant un certain temps.

- Comment allons-nous faire ?

- Nous allons attendre qu'ils relâchent leur vigilance. Ils sont sur des charbons ardents et si nous intentons quoique ce soit, ils nous repousseront. Nous allons nous ranger dans l'ombre. ils ne nous trouveront jamais. Nous attendrons cinq années, le temps de refaire notre puissance, de l'augmenter, de devenir invincibles. Ah !Ah !Ah !

- Et Océan ?

- Je vous conseille de bien le soigner. Si jamais je vois une seule égratignure, vous subirez le sort de cet imbécile.

Un long doigt se tendit vers le mur sombre et crasseux, et les Liocyns Noirs découvrirent le garde que Océan avait mordu. Il était pendu par les bras. On aurait dit qu'il était passé sous un hachoir : son visage n'était plus que lambeaux de chair sanglants, ses oreilles avaient été coupées, et sa lèvre inférieure avait disparu. Ses bras semblaient avoir été mordus à plusieurs endroits où des morceaux entiers avaient été arrachés jusqu'à l'os. Son corps plein de graisse avait l'air d'avoir subi un régime ultra rapide, et les Liocyns constatèrent qu'on avait taillé dans la chair comme si on avait voulu le dégraisser. Ses organes internes formaient un tas baignant dans le sang à ses pieds. La jambe gauche était décharné sur la partie supérieure, où on voyait l'os brisé qui saillait en dehors.

A la vue du malheureux, plusieurs Mages Noirs se tournèrent pour vomir, mais la majorité d'entre eux éclatèrent de rire à ce spectacle, dévoilant leur cruauté, tandis que leur chef s'approchait du cadavre, pieds nus, et marchait dans la mare sanglante sans masquer son plaisir. S'il avait ôté son capuchon, ses sujets auraient sûrement pu voir la légère marque rouge autour de ses lèvres qu'avait tracé le sang du garde mort lorsqu'il avait mordu dans la chair, se délectant des cris d'horreur de la victime tandis qu'il arrachait avec force des morceaux de son corps.

Cyan ressent un appel.

_Trois années venaient de passer depuis le retour de Sable Ocre parmi les siens et la destruction des factions en Uzar. Celles-ci avaient été reconstruites, de nouveaux Liocyns les avaient intégrées et l'apprentissage continuait. N'ayant pas encore de Liocyn capable de devenir chef de faction, les Liocyns Aer se trouvaient sous la tutelle de Torrent Bleu, Rose Pourpre et Sable Ocre. Ces derniers craignaient une attaque des Ténèbres, ne pouvant oublier comment leur pays fut détruit, mais durant ces trois ans, aucun Mage Noir ne se manifesta. Les (rares) Liocyns de haut niveau, comme Hudura, avaient ainsi purifié les trois continents des effluves maléfiques, et la vie avait pris un semblant de plénitude._

_Cyan et ses amis s'apprêtaient à vivre une année spéciale : en effet, Seiki était désormais Liocyn de 12__ème__ cycle, et entamait donc sa dernière année d'études. Paprika et Nacre en étaient à leur 9__ème__ cycle, et Cyan à son 8__ème__. Leurs chefs étaient très fiers d'eux car ils possédaient une puissance incroyable et Sable Ocre disait que l'un d'entre eux résisterait à Torrent Bleu Rose Pourpre ou lui très facilement. A eux quatre, ils réunissaient presque tous les sorts élémentaux (sauf le sort Terra, bien que Seiki parvenait à l'utiliser à une puissance élevée), mais aussi les sorts de Lumière, comme ceux des Ténèbres. Paprika savait désormais manipuler tous les sorts d'Inflamma, notamment le redouté Inflamma Totalis Supra ; Cyan maîtrisait depuis longtemps le Flash Extra ; et Nacre utilisait le Windcrush, capable de déclencher les pires tempêtes._

_Torrent Bleu avait commencé à s'intéresser à Seiki et l'observait souvent : le jeune homme possédait une puissance extraordinaire en lui mais ne parvenait pas à en donner la pleine mesure. Seiki ne savait toujours pas ouvrir son cœur. Bien qu'il se soit rapproché de Cyan, il était toujours incapable de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments, ce qui attristait la jeune fille. Mais Torrent Bleu savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Du temps, il ne leur en restait pas beaucoup pour se défaire des Mages Noirs, mais un événement providentiel allait faire basculer leurs destins._

Cyan, Nacre, Paprika et Seiki se trouvaient en Pays de Thô depuis six mois afin d'aider les habitants qui, comme tous les deux ans, subissaient des pluies torrentielles qui faisaient déborder les marécages du pays. Comme il ne cessait de pleuvoir, ils avaient décidé de rester un peu à l'abri dans la maison qu'on leur avait attribuée. Tandis que Paprika attisait le feu de cheminée, Nacre et Seiki jouaient aux cartes et Cyan les regardait.

« - J'ai oublié ce que c'est que le soleil ! Fit Paprika, le tisonnier à la main.

- Il faut toujours que tu te plaignes ; répliqua Nacre sans lever les yeux ; et pose ce tisonnier, tu vas te faire mal !

- Eh !Oh ! J'suis pas un gamin !

- Ah non ?

Cyan et Seiki étouffèrent un rire alors que Nacre leur faisait un clin d'œil.

« - Coupe au roi, ça fait vingt points de plus pour moi ! S'écria Seiki.

- Oh zut, j'ai pas fait gaffe ! Fit Nacre, agacé.

- Tu répliques, ou tu demandes une carte ?

- Euh… (il regarda les cartes de son jeu) Non, je vais jouer plutôt. Tierce simple.

Cyan rejoignit Paprika qui s'était accoudé à la fenêtre.

« - J'ai jamais rien compris à ce jeu ! Marmonna t-il.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Je n'ai pas encore tout saisi, pourtant, je fais que les regarder depuis qu'on est ici ! Sourit Cyan.

- On est arrivé deux mois avant les examens, et depuis ça fait quatre mois qu'on vit dans ce pays humide. C'est qui, déjà, qui est originaire de Thô ?

- Hudura.

Le Liocyn Aqua et Saniga, sa compagne, entamaient leur avant dernière année d'études et restaient en pays d'Uzar pour protéger leurs congénères.

« - J'ai du mal à croire que nous avons bataillé contre les Ténèbres. Fit soudain Cyan.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent ses amis.

- Nous sommes ici à travailler pour les hommes comme si rien ne s'était produit. Qui sait ce que manigancent les Mages Noirs ?

- Cyan, on a déjà discuté de tout ça ; dit Seiki ; tu es la seule capable de retrouver Océan et, lorsque le moment sera venu, tu le sauras. Alors nous irons en Bézar et nous lutterons pour la sauvegarde de notre monde.

- Tu rêves toujours autant de lui ? Demanda Nacre.

Cyan acquiesça. Depuis quelque temps, elle entendait un appel durant son sommeil et, elle en était sûre, elle savait que Océan voulait la guider pour qu'elle retrouve sa trace.

« - Tu te souviens de ce qu'a raconté Hudura ? Rappela Paprika. Océan est capable de dresser un _Spiritualis Protectio_ sur plusieurs kilomètres, et il peut émettre de fortes vibrations pour repousser un ennemi. Il doit être très puissant. Vous pensez que c'est l'Elu ?

Ses amis haussèrent les épaules, n'en sachant rien. Mais Nacre jeta un œil sur Seiki. Lui aussi était très puissant.

« - En tout cas, nous n'allons pas tarder à terminer notre mission ici. Fit Paprika.

- Oui, mais cependant… Commença Cyan.

Elle s'arrêta. Son corps fut parcouru par de puissants frissons, et des vagues cotonneuses voilèrent sa vision. Un sifflement suraigu résonna dans ses oreilles, s'amplifiant lorsqu'elle regardait vers la gauche. Son champ de vision s'obscurcit et un grand château délabré apparut devant ses yeux. Les murs semblaient transparents et, dans une pièce ronde, elle devina une silhouette assise, immobile. Puis tout fut noir.

« - Cyan ! Réponds, comment te sens-tu ?

- Quoi ?

Seiki, Nacre et Paprika étaient penchés au-dessus d'elle, inquiets.

« - Tu t'es évanouie ? Fit Nacre.

- Non je… C'était… Océan.

- Il a pris contact avec toi ? S'étonna Seiki.

- Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai vu le château… Où il est enfermé.

- Oui ?

Cyan hocha la tête.

« - Je crois qu'il nous avertit. Il est bientôt temps de se battre. Oh Seigneur, qu'on nous protège.

Les Ténèbres veulent envahir.

« - Trois années… Trois années ont passé. Il est temps.

- Mais Maître… N'aviez-vous pas dit que… Enfin, que nous attendrions cinq ans ?

Les Liocyns Noirs regardaient leur chef avec intérêt. Derrière eux, Océan regardait au travers d'eux, ne les voyant pas. Il semblait épargné par la laideur du pays de Bézar et une lumière éclatante jaillissait de son corps.

« - Non car… Nous devons les cueillir maintenant. Répliqua le chef. Leur tension ne se relâchera pas, mais si nous attendons trop, les Liocyns qui nous ont repoussé deviendront de plus en plus forts ; et de plus, ils auront trouvé de nouveaux Liocyns peut-être encore plus doués. Pour finir, je sens que l'Elu ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

- L'Elu ? Firent plusieurs voix effrayées.

- Oui. Le Liocyn de la Lumière. Celui qui a détruit Fama Gloria pour nous réduire à l'impuissance. Son descendant va se révéler, j'en suis sûr.

- Alors, il est temps… Fit un Mage Noir.

- Oui. Il est temps. Répéta le Chef.

Il tendit les mains vers Océan et se concentra.

« - Eveille ta puissance, ô cœur pur. Réveille-toi et laisse éclater la puissance du sort de l'Ancien Continent. Réveille le Fama Gloria et que la Terre des Anciens se reforme pour la plus grande gloire des Ténèbres.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet instant, Océan se leva, la tête haute, le corps droit. Ses yeux restaient vides malgré tout, mais son **Spiritualis Fortia** se déploya. Océan leva les mains à hauteur de sa tête, comme s'il tenait un globe devant lui. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et forma des mots silencieux.

Aussitôt, les Liocyns Noirs purent sentir la terre trembler sous leurs pieds en un léger balancer. Le Liocyn Chef éclata de rire.

« - Tremblez, pauvres fous ! Voici venu le temps des Ténèbres ! Misérables humains, votre destin se rapproche : esclaves vous deviez être il y a si longtemps, esclaves vous deviendrez maintenant !

En Landoria, en Erigan et en Pays de Thô, les hommes constatèrent avec inquiétude que la terre tremblait, comme s'ils se trouvaient sur un bateau flottant avec un faible roulis. Ils regardèrent au ciel, implorant les astres de les protéger.

En Uzar, Torrent Bleu, Sable Ocre et Rose Pourpre n'eurent besoin que d'un regard pour se comprendre : Le sort de Fama Gloria venait d'être jeté. Le Bézar se rapprochait de l'Uzar. Les frères ennemis allaient se revoir dans une ultime bataille. Le Chaos allait étendre sa main sur la Terre.

Cyan encourage les hommes Fama Gloria ressuscite.

Alors que Océan prononçait les paroles du sort de Fama Gloria, Cyan et ses amis regagnaient le port de Thô afin d'embarquer pour Uzar. Ils couraient dans les rues lorsqu'un chant étrange retentit à leurs oreilles :

« _La Terre qui fut séparée s'unira de nouveau… __Invocat Unius Fama Gloria in Aeternitas… __Que ce qui devint deux par la volonté, par la volonté se réunisse… __Invocat Unius Fama Gloria in Aeternitas… »_

Les quatre Liocyn se regardèrent, horrifiés.

« - C'est le cinquième sort ! S'écria Nacre.

- Oui ! C'est l'Unius, le sort de Fama Gloria. Soutint Paprika.

- Alors c'est fini ! Ce que nous sentions sous nos pieds, ce sont les continents qui se rapprochent ! Fit Seiki. L'Ancien Continent de Fama Gloria va se reformer ! Les Hommes seront soumis aux Liocyns !

- Non !

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Cyan. Elle avait l'air décidé, et serrait les poings.

« - Les Hommes vont devoir se battre pour garder leur liberté. Nous n'existons que pour les aider, et non pas pour les couver !

- Mais Cyan… fit Nacre.

- Ce que nous avons entendu, le chant du Fama Gloria, seuls certains Liocyns peuvent l'entendre. C'est Océan qui prononce ces mots, par un langage spirituel très élevé. Nous allons livrer la bataille finale mais avant, nous allons encourager les hommes à prendre les armes.

- Cyan ! Les armes sont inefficaces face à la magie… Murmura Seiki.

- C'est la seule solution !

Ils la considérèrent un instant puis acquiescèrent. Ils unirent leurs mains et se concentrèrent pour former un **Spiritualis Fortia**.

En Erigan, en Landoria et dans le Pays de Thô, tous les hommes se sentirent attirés par des vibrations dans l'air. Une voix parla à leurs oreilles closes aux choses magiques.

« - _Hommes, le continent de Fama Gloria est sur le point de renaître. Les Liocyns Noirs, qui ont voulu vous assujettir il y a si longtemps, vont de nouveau abattre leurs mains sur vous._

- Quoi ? Mais comment…

- Nous sommes perdus !

- Nous sommes impuissants face à la magie…

- Pitié pour nous… Pitié…

- Que faire…

-_ Ne paniquez pas, hommes. Je suis un Liocyn, dont le but est de vous protéger. Mais vous allez devoir vous défendre contre vos ennemis. Prenez les armes et résistez !_

- Des armes ?

- Les armes son impuissantes contre la magie !

- Nous allons tous mourir !

_- Vous ne mourrez pas ! La magie facilite bien des choses, c'est vrai, et les armes ne peuvent l'arrêter. Mais il existe des pouvoirs bien plus puissants que la magie._

- Qu'est-ce c'est ?

_- L'amour, l'amitié. Mais aussi la Liberté. C'est cela, votre seule chance. Battez vous pour votre liberté, et vous serez vainqueurs._

La voix se tut. Dans chaque contrée, chaque pays, les hommes se concertèrent, réfléchirent à ces paroles, et finalement prirent les armes et se tinrent prêts à se défendre.

« - Les Mages Noirs peuvent venir, nous saurons les accueillir !

- Oui ! Nous voulons vivre en paix ! Nous en avons assez de la menace !

- Battons-nous pour la liberté !

Seiki, Paprika, Nacre et Cyan étaient assis, essoufflés. Ils venaient de produire un immense effort, mais rien n'était fini. Il leur fallait retourner en Uzar.

« - Allons-y ! Fit Seiki. Sinon, nous n'aurons pas besoin de bateau pour rejoindre nos factions !

- C'est une idée qui m'enchante ; commença Paprika en souriant ; mais ça signifierait que c'est trop tard !

Torrent Bleu, Rose Pourpre et Sable Ocre surveillaient l'horizon de la Mer Méridionale. Déjà, à l'est, la Landoria grossissait visiblement et le Nord de l'Uzar pénétrait en Erigan, faisant disparaître le Bassin Erganois. Grâce à la magie, l'eau ne recouvrirait pas les terres, le sol ne s'entrouvrirait pas en creusant des failles, aucune catastrophe n'aurait lieu : le Fama Gloria se reconstituerait simplement comme si l'on collait cinq morceaux de papier entre eux. Car voici que le Bézar apparaissait maintenant, voilé par les Ténèbres.

« - La Bataille n'aura même pas lieu près de la faction Lumière. Soupira Sable Ocre.

- Oui. Le Bézar s'est arraché à Uzar à l'endroit où les factions Elémentales ont été construites. Fit Torrent Bleu. Il revient aujourd'hui à son emplacement originel.

- Le dénouement sera t-il fatal ou bien… Commença Rose Pourpre.

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Cyan, Nacre, Paprika et Seiki. Le capitaine du bateau avait bien voulu les déposer, non pas à Tris, mais près de la faction Aer, dans la baie située juste au-dessous.

« - Nous y sommes ! Maîtres, nous sommes prêts ! Fit Seiki.

- Nous aussi ! firent Saniga, Coriandre et Hudura, qui venaient d'arriver.

- Eh bien, la guerre va commencer. Dit simplement Torrent Bleu.

Ils observèrent le Bézar qui était maintenant tout près. Un instant, il sembla s'immobiliser puis, dans un fracas assourdissant, et dans une secousse monumentale, l'Erigan, la Landoria, le pays de Thô, le Pays de Bézar et le Pays d'Uzar se réunirent. Le continent Fama Gloria venait de se reformer.

Le château de Bézar.

Le continent disparu Fama Gloria était enfin ressuscité. Aussitôt, la lumière s'affaiblit jusqu'à disparaître, et les effluves maléfiques, les lueurs diaboliques de Bézar envahirent tout.

La panique s'insurgea un instant chez les hommes mais ils se reprirent bien vite et se barricadèrent dans des fortifications, avec les leurs armes en mains, et attendirent les assauts.

Chez les Liocyns, tout alla plus vite. Grâce aux Ténèbres, les Liocyns Noirs eurent un accès facilité à la faction Aqua, la seule encore emplie de mages. Les combats firent rage. Désavantagés par la perte de nombreux Liocyns puissants qui n'avaient pu être remplacés après la bataille d'il y a trois ans, Torrent Bleu et les siens furent rapidement en mauvaise posture. Cependant, la troupe menée par Hudura causa des dégâts parmi leurs adversaires qui tombèrent les uns après les autres. Cyan, Nacre, Paprika et Seiki protégeaient les premiers cycles, encore malhabiles, mais la situation devint trop dangereuse pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de seulement défendre.

« - Maître Torrent Bleu ! Savez-vous si les hommes… Commença Cyan.

- Ils ont les Liocyns chefs de cercle avec eux, mais nos ennemis attendent de tous nous anéantir, ici en Uzar avant d'attaquer les hommes !

- Vous avez une idée ?

- Il faut… Il faut aller chercher Océan ! Il faut le soustraire aux Mages Noirs !

- Mais pour ça, nous devons infiltrer Bézar !

Torrent Bleu la regarda.

« - Cyan, tu es la seule, avec tes amis, à pouvoir le faire ! Nous allons les retenir, Sable Ocre, Rose Pourpre et moi-même. Pars avec Nacre, Paprika et Seiki. Enlevez-leur Océan ! Vite !

Cyan regarda ses amis, qui étaient restés avec elle, et avaient tout entendu. Paprika la prit par les épaules.

« - Tu dois le faire. Amène-nous à ce garçon, Cyan !

- Oui ; approuva Nacre ; Hudura et les siens vont protéger les nôtres !

- Allez, Cyan. Nous te suivons. Termina Seiki.

Elle hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route. Hudura les regarda et leur souhaita bonne chance.

« - Maître Torrent Bleu. C'est là que tout va se jouer.

- Oui.

- Mais, à cause des Ténèbres, ils sont désavantagés. Si seulement le soleil pouvait percer à travers cette nuit maléfique…

- C'est là que nous allons voir si mon intuition était bonne.

- Torrent Bleu, que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Rose Pourpre.

- Est-ce que, parmi ces quatre Liocyns, il y aurait l'Elu ? Fit Sable Ocre.

Torrent Bleu sourit. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à le vérifier. Ce qui inquiétait Torrent Bleu, en ce moment, était plutôt les hommes qui, finalement, avaient été attaqués par les troupes du Bézar.

« - Nous ne pourrons jamais arriver à temps pour les aider, si cela continue.

- Attends, Torrent Bleu. Fit Rose Pourpre.

Elle enflamma une branche et tous purent voir, à travers les flammes, les hommes se défendre vaillamment contre leurs ennemis.

« - Eh bien, ça alors ! Sourit Sable Ocre. Voilà qui change bien des choses !

- Oui. Je crois que nos amis ont fait un excellent travail. Termina Torrent Bleu.

Cyan ressentait de plus en plus les vibrations qu'Océan émettait. Elle se demandait quel genre de jeune homme il était, et pourquoi ses vibrations la troublaient autant. Cependant, l'heure était plus à l'action qu'à la réflexion.

« - Voici le château de Bézar. Fit Seiki tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans une clairière aride.

« - Les Liocyns Terra sont tous là-dedans ? S'étonna Paprika en voyant la bâtisse grise gardée par d'innombrables Mages Noirs.

- En admettant qu'ils soient toujours vivants. Dit tristement Nacre.

- Bien sûr qu'ils le sont ! Pas de pessimisme ! Répliqua le Liocyn Ignus.

- Il a raison. Néanmoins, ce sera difficile de pénétrer ce château. Observa Seiki.

- Les Ténèbres les aident. La Lumière serait notre salut. Oh mais oui ! Fit Cyan.

- Le Flash Extra ! S'écrièrent les trois garçons ensemble.

- Invocation du Repousse Ténèbres : Flash Extra !

La Lumière repoussa toute forme d'obscurité, soufflant un air purificateur autour d'eux. Les Mages Noirs qui se trouvaient à l'entrée du château furent neutralisés par le _Flash Extra_, et tombèrent inconscients.

« - Vite, entrons dans ce trou ! Fit Paprika.

Une déflagration les fit stopper juste sous la herse d'entrée. Une colonne de flammes s'élevait de la faction Aqua.

« - NOON ! Hurlèrent les quatre amis.

- C'est pas possible ! Ils ne peuvent…

Cyan se tourna. Sept Liocyns noirs les encerclaient. Ils étaient ceinturés, ce qui voulait dire que, même Mages des Ténèbres, ils étaient des Liocyns supérieurs.

« - Là, ça sent le roussi. Fit Nacre.

Le Soleil apparaît.

Toute cette horreur accumulée depuis tant d'années, tous ces malheurs, cette souffrance, ces déchirements, tout cela en fut trop. Seiki ne put en supporter d'avantage. Dans sa tête, il ne pouvait que trop voir les larmes, les cris de douleur, la terreur qu'avaient subis Liocyns et non Liocyns. Mais il ne se rendit pas compte le premier de ce qui se passait. Ce furent Nacre, Paprika et Cyan qui le virent.

« - Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'écria Paprika.

- J'en sais rien ! Mais il génère un **Spiritualis Fortia** d'une puissance incroyable ! Continua Nacre.

- Quelle est cette lumière ? Demanda Cyan.

En effet, une lumière intense entourait Seiki et grandissait au fur et à mesure que son **Spiritualis****Fortia** augmentait en puissance. Les Liocyns Noirs reculèrent, effrayés, mais une voix résonna en leur intérieur, leur ordonnant de l'affronter.

« - Si on ne va pas prêter main forte à Torrent Bleu et aux autres, nous serons seuls ! Constata Paprika.

- Il faut disperser les Ténèbres… Et il n'y a qu'un seul sort capable de le faire. Oh j'ai compris ! S'exclama Nacre, en se tournant vers Seiki.

- Quoi ? Firent Cyan et Paprika. Tu veux dire que…

Ils ne finirent pas leur phrase. Seiki poussa un rugissement furieux et son énergie forma un _Spiritualis_ _Protectio_ qui tourbillonna autour de lui. Cyan, Nacre et Paprika se protégèrent avec leurs bras mais assistèrent à ce qui se passa : Seiki croisa les mains devant son visage et prononça les incantations sacrées du Solaris.

« - _Auri Soli, expelles Ténébras, lucet omnibus_ !

Un éclair déchira le ciel dans un grondement sourd. Le voile ténébreux disparut dans un bruit de tissu arraché, transpercé par la lumière solaire qui émanait de Seiki. Le ciel redevint bleu et la puissance d'Uzar surclassa celle de Bézar. En gémissant et se protégeant, les Liocyns Noirs s'effondrèrent au sol, sans forces. Seuls les Mages supérieurs, qui entouraient Cyan et ses amis, restèrent en état de combattre.

« - Seiki ! Seiki tu es l'Elu ! Tu es notre espoir, le Liocyn de Lumière ! Cria Cyan.

- D'accord, mais il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul face à sept Liocyns supérieurs. Répliqua Paprika.

- Alors dépêchons-nous ! Fit Nacre. Occupons-nous d'Océan !

Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur du château en profitant de l'immobilité de leurs ennemis.

A la faction Aqua, Torrent Bleu et les autres levèrent la tête, réjouis de l'événement.

« - Torrent Bleu, tu avais raison ! Fit Sable Ocre, les larmes aux yeux. L'Elu est revenu.

- Seiki, comment ne nous en étions pas douté avant ? Enchaîna Rose Pourpre.

- Parce que sa force n'est pas encore au maximum. Répliqua Torrent Bleu. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y parviendra avant la fin de cette guerre. Hudura, Saniga, Coriandre, vous êtes saufs ?

- Oui !

- Alors, allons les rejoindre. Ils vont avoir besoin de nous.

Ils sortirent des décombres et constatèrent les dégâts. Les Liocyns Noirs, corrompus par le Mal, n'avaient pu résister à la force du Solaris et avaient succombé. Mais ils étaient parvenus à détruire la faction Aqua. Il y avait très peu de survivants.

« - Un monde s'achève ; fit Torrent Bleu ; nous allons disparaître. Les Liocyns vont bientôt cesser d'exister.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Hudura, choqué.

- Allons-y.

A l'entrée du château, Seiki était cerné par les sept Mages Noirs et les regardaient avec fureur.

« - Vous n'êtes que des rebuts ! Vous servez le Mal et répandez la peur et la souffrance. Je vous ferai payer ce que vous avez fait !

- Tu ne pourras même pas lever le petit doigt contre nous.

Ils attaquèrent tous les sept en même temps, mais le _Protectio_ de Seiki était beaucoup plus puissant que la charge et il s'en tira sans dommages.

« - Vous allez mourir ici même.

Il concentra son **Spiritualis Fortia** de telle façon à ce que ses ennemis se retrouvent paralysés. Hurlant et gémissant, ils se tortillèrent pour lui échapper, en vain.

« - Au nom de tous les Liocyns que vous avez tués, je vais vous détruire ! **Ignus****Terra****Aer****Aqua** ! Invocation des quatre sorts élémentaux !

- Impossible ! Crièrent les Mages Noirs. Il ne peut pas maîtriser les quatre puissances à la fois !

Mais les éléments se déchaînèrent et s'abattirent sur les traîtres qui périrent corps et âmes. Seiki se retrouva seul, essoufflé mais il avait accompli sa tâche.

« - Cyan ! Paprika, Nacre ! Oh…

- Seiki !

Il se retourna et vit Torrent Bleu, Rose Pourpre, Sable Ocre, Hudura, Saniga et Coriandre arriver en courant.

« - Vous êtes vivants ! S'exclama t-il, heureux.

- Oui, mon garçon. Mais toi même, tu as été extraordinaire. Fit Sable Ocre.

- Merci.

- Alors, tu es l'Elu ! Sourit Hudura, un peu impressionné. Mince alors !

- Le chef des Liocyns Noirs est à l'intérieur du château. Rappela Coriandre. Cyan et les autres vont avoir de gros problèmes si nous ne les aidons pas.

- Quoi ? Fit Seiki. Cyan ! Vite !

Ils se précipitèrent dans le château. Qu'allaient-ils trouver ?

Seiki et Cyan.

Cyan, Nacre et Paprika avançaient prudemment, éclairés par l'Inflamma de Paprika. Le château était beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur. Les couloirs sombres étaient humides et suintaient les effluves du Mal.

« - Regardez, c'est quoi ? Demanda Paprika, en montrant une forme sur le mur.

- C'est… Oh Seigneur ! Fit Nacre.

Il s'agissait du gardien d'Océan, tué par le chef des Liocyns Noirs.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour subir pareil traitement ? Murmura Cyan, dégoûtée.

- J'en sais rien, mais ça n'a pas plus à grand chef ! Répliqua Paprika, en détournant les yeux.

- Ecoutez. Fit soudain Nacre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste au moment où un Liocyn Noir se jetait sur eux. Ils le neutralisèrent facilement.

« - Dis nous, un peu, où se trouve le garçon que vous avez enlevé, Océan ?

- J'en… J'en sais rien !

- Mauvaise réponse. Répliqua Paprika. Inflamma Corpus !

- AAARGGHHH ! Hurla leur otage, soudain torturé par d'atroces brûlures.

- Réponds sinon, tu connaîtras pire. Menaça le Liocyn Ignus.

- Il… Il est en bas… Avec les cachots… Mais vous ne pourrez rien contre lui.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Nacre.

- Parce qu'il… Il est puissant… Et vous ne pourrez jamais désunir Fama Gloria.

- Faux, y a sûrement un moyen ! Dit Paprika.

- Oui… Il faut le tuer. Tuer Océan.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Le tuer. Mais c'est impossible ! Ah !Ah !Ah !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Paprika.

- A toi l'honneur. Répondit Cyan.

- Bon. Inflamma Totalis Supra ! Que ce misérable soit réduit en cendres !

- Non ! NOOONNN !

En quelques secondes, il ne fut plus qu'un tas de cendres qui s'éparpilla sous un courant d'air. Cyan regarda ses amis.

« - S'il faut le tuer, nous le tuerons. Dit-elle. Allons-y, par là.

Ils reprirent leur route. Mais tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier pour se rendre aux cachots, ils furent arrêtés par toute une armée de Liocyns. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'ennemis, Paprika voulut foncer dans le tas quand…

« - Arrête Paprika !

- Cyan, ça ne va pas ?

- Regarde ! Ce sont les Liocyns Terra !

Ils virent les écussons sur les drapés et constatèrent, à leurs regards vides, qu'ils étaient hypnotisés.

« - Avancez, les garçons. Je vais m'occuper d'eux, puis je vous rejoindrai.

- Tu es sûre, Cyan ? Demanda Nacre, inquiet.

- Oui. Il faut séparer Bézar des autres pays. Dépêchez-vous.

- D'accord, mais rejoins-nous vite !Fit Paprika.

- Promis.

Nacre et Paprika passèrent aisément à travers les Liocyns Terra et Cyan se retrouva seule face à eux.

« - A nous tous ! Vous allez immédiatement retrouver vos esprits. _Tout soit Pureté, et je vivrai sans_ _ombre du Mal. Ô Sanctus, je t'invoque ad rem_.

Les Liocyns Terra se retrouvèrent comme immergés dans l'aura bleue produite par Cyan. Des plaintes faibles sortirent de leurs bouches tandis qu'ils retrouvaient leurs esprits.

« - Ooh… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Aidez-nous…

- Tout va bien, les amis, remontez à la surface et fuyez ! Fit Cyan.

- Pas si vite ! Tonna une voix.

Les Liocyns Terra levèrent la tête et aussitôt se mirent à hurler.

« - Quoi ? Mais… Fit Cyan.

- Ah !Ah !Ah ! Disparaissez à tout jamais, pions inutiles !

- NOON ! Hurla Cyan.

Mais elle ne put rien faire. De tous les Terra, il n'en restait aucun. Les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues, elle regarda autour d'elle, furieuse.

« - Où es-tu, espèce de fou !

- Ah !Ah !Ah ! Mais je suis en face de toi, mon enfant !

- Han…

Une forme enveloppé dans un drapé à capuchon s'avançait vers elle.

« - Cyan, tu as une puissance en toi incroyable. Mais pour cette raison, ainsi qu'une autre, je ne peux te permettre de rejoindre tes amis.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Nacre et Paprika ne pourront rien contre Océan, et c'est pour cela que je ne me préoccupe pas d'eux. Cependant toi, tu me causes bien des soucis. Alors je vais te faire disparaître aussi, mais pas avant de t'avoir fait souffrir ! _Lente Doloris_ !

- AAHHH !

Elle s'effondra au sol, torturée par de violentes douleurs. Le Liocyn Noir leva et frappa ses mains. Cyan eut l'impression que deux murs solides venaient l'écraser. Il recommença encore et encore. Cyan commença à saigner ; un petit filet de sang apparut au coin de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne lui laissait pas le temps de répliquer.

« - Je pensais avoir à faire à un peu plus de résistance. C'est pas tout ça, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Allez, _Destruction de l'âme_ !

- NON ! _Désincarnation_ !

Cyan ne fut pas touchée par le terrible sort que lui avait envoyé son ennemi. Seiki était arrivé à temps. Meurtrie par les coups, elle parvint néanmoins à se relever et Seiki la rejoignit.

« - Cyan, tu vas bien ?

- … hhh… Oui… Oh Seiki… Je dois…

- Chut ! Reprends tes forces.

- Tu m'as… Sauvée… Merci.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.

Il la regarda avec tendresse. Il savait combien elle comptait pour lui et la perdre lui aurait été intolérable.

« - Pas le temps… De me reposer… Nacre… Paprika… Océan.

- Je comprends.

- Hé ! Fais attention… C'est le chef…

Cyan regarda son ennemi en essuyant le sang qui séchait sur sa bouche.

« - Je vais aller les rejoindre. Et tu ne pourras pas nous arrêter.

- D'accord. Je vais même voir ça ! Répondit-il amusé.

- Quoi ?

- La bataille finale aura lieu près d'Océan. Peut-être n'aurais-je même pas à m'occuper de vous ! Ah !Ah !Ah !

Il disparut, laissant Cyan et Seiki stupéfaits.

« - Et Torrent Bleu et les autres ? Demanda t-elle.

- Ils arrivent. Je les ai un peu distancés.

- Je vois. Allons-y !

- Cyan ! Attends ! Je sais que le moment est mal choisi pour ça mais…

- Oui ?

- Sache que j'aurais pas pu supporter ta mort.

Elle rougit mais lui sourit tendrement. Puis ils se remirent en route.

Cyan et Océan.

Nacre et Paprika débouchèrent dans la pièce ronde où Océan était gardé par les Mages du Bézar. Ils le virent debout, au milieu de la pièce, immobile et muet, les mains à hauteur de son visage, le regard fixe et vide. Ils furent impressionnés par son apparence mais aussi par quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient su dire.

« - Alors, c'est lui, le fameux Océan ? Fit Nacre.

- On dirait. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air étrange. Répondit Paprika.

- Bon, on va pas attendre la fin du Monde. Arrêtons-le.

Ils s'avancèrent vers lui et se placèrent de façon à ce qu'il les voie.

« - Océan ! Arrête le Fama Gloria. Nous sommes ici pour te ramener en Uzar.

- Tu nous entends ?

Aucune réaction. Paprika s'avança et voulut le secouer par les épaules. Mais à peine avait-il esquissé un geste qu'il fut violemment repoussé.

« - Argh ! Il est cinglé ou quoi ?

- On ne peut pas le toucher.

- Impossible ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen…

- Attends. Brindevent, souffle !

Ce fut sans effets. Et même, bien que le Brindevent envoyé par Nacre fut très léger, il lui fut renvoyé avec une force incroyable qui envoya le Liocyn Aer contre le mur.

« - Nacre, ça va ?

- Ouais mais, je commence à croire que l'autre avait raison. Il va falloir le tuer pour que tout s'arrête.

- Regarde.

Océan avait tourné la tête vers eux. Il baissa les mains et s'assit. Surpris, les deux amis se consultèrent.

« - Il a dû comprendre qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Fit Paprika.

- Non. N'oublie pas qu'il a le cœur pur. Le sort de Fama Gloria n'est pas maléfique en soi.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais en tout cas, le continent doit se séparer.

- Pour cela, vous devrez le tuer ! Fit une voix.

Le Liocyn qui avait torturé Cyan quelques minutes auparavant venait d'arriver dans la salle ronde. Nacre et Paprika reculèrent instinctivement.

« - Le chef Liocyn Noir !

- Exact, mon cher Nacre. Voyez-vous, Océan a cessé d'invoquer le Fama Gloria car le continent s'est reconstitué. Pour le défaire, vous devez le tuer. Votre ami sait lire dans vos cœurs et, il a décidé de se sacrifier pour vous permettre d'éloigner à jamais Bézar d'Uzar. Si vous l'attaquez, il ne se défendra plus.

- Je ne vous crois pas !

- Tu as tort, Paprika. Essaies !

- Pour me payer un nouvel aller contre le mur, merci bien !

Nacre le tira par la manche.

« - Quelque chose me dit que c'est vrai. Océan nous a regardés.

- La belle affaire ! S'il nous dit de l'attaquer, c'est qu'il doit y trouver son compte !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser !

- Je comprends. Alors, je vais l'attaquer.

Paprika se releva et fit face à Océan, lequel semblait regarder au travers du Liocyn Ignus. Nacre surveillait le chef Liocyn Noir, certain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Paprika hésitait : Océan était impassible, mais il dégageait tant de beauté dans ce royaume pourri, il rayonnait dans ces ténèbres.

« - C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Tança Nacre.

- D'accord ! _Calor Insurmonta_ ! Flèche de Feu !

Un trait orange jaillit des mains de Paprika et s'abattit sur Océan. Touché à l'épaule gauche, le sang coula aussitôt sur le drapé blanc du jeune homme, qui n'eut pas un rictus, rien, pour manifester sa souffrance. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur le visage de Paprika.

« - C'est… C'est vraiment la seule solution… De le tuer ? Demanda t-il.

- Paprika, c'est horrible mais… Il y a eu assez de souffrance !

- Nacre ! Paprika !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. Le chef Liocyn Noir sourit. Cyan et Seiki venaient d'arriver.

« - Tout va bien ? Demanda Seiki.

- Oui… Non. Balbutia Paprika.

- On ne peut pas tuer Océan… Il est… Il est trop pur.

- Non, on doit y arriver ! S'écria Paprika en se retournant.

Cyan se pencha derrière lui pour voir le fameux garçon dont les vibrations la troublaient. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sembla tomber dans des profondeurs abyssales. Elle pâlit. Seiki et Nacre le remarquèrent quand ils comprirent ce qui n'allait pas.

« - Mais c'est incroyable ! Murmura Nacre.

- Océan et Cyan… Ils se ressemblent, c'est inimaginable ! Fit Seiki.

Paprika entendit bien cette remarque mais il devait finir ce qu'il avait à faire. Il attaqua encore une fois Océan et cette fois, il le toucha à la poitrine. Ce n'était pas un coup mortel, car il était incapable d'y mettre toute sa puissance. Mais il y avait assez de force pour déchirer le drapé de Océan sur tout le haut. Le jeune homme se retrouva poitrine nue et Paprika s'apprêtait cette fois à lui porter un coup mortel. C'était sans compter ce que Cyan vit. Une chaîne en or brillait autour du cou de Océan, et accroché à cette chaîne, il y avait un pendentif. En forme de goutte.

« - NOOOONNNN !

- Cyan !

Elle courut au devant de Océan et le protégea en se plaçant entre lui et Paprika.

« - Ne le tuez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Implora t-elle.

- Cyan, tu as perdu la raison ? Fit Paprika.

- Il faut séparer Bézar des autres pays ! Approuva Nacre.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Insista t-elle tandis que ses larmes coulaient.

- Mais Cyan… Fit Seiki.

- C'est mon frère ! C'est mon frère !

Elle sortit son propre pendentif et le leur montra. Il était identique à celui que portait Océan.

« - C'est mon grand frère, celui que j'ai tant recherché : Océan Naïs.

Abasourdis, Nacre, Paprika et Seiki regardèrent le Liocyn Noir qui se mit à rire tout son soûl.

« - Eh bien oui ! Elle a raison. Ce jeune homme est son frère. D'ailleurs, Torrent Bleu vous le confirmera, n'est-ce pas ?

Torrent Bleu venait d'arriver avec Rose Pourpre, Sable Ocre, Hudura, Saniga et Coriandre. Il regardait le Mage Noir avec fureur.

« - Tu les as poussés à tuer Océan en sachant que Cyan le reconnaîtrait. Tu es vraiment immonde.

- Je le reconnais, j'ai voulu m'amuser.

- Montre ton visage ! Montre moi qui est le traître qui a vendu son âme aux forces du Mal.

Le Liocyn Noir hésita un instant, puis il souleva sa capuche. Personne ne s'attendait à le voir lui.

Histoire des temps anciens.

« - C'est… Non, je ne peux y croire… Fit Rose Pourpre.

- C'est pas vrai… Souffla Sable Ocre.

- Et pourtant, oui. Fit le Liocyn Noir.

Hudura et tous les autres Liocyns se taisaient, trop abasourdis pour pouvoir répliquer. Nacre et Seiki en furent les plus affectés même s'ils n'en montrèrent rien. Cyan, agenouillée auprès de son frère, observait avec effarement ce qu'elle voyait : cette scène devait rester à jamais gravée dans sa tête.

« - Alors c'est toi, le traître ; fit soudain Torrent Bleu ; je comprends pourquoi tu proclamais avec véhémence que ce n'était pas Sable Ocre. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi, Souffle Pur.

Celui qui était le chef des Liocyns Aer sourit.

« - Je dois reconnaître que j'étais insoupçonnable, moi le grand sage qui dispensait les bons conseils.

- Pourquoi ? Coupa Torrent Bleu, furieux. Pourquoi toi que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami ?

- Et ça m'a bien aidé, je t'en remercie. Encore que pas assez.

Il les regarda tous.

« - C'est vrai que les doutes au sujet de Sable Ocre me laissaient le champ libre. C'est moi qui ai enlevé Océan. C'était facile, je lui ai simplement dit de venir avec moi. Ensuite, j'ai fait disparaître la faction Terra afin de rendre Sable Ocre encore plus coupable. Et ça a marché. Pas un instant tu ne t'es demandé pourquoi, alors que Rose Pourpre et toi le croyaient vraiment, je défendais Sable Ocre avec autant d'acharnement. Comment as-tu pu croire que j'étais aussi aveugle ?

- Je ne voulais pas reconnaître la vérité. Marmonna Torrent Bleu.

- Exact. Moi, ton ami de toujours, avec qui tu as partagé tes années d'études, nous sommes devenus ensemble chefs de faction et Liocyns de Lumière. Tu n'as pas voulu croire ce que ton instinct te dictait, à savoir que c'était moi, le chef des Liocyns Noirs ! Tu n'en as jamais rien dit, et même plus, tu as préféré te soupçonner toi-même ! Ah !Ah !Ah !

Plus loin, Seiki, Nacre et Paprika s'étaient regroupés autour de Cyan et Océan.

« - S'il existe un mot pour décrire tout ça, qu'on me le dise. Chuchota Paprika.

- Il en existe un ; répondit Cyan ; c'est « écœurement ».

Ils approuvèrent. Souffle Pur continuait son discours.

« - Torrent Bleu, tu as fait un travail exemplaire. Les Liocyns qui t'accompagnent ici sont devenus très puissants, certainement les plus puissants depuis très longtemps. Mais cela ne servira à rien !

- Pourquoi as-tu basculé du côté des Ténèbres ? Demanda Rose Pourpre. Alors que c'est toi qui as trouvé Nacre et Seiki.

- C'est vrai. Vous aurez droit à une explication.

Il dégrafa son drapé et tous purent découvrir une longue cicatrice partant du cou, traversant tout son corps pour finir à l'aine.

« - Il y a très longtemps, j'avais déjà essayé de m'emparer de la Terre. Mais un groupe de Liocyns, plus particulièrement cinq d'entre eux, réussirent à m'en empêcher. Je fus gravement blessé et je faillis mourir. Avant de m'endormir pour récupérer, je vis l'Elu briser le continent Fama Gloria et séparer les hommes des Mages. Cette race faible et servile pour qui nous existions, j'aurais enfin pu la dominer mais non : grâce à l'Elu, ils furent épargnés. Nous étions condamnés dès lors à être emprisonnés et à expier nos fautes. Je ne pus le supporter et, usant de mes dernières forces, j'utilisai le même sort qui avait séparé le Fama Gloria afin de séparer la Terre des Liocyns et le Bézar disparut. Les cinq Liocyns savaient que je ne mourais pas. L'un d'eux était le possesseur du contre sort et il se mura volontairement dans un mutisme profond et oublia l'usage de la communication. L'Elu prononça un incantation qui leur permit de se réincarner lorsque le temps de guerre approcherait.

Il se tourna vers le groupe de Seiki.

« - Et ils y parvinrent. Les voilà, tous les cinq.

- Nous ? S'écria Paprika.

- C'était donc ça. Murmura Seiki. Alors… Océan a…

Il regarda le jeune garçon qui resta impassible. Souffle Pur se mit à rire.

« - Oui. Il protège le sort Unius, qui est aussi connu sous le nom du sort de Fama Gloria. Il était le seul à avoir un cœur totalement pur. Rien ne peut le souiller. Regardez-le, dans ce pays de Ténèbres ! Regardez-le comme il brille !

- Souffle Pur. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué Seiki et Nacre lorsque tu les as rencontrés ? Pourquoi leur as-tu permis de devenir Liocyns ? Demanda Sable Ocre.

- Hin ! Je voulais ma vengeance ! C'est vrai qu'il m'avait été si facile de pouvoir les tuer lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et mes chances de devenir le Maître Absolu auraient été certaines. Mais je ne pouvais oublier l'humiliante défaite qu'ils m'avaient infligée. C'est pour ça que je vais tous vous tuer maintenant car je suis plus puissant que vous tous réunis !

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Répliqua Torrent Bleu.

Le dernier espoir.

Seiki était terrifié. Derrière lui, prêts à l'aider, Nacre, Paprika, Hudura, Saniga et Coriandre utilisaient leurs dernières forces pour dresser un _Protectio_ assez puissant pour protéger Océan et Cyan, lesquels restaient immobiles, l'une pétrifiée par l'horreur, l'autre comme à son habitude. Souffle Pur le toisait, méprisant. Lui, le pauvre Seiki, que pouvait-il faire contre un chef Liocyn, même s'il était un Liocyn supérieur ? Déjà, Torrent Bleu, Rose Pourpre et Sable Ocre avaient succombé face au terrible Mage Noir. Seiki ne revoyait que trop bien ce qui s'était passé.

Torrent Bleu s'avança en dressant son **Spiritualis Fortia**, et Rose Pourpre et Sable Ocre ne furent pas surpris de ressentir qu'il était plus faible que celui de Seiki. Ceux qui furent deux amis allaient s'affronter.

« - Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir trompé, surtout pour des motifs aussi exécrables.

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive, Torrent Bleu. Tu n'as jamais été qu'un pion pour moi.

- C'est vraiment répugnant. Nos chefs te considéraient comme un sage. Et durant toutes ces années où tu as dirigé la faction Aer, tes décisions étaient vraiment sensées. Je ne pourrai jamais croire que ce soit un cœur pourri qui a fait ça.

- Maintenant ça suffit. Prépare-toi à mourir ! **Aer** !

Souffle Pur regarda Seiki en souriant.

« - J'ai manipulé votre destin à tous.

- Comment ?

- Sauf ces trois pleutres ; dit-il en désignant Hudura, Saniga et Coriandre ; j'ai interféré sur vos vies.

Ils serrèrent les poings, redoutant ce qu'ils allaient entendre.

« - Océan est le seul à avoir le cœur totalement pur, à n'avoir jamais tué qui que ce soit, mauvais ou bon. Vous seuls avez tué des Mages Noirs, jamais Océan. Il a toujours réussi à les garder en vie et c'est vous qui exécutiez la sale besogne. Vous avez tué mes fidèles. Et je vous l'ai fait payer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fit Paprika.

- Lors de votre réincarnation, j'ai usé de mon pouvoir pour vous faire vivre une enfance difficile. Plus particulièrement pour l'Elu. Car, en prenant Océan à sa mère, Cyan a grandi sans réel intérêt de sa part. Nacre est tombé sur un homme méprisable. Paprika a été brimé par ses frères et son père. Mais ma plus belle action est d'avoir persuadé les parents de Seiki de l'abandonner.

- QUOI ? Hurla ce dernier.

- Ah !Ah !Ah ! Grâce à cela, tu n'es pas en mesure d'utiliser tes plus grands pouvoirs ! Tu ne te sens pas capable d'aimer alors que c'est justement ce sentiment qui te donne ta force !

Seiki regarda Cyan, pris de stupeur.

« - Eh oui, mon ami ! Tu t'es toi-même privé de ta force !

Souffle Pur était vraiment très puissant et Torrent Bleu ne faisait pas le poids. Sable Ocre et Rose Pourpre se précipitèrent vers lui pour pouvoir l'aider, et enfin vaincre ce démon qui fut, autrefois, celui qu'ils considéraient comme le plus sage d'entre eux.

« - Nous ne te pardonnerons jamais ta trahison ! Cria Sable Ocre.

- Quelle trahison ? S'esclaffa Souffle Pur. Je me suis infiltré parmi vous pour corrompre de l'intérieur votre organisation !

- Tu ne pourras pas nous vaincre tous les trois ensemble ! Fit Rose Pourpre.

- Erreur ! Vous ne faites pas le poids !

D'une rafale, il les repoussa violemment. Les trois chefs retombèrent durement au sol.

« - Maintenant, vous allez mourir. Mais avant, vous verrez vos protégés s'écrouler sous vos yeux !

« - C'est faux ! Répondit Seiki. J'ai été capable d'utiliser le sort de Solaris, alors que je ne l'ai même pas appris.

- Un coup de chance…

- Non ! Insista Seiki. Je sais ce qu'est l'amour ! Je peux le ressentir !

- Cesse de t'en persuader, tu ne te fais que du mal !

Souffle Pur les attaqua soudain sans prévenir. Le _Protectio_dressé s'effondra comme un rien. Hudura et les autres ne purent en croire leurs yeux.

« - Comment a t-il fait ? Ce bouclier était pourtant très puissant !

Seiki regarda de nouveau Souffle Pur, abasourdi. Comment allait-il sauver ses amis ?

Souffle Pur avait lancé une attaque sur Océan et Cyan. En hurlant, Torrent Bleu avait bondi et s'était interposé. Il avait été frappé de plein fouet et Seiki le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Il était mortellement touché.

« - Seiki, mon enfant. Pardonne-nous mais nous n'avons pas été dignes de ta confiance.  
- Alors vous saviez…

- De génération en génération, les chefs se sont transmis le serment de protéger à tout prix les hommes de la folie de Bézar, et de veiller à ce que les Ténèbres ne recouvrent pas le monde. Tel était ton souhait, mon enfant.

- Vous avez été parfait, Maître Torrent Bleu. Personne d'autre que vous, Sable Ocre et Rose Pourpre, n'a aussi bien défendu notre monde.

- Sauve-les, Seiki. Cyan t'y aidera… hhh…

-… Reposez en paix, Torrent Bleu.

« - Ce sera un combat entre toi et moi. Une fois que tu seras mort, je n'aurai aucun mal à me débarrasser de tes amis.

- C'est toi qui va mourir ! Répondit Seiki en concentrant son **Spiritualis Fortia**, comme Souffle Pur faisait de même.

Plus loin, Cyan et les autres se mirent à sortir de leur torpeur.

« - Il faut l'aider. Fit Nacre.

- Attends. Il a dit que ça se jouait entre eux deux. Dit Hudura.

- On peut pas rester à rien faire ! Gronda Paprika. Seiki est notre ami, et nous ne le perdrons pas comme nous avons perdu nos chefs.

- Dans ce cas… Commença Cyan.

Elle prit la main de Nacre et tendit la sienne à Paprika. Hudura, Saniga et Coriandre joignirent leurs mains et ils formèrent un cercle.

« - Concentrez vous. Il existe un sort qui permet de donner de l'énergie à une personne. Dit Cyan.

- Oui, c'est le _Don_. Expliqua Nacre. Seiki m'a sauvé grâce à ça.

- Allons-y.

Leurs énergies se matérialisèrent sous formes de volutes de toutes les couleurs, et se réunirent en une seule masse rayonnante de couleur blanche.

« - Seiki, prends nos énergies ! Cria Cyan. Je t'aime !

- Oui, nous vaincrons comme nous avons vaincu il y a si longtemps ; répliqua Paprika ; je t'aime aussi, bien que je préfère les filles !

- Courage, mon ami. Je t'aime ! Encouragea Nacre.

- Je n'étais pas avec vous en ces temps-là, mais maintenant j'y suis. Je t'aime ! Enchaîna Hudura.

- Vas-y, Seiki. Je t'aime ! Cria Saniga.

- Tu dois le vaincre. Je t'aime. Termina Coriandre.

Sable Ocre et Rose Pourpre n'avaient pas pu résister face à Souffle Pur. Défaits par la perte de Torrent Bleu, et conscients aussi que Seiki était le dernier espoir, celui qui vaincrait, ils avaient succombé, non sans encourager leurs élèves une dernière fois.

Pour tout ceci, Seiki fit augmenter son **Spiritualis Fortia**, et puisa dans l'amour de ses amis pour parvenir à dresser un _Protectio_ surpuissant : Le _Spiritualis Protectio Ultima_. Souffle Pur invoqua le sort de Ténébras et le lança sur Seiki.

« - Vapeurs infernales et démoniaques, tuez cet avorton !

- Désincarnation !

Le choc fut très violent. La puissance dégagée renversa Hudura et les autres qui restèrent à terre, évanouis. Seuls Océan, Nacre, Paprika et Cyan étaient toujours conscients.

« - Seiki ! Crièrent-ils. Seiki !

Seiki était toujours vivant : son _Protectio_ avait disparu mais il était sauf. Souffle Pur en fut contrarié.

« - Je n'imaginais pas que ta puissance aurait à ce point augmenté.

- La sous-estimation, c'est très dangereux.

- Peu importe, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus augmenter.

- Hein ?

Surprenant tout le monde, Souffle Pur attaqua Nacre, Paprika et Cyan. La jeune fille vit le trait fatal arriver sur elle. Seiki tendit la main, impuissant.

« - NON !

Seiki, le porteur de lumière.

Une force incroyable résonna. Plus puissante encore que celle de Souffle Pur, ou Seiki. Un rayonnement de couleur bleu emplit la salle. Nacre et Paprika, qui s'étaient protégés de leurs bras, les abaissèrent et regardèrent ce qu'il se passait. Océan s'était levé et placé devant Cyan. Il avait dressé un _Protectio_ entre lui et Souffle Pur et, malgré l'attaque très puissante, ce bouclier n'avait pas disparu. Cyan, leva lentement la tête et regarda son frère. Il se tenait face à Souffle Pur, dans un rayonnement magnifique. Après quelques secondes, il se retourna doucement et fit face à Cyan. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Cyan se releva, encore émue de ce geste, de la part d'un garçon ayant pour réputation de ne vivre que pour lui.

« - Merci, Océan. Même si tu ne parles pas, même si tu ne communiques pas, je te remercie, et je sais que tu me comprends.

Alors, sous la stupéfaction générale, Océan ouvrit la bouche.

« -… Bébé… Bébé…

- Quoi ? Fit Nacre.

- Il… Il parle ? S'étonna Paprika.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Océan.

« -… Bébé…

Il prit la main de Cyan et la serra fort en répétant cet unique mot.

« - Je comprends ; fit Nacre ; Cyan a dit que son frère a été soustrait à sa mère alors qu'elle était bébé. Océan se souvient d'elle. Il n'a pas oublié sa petite sœur.

Cyan s'avança vers son aîné et le serra dans ses bras.

« - Mon frère. Je t'ai tant cherché.

Souffle Pur en resta surpris malgré lui. Océan réagissait et serrait sa sœur contre lui.

« - Mince alors. Si je ne fais rien, mes cinq bourreaux vont retrouver leur puissance d'antan.

- Ne bouge plus.

Souffle Pur avait oublié Seiki, lequel sans perdre intérêt pour Cyan et Océan, n'avait cessé de surveiller son ennemi.

« - C'est fini pour toi. Le souvenir ne reviendra jamais car le Passé doit rester le Passé. Néanmoins, nous en saurons toujours assez pour arrêter tous les Mages Noirs. Souffle Pur, tu dois expier tes fautes !

- J'ai encore un atout ! _Devidere Minima_ !

- Quoi ?

Le sol s'entrouvrit juste entre Souffle Pur et Seiki. Mais la faille s'étendit et atteignit Nacre, Paprika, Cyan et Océan. Ils eurent juste le temps de réagir et de se pousser du côté de Seiki, sauf Océan. Le jeune homme restait immobile, impassible.

« - Océan, pousse toi ! Cria Cyan.

- Océan ! Crièrent Nacre et Paprika.

Cyan lui donna une forte poussée dans le dos et sauta la crevasse qui se formait. Souffle Pur se mit à rire.

« - Reste avec moi, petite !

- Ouargh !

Il l'attrapa et la maintint par le bras.

« - Seiki, tu as le choix : tu me laisses la vie sauve et tu la retrouves, ou tu nous tues tous les deux !

- Lâche !

- Réfléchis bien !

- Seiki, ne le crois pas ! Il n'y a aucune hésitation à faire : nous devons protéger les hommes des Liocyns Noirs.

- Mais Cyan !

- Vas-y.

Nacre et Paprika se mirent derrière lui.

« - On va t'aider, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne pourra pas s'échapper. Tu es prêt, Nacre, mon ami ?

- Et comment, mon chou !

- Alors c'est parti ! Crièrent-ils ensemble. **Ignus****Aer** !

Un tourbillon de flammes encercla Souffle Pur, qui se mit à geindre.

« - Imbéciles ! Vous allez nous faire rôtir tous les deux !

- Cyan ! Protège toi ! Fit Paprika.

- Oui ! Apparaît, Brume Enchantée ! Protège moi des flammes !

- Non ! Hurla Souffle Pur.

- Seiki, à toi de finir !

Seiki concentra tout son pouvoir magique. Il fallait qu'il sauve le Monde, il fallait qu'il sauve Cyan.

« - Cyan ! Je t'aime ! Invocation du sort suprême : Que la puissance de la Lumière me soit accordée, moi, le Porteur de Lumière, j'appelle le **Luxifer** !

Seiki sentit les puissances de Nacre, Paprika, Cyan et Océan se joindre à lui. Des rayons luminescents filèrent dans toute la pièce. La crevasse se remplit de lumière. Tout devint aveuglant. Souffle Pur se mit à hurler, consumé par la puissance de Seiki.

« - Non ! Je ne peux pas mourir ! Je ne peux … PAAAAAAS !

Tout explosa.

A l'extérieur, les hommes étaient parvenus à vaincre leurs ennemis et étaient arrivés en Bézar. Ils virent le château maléfique s'écrouler et tomber en poussière.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'sais pas. On ferait ben d'aller voir.

Ils arrivèrent devant des ruines. Le château n'était plus que décombres. Un vent frais soufflait, assainissant l'air.

« - On respire mieux, non ?

- Ouais. J'crois ben que les sorciers ont vraiment disparu cette fois.

- Attendez !

Quelque chose bougeait sous les gravats. Les hommes se reculèrent et levèrent leurs armes.

« - Aah… Argh. Tousse ! Tousse ! On peut pas dire que tu fais dans la demi mesure !

- Qui êtes vous ? Cria un homme.

Huit personnes sortaient de sous les décombres. Ils étaient habillés en drapé : des Liocyns.

« - Oh, du calme ! Nous ne sommes pas les Liocyns Noirs.

Poussiéreux, blessés légèrement en plusieurs endroits, Coriandre, Hudura, Saniga, Océan, Cyan, Nacre, Paprika et Seiki se tenaient devant les hommes.

« - Vous avez pu vous défaire des Mages Noirs ? Bravo. Fit Hudura.

- Est-ce que… Leur chef est mort ? Demanda un homme.

- Oui. Cette fois, le dernier des Liocyns Noirs a disparu. Répondit Seiki.

- Vous êtes blessés. Peut-on…

- Non.

Les Liocyns regardèrent Cyan.

« - Nous avons une décision à prendre. Ou plutôt, vous allez nous demander une dernière fois de vous aider.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Cyan leva la tête. Le ciel se teintait d'or et le soir allait tomber.

« - Nous sommes les derniers Liocyns vivants. Huit. Nous avons perdu nos chefs, nous n'avons pas terminé nos études. Notre art se perd.

- Comment savez-vous que les Liocyns des Cercles ont péri ?

- Nous ne ressentons plus leurs vibrations. Même à Tris, notre port, tous ceux qui résidaient ont succombé. C'est un massacre.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Vous devez comprendre.

Cyan les regarda.

« - En ce moment, l'ancien continent Fama Gloria est reconstitué. Les cinq pays sont réunis en un seul. Nous avons le choix entre laisser en l'état, ou utiliser une dernière fois le sort qui a créé les cinq continents.

- En d'autres termes, vous devez choisir entre la cohabitation ou la séparation. Expliqua Nacre.

- Ma foi, vous viviez néanmoins parmi nous, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Admit Paprika. Vous nous craigniez, vous nous craignez encore. Mais vous nous acceptez car nous vous aidons. Notre but est de vous aider.

- Certes, ça on le sait mais…

- Mais ce temps est révolu. Intervint Seiki.

Ils le regardèrent.

« - Vous avez appris à vivre dans vos pays. Si nous conservons Fama Gloria, vous devrez réapprendre à vivre sous de nouvelles conditions. D'un autre côté, ce sera plus facile pour vos relations.

- Pourquoi est-ce à nous de décider ?

- Tout simplement parce que les Liocyns sont au service des hommes. Et non pas le contraire. Dit Coriandre.

Les hommes considérèrent les Liocyns.

« - Vous savez ce qui est le mieux pour nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Dit Paprika.

- Si nous avons des problèmes… Nous ne pourrons plus compter que sur nous ?

- C'est préférable. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous ne vous aiderons pas. Rassura Hudura.

- Vous avez toujours pris vos décisions. Même si nous sommes directement concernés, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

- Bien. Dit Cyan. Nous ne prospecterons plus parmi vous pour rechercher des mages potentiels. Cependant, ce sera à vous de décider. Comme nous l'avons fait. Nous avons décidé nous mêmes de devenir Liocyns. Nous espérons que notre art ne disparaîtra pas tout à fait.

- Non. Nous vous devons bien ça. Nous raconterons, dans notre histoire, vos dons. Nous le transmettrons à nos enfants.

- Alors, le sort en est jeté. Fit Paprika.

L'expression les fit tous rire.

« - Venez d'abord de notre côté. Dit Saniga.

- Nous allons détruire cette terre infectée qu'est l'ancien Bézar. Et les lieux où se dressaient les factions aussi. Expliqua Cyan. En Uzar, il ne restera plus que la faction Lumière, puisque nous n'aurons plus autant d'élèves.

Les hommes baissèrent la tête et ils se rendirent tous en Uzar.

Fama Gloria disparaît à jamais.

Ce fut une très lente procession. Seiki et les siens contemplèrent les terres maudites de Bézar, corrompues par les Ténèbres, des terres où tout ce qui poussait dégageait une odeur maléfique. Rapidement, les ruines de la faction Aqua se dessinèrent à l'horizon, puis grandirent. Les hommes se taisaient, attristés par les décombres de ce qui fut une grande et belle bâtisse. Hudura s'approcha de ce qui restait de la porte et prit les lettres d'or AQUA. Il sourit tristement.

« - Et les corps de nos maîtres, nous les avons laissé en Bézar.

- Oui, Hudura. Fit Cyan. C'est mieux ainsi.

- Maîtres Liocyns. Nous tenons à ce que vous sachiez que nous n'oublierons jamais tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Dit un homme.

- Bien sûr que si. Répondit Paprika.

- C'est même plutôt conseillé. Enchaîna Nacre.

- Nous ne comprenons pas. Répliquèrent les hommes.

- Il faut regarder de l'avant. Nous appartenons au Passé. Dit simplement Seiki.

Les hommes les fixèrent quelques minutes, saisis, puis sourirent.

« - Nous tenons à vous soutenir pour cette épreuve. Fit l'un d'eux.

- Bien. Murmura Seiki. Océan ?

Il prit le jeune homme par la main et le regarda.

« - Ton sacrifice va prendre fin, désormais. Fama Gloria sera détruit à jamais.

Océan le regarda, mais cette fois, ses yeux n'étaient plus vides. Ils s'animaient d'une flamme extraordinairement pure. Les Liocyns tournèrent le dos aux restes de la faction et entraînèrent les hommes plus loin.

Sans lâcher la main de Océan, Seiki se tourna vers le Bézar.

« - Que cette terre maudite soit à jamais détruite. Que ce qui fut autrefois le Bézar disparaisse dans les tourments du Passé. Devidere, que tu engloutisses cette terre de Ténèbres. Emporte avec toi la frontière où se dressaient autrefois les factions élémentales. Dévore une partie de l'Uzar, purifie son territoire. Devidere…

La terre trembla de plus en plus fort. Un bruit de déchirement gronda dans l'air. Avec stupéfaction, hommes et Liocyns virent les décombres de la faction Eau se réduire en poussière. Un craquement sinistre fusa et, dans un bruit d'éboulis, le sol se fractionna à quelques mètres de ce qui fut le mur d'enceinte de la bâtisse. L'île formée par le Bézar et cette partie de l'Uzar s'éloigna lentement puis, lorsqu'elle fut à une certaine distance, elle se disloqua et s'évapora. Il ne resta plus que de la poussière et du sable qui fut balayés par les vents.

« - Fin du Bézar. Souffla Saniga.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda un homme.

- Il est temps de nous séparer. Sourit Coriandre. Regagnez les rivages de vos continents respectifs. Nous allons défaire une dernière fois le Fama Gloria.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent mais, avant de les quitter, l'un d'eux se retourna une dernière fois.

« - Au nom de tous, merci. J'espère que nous n'oublierons pas totalement votre existence.

- J'en suis persuadé. Répondit Seiki.

Les Liocyns restèrent seuls. Ils se rendirent à la faction Lumière, leur nouvel abri. Une fois arrivés, ils se regardèrent.

« - Eh bien, il est temps. Fit Hudura.

- Rien n'est fini, de toute façon. Il faudra apprendre à nous débrouiller par nous-mêmes. Dit Coriandre.

- Seiki, Cyan, Nacre, Paprika. Il est l'heure. Enchaîna Saniga.

Seiki acquiesça.

« - Vous allez nous aider. Il faut former un cercle. Tenez-vous la main en vous intercalant. Océan et moi serons à l'intérieur.

Cyan donna la main à Hudura et Coriandre, laquelle tenait la main de Paprika. Saniga se plaça entre lui et Nacre, qui boucla le cercle avec Hudura. Seiki et Océan se firent face, au centre. Seiki lui prit les deux mains et se concentra.

« - _Ultima Devidere, Fiat voluntas, Divide Fama Gloria, __**dixi**_.

Ils répétèrent tous cette phrase. Un **Spiritualis Fortia** se créa, puissant, immense. La terre s'ébranla de nouveau, plus violemment. Le bruit de déchirement fut plus fort, presque assourdissant. Les Liocyns ne bougèrent pas. Le balancement signifiant la mise en mouvement des continents se fit ressentir.

De chaque rivage, de chaque pays, les hommes virent la terre s'éloigner, d'abord imperceptiblement, puis de plus en plus visiblement. En Erigan, en Landoria et en Thô, les hommes sentirent leurs cœur se serrer. Une nouvelle ère commençait.

En Landoria, le village où vivaient les Liocyns se rassembla et entreprit une cérémonie de deuil. Le chef du village fit brûler quatre plantes symbolisant les quatre factions : la Bruyère Cendrée pour le Feu, la Campanule pour la Terre, la Dent de Lion pour l'air, et la Sagittaire pour l'Eau. Sur le rivage, les villageois observaient l'Uzar qui disparaissait.

« - Regardez ! S'écria une petite fille.

- Oui. Le continent sera inaccessible. Répondit sa mère.

Un voile de brume brouilla l'horizon, rendant l'Uzar invisible. En Erigan et en Thô, les hommes l'aperçurent aussi, et chacun sut que, désormais, personne ne naviguerait plus pour rejoindre ce pays de magie.

Lorsque les quatre continents eurent repris leur place, les Liocyns se désunirent. Un peu tristes, ils restèrent immobiles, tête basse. Puis finalement, Paprika prit la parole.

« - C'est fini, ou plutôt, ça commence.

- Oui. Une nouvelle ère commence ; renchérit Nacre ; une ère où nous disparaîtrons petit à petit.

- Quel pessimisme. Murmura Hudura.

- Oui, c'est vrai : voyons le bon côté des choses, la paix est enfin survenue pour de bon. Soutint Saniga.

- La paix entre hommes et Liocyns, oui. Commença Coriandre.

Elle se tut. Tous regardaient Seiki.

« - Ils viendront. Fit-il.

- Hein ? Demanda Paprika.

- Ils viendront. Nous avons posé un banc de brume sur notre pays, les navigateurs craindront de s'y aventurer et auront soin de contourner notre rivage. Mais il existera des hommes qui seront attirés par notre pays. Ils entendront un appel lointain, prendront leurs rames et viendront accoster par le port de Tris. Et nous serons là pour les accueillir.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Répliqua Saniga. Des années passeront, voire des siècles !

- Mais nous vivrons des siècles. Fit doucement Nacre.

- Et puis, des descendants naîtront. Enchaîna Hudura en regardant Saniga, puis se tournant vers Coriandre et Paprika, qui rougirent.

- Nous pourrons être sûrs que les hommes qui rejoindront notre terre seront de bons Liocyns. Dit Cyan. Ils auront bravé la peur de la brume, bravé la magie pour répondre à l'appel. Leur apprentissage sera difficile, et ils mettront sûrement plus de douze ans pour parfaitement maîtriser les sorts. Je sais qu'ils y parviendront tout de même.

- Et nous ? Demanda Nacre.

Seiki les considéra tous. Seul Océan et lui étaient maîtres Liocyns.

« - Seiki, tu es notre chef, désormais. Tu es le porteur de Lumière et tu dois nous guider. Fit Paprika.

- A la fin de cette année, j'aurai fini mes études. Nos maîtres nous ont quitté bien trop tôt mais, je pense que, ce qu'ils souhaitent, serait que nous continuions comme avant. Vous tous, vous devez continuer votre apprentissage. Cyan, il te reste encore quatre années, toi. Paprika et Nacre, trois. Continuez. Je pense que quatre ans ne seront pas de trop pour nous organiser.

Ils hochèrent la tête et regardèrent le ciel. Les étoiles pointaient, allumant dans leur cœur l'espoir et la volonté de continuer.

Aveux, et aveux.

« - Bien. Maintenant, il faudra réparer cet bâtiment si nous voulons vivre correctement. Dit Hudura.

- C'est vrai, mais en attendant, nous devrions repartir pour terminer nos études. Fit Saniga.

- Nous gardons les mêmes groupes ? Demanda Coriandre.

- Oui. C'est vrai, toi tu as perdu tes partenaires. Fit Nacre.

- Eh bien, nous pouvons… Commença Hudura.

Seiki eut un rire joyeux et secoua la tête.

« - Partez tous les deux. Coriandre restera avec nous, avec son frère. Dit-il en regardant Paprika qui rougit encore plus.

- Nous reviendrons pour aider à reconstruire. Certifia Hudura.

- Revenez dans dix jours alors ! Salua Cyan.

- Je crois que certains d'entre nous ont des choses à se dire. Fit Nacre. Pour ma part, je vais aller à Tris.

- Tu veux prendre le bateau ? S'étonna Paprika avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y en avait plus.

- Tu verras !

Il partit, laissant Paprika stupéfait. Cyan s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

« - Tu sais, tu auras de la visite très bientôt.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien…

En Landoria, chez la famille Deflammevif, l'émoi avait saisi tout le monde. Denis, le frère aîné, et le père étaient furieux : Reine, leur fille, avait décidé de rejoindre l'Uzar.

« - Que veux-tu faire dans ce pays de dégénérés ! Hurla le père.

- Tu as perdu la raison ? Sermonna Denis.

- Non. J'ai quelque chose à faire là-bas. Et j'ai enfin compris le choix de Patrick.

- Ne me parle plus de lui ! S'égosilla le père.

- Il faudra t'y faire.

- Papa !

Arthur, le cadet, intervint.

« - Tu as perdu un fils. Ne perds pas ta fille.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Si tu la retiens, elle se détournera de toi. C'est à elle de choisir sa vie. Et son bonheur n'est pas avec nous, mais en Uzar.

Effarés, Denis, le père et la mère regardaient les deux jeunes gens. Arthur se tourna vers sa sœur.

« - Je t'emmène au port. Allons-y.

- Oui. Papa, maman, Denis. Je ne vous oublierai jamais.

- Si vous sortez de cette maison, vous ne remettrez plus les pieds ici. Menaça le père.

- Tel en est le destin. Firent-ils simplement.

Et ils sortirent. Une fois au port, Arthur aida Reine à monter dans sa barque.

« - C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Oui. Ma vie est là-bas.

- Je te comprends. Embrasse Patrick pour moi.

- Tu sais, il faut l'appeler Paprika !

- Paprika ? Cela lui va bien ! Sois prudente.

- Adieu, mon frère.

Nacre fixait l'horizon, écoutant le silence.

« - Paprika ! Tu viens m'espionner ?

- Non. Cyan m'a tout raconté. Je suis très heureux pour toi.

- Vous allez devenir presque frères ! Fit Coriandre en riant.

Nacre se retourna et les considéra. Au bout d'un moment, il éclata de rire.

« - Vous êtes trop drôle tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ? S'offusqua Paprika.

- Vous attendez ma bénédiction pour vous avouer que vous vous aimez ?

- Mais euh… Firent-ils.

- Je ne te croyais pas aussi timide, Paprika, vieux frère.

- Nacre… Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Reine.

- Je vous souhaite de même, Coriandre et toi !

Il se retourna vers le rivage. Un bruit de rames s'élevait doucement. Paprika prit Coriandre par les épaules.

« - Viens, il faut les laisser. J'ai certaines choses à te raconter.

- Je ne demande qu'à t'écouter.

Nacre sourit. Une barque apparut dans la brume. Il descendit sur le rivage.

« - Je ne croyais pas que je viendrais. Fit Reine.

- Au contraire, tu en étais sûre.

Il la prit contre lui et ils restèrent enlacés au bord de l'eau.

Assis aux côtés de Océan, Cyan et Seiki regardaient les étoiles, évacuant la pression de ces dernières années.

« - Tu as enfin retrouvé ton frère, que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Seiki.

- Océan sait s'occuper de lui, malgré son étrange attitude. Il a oublié de communiquer, mais pas d'aimer. Je suis sa sœur et je serai là pour lui, chaque fois qu'il aura besoin de moi.

Océan les regarda et sourit. Stupéfaits, Seiki et Cyan sursautèrent.

« - Mais il réagit ! S'écria Seiki. Océan, tu reviens parmi nous !

- Océan, tu peux parler ?

Une voix dans leurs têtes retentit.

« Je ne parlerai plus. Mon amour peut s'exprimer par d'autres façons. L'Unius a disparu de mon cœur, mais il se peut qu'il revienne un jour. Cependant, aussi longtemps que nous resterons ensemble, tous les cinq, rien n'arrivera. Le sort de Réincarnation est perpétuel. Cyan, je t'aime, petite sœur. Et je vous aime tous. Je continuerai à vous protéger. »

Cyan lui prit la main.

« - Tu vas t'en aller ?

« Pour ce soir, oui ! Je vais vous laisser seul, tous les deux. Je suis fatigué. »

Il se leva et les quitta. Cyan le regarda partir, une larme de joie glissant sur la joue. Seiki se pencha vers elle et essuya doucement son visage.

« - Cyan. Je te demande pardon.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai gâché plusieurs années. Parce que je ne me pensais pas digne d'être aimé. Et je t'ai fait souffrir en restant froid, comme je l'ai fait.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises… Je…

- Je t'aime, Cyan.

Il la regarda de ses grands yeux verts.

« - Je t'aime. Répéta t-il.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant qu'ils n'échangent leur premier baiser, sous le regard bienveillant des étoiles, et d'un croissant de lune blanc, si blanc, si pur.

Les héritiers du pays maudit.

Les années, les siècles, les époques ont passé. Les hommes avaient appris à se passer de l'aide des Liocyns et l'art de la Magie se perdit. Néanmoins, de temps à autre, des hommes regardaient souvent en direction de ce banc de brume, qui ne disparaissait jamais, et que même le soleil ne réussissait à percer. Ces hommes finissaient toujours par prendre la mer, pour rejoindre cette brume, et jamais ils ne revenaient. Au fur et à mesure, les habitants des continents oublièrent le pays d'Uzar, et une croyance populaire fit dire aux hommes que le banc de brume amenait vers un pays étrange, qui faisait oublier aux hommes d'où ils venaient. Le pays d'Uzar fut appelé le Pays Maudit, d'où personne ne revenait. Les continents se reformèrent, érodés par le temps, et devinrent plus petits. Uzar finit par disparaître.

Les Liocyns disparurent.

Pourtant, à travers les époques, des personnes aux dons occultes marquèrent le temps. Adorés ou craints, ils connaissaient la force des éléments.

Mais les Liocyns avaient-ils vraiment disparu ? De nos jours, il existe encore des personnes qui connaissent la science des plantes, les bienfaits des éléments, le pouvoir de guérison de l'eau. Et de nos jours, les laborantins, les géologues, les océanologues, les volcanologues, et tous ces gens qui étudient les éléments, la Nature, l'Univers ; ces gens dont le travail est de découvrir les secrets de notre monde sont les vrais descendants des Liocyns.

_Commencé le 4/10/02 - Terminé le 20/11/02._

_J.G_

Les Héritiers du Pays Maudit.1

**Personnages.1**

**Une nouvelle nomination.3**

**Cyan Naïs.3**

**En pays d'Uzar.4**

**Le lendemain, assignation à une équipe.4**

**Nacre et Paprika 1.5**

**Nacre et Paprika 2.6**

**Les sorts des Liocyns.7**

**Programme du cycle.7**

**Une semaine plus tard.8**

**Rendez-vous en Erigan.10**

**Le Delta d'Anrin.12**

**Mystère. 14**

**Des examens. 14**

**Flash Extra.15**

**Affaire classée.16**

**Et l'apprentissage continue.17**

**Deux énergumènes bien sympathiques !18**

**Au sein de la Lumière.19**

**A la rencontre du groupe.20**

**La rencontre attendue.21**

**Une menace pèse…22**

**Examens.23**

**Le test.24**

**Sanctus ad rem !24**

**La promesse faite à Hudura.25**

**Le Mal souffle.27**

**Torrent Bleu craint l'avenir.27**

**Hudura et Saniga chez les Liocyns Terra.28**

**Le pressentiment.29**

**La disparition.31**

**Le garçon 1.31**

**Le garçon 2.33**

**Hudura et Saniga capturés !33**

**Cyan et Nacre.34**

**Torrent Bleu convoque les trois amis.35**

**La mission de Torrent Bleu.35**

**La disparition de Terra.37**

**Sur le départ.38**

**Trois ans plus tard.39**

**Nacre apprend la disparition de sa sœur.43**

**Il est temps de se battre.43**

**Torrent Bleu espère.44**

**Nacre, le Liocyn de cœur.45**

**Je suis Seiki Insuffla.48**

**Trois qui deviennent quatre.49**

**Mr et Mme Deflammevif et enfants.51**

**L'histoire de Paprika.53**

**Premier combat contre un Liocyn Noir.55**

**Un amour naît.56**

**Torrent Bleu écrit.58**

**De passage chez Cyan.59**

**Le village des Liocyns.61**

**Hudura contacte Océan.62**

**Combat près des volcans de Vinina.63**

**Seiki la Tornade !65**

**Le Moesius.66**

**Paprika est sauvé.67**

**Les Liocyns hypnotisés.69**

**Hudura, maître de Océan !70**

**Nacre et Seiki ensemble.71**

**Les vibrations / Attaques en Uzar.73**

**Nacre guérit / L'assaut de Bézar.76**

**Hudura, Saniga et Coriandre s'échappent.78**

**De retour chez nous.80**

**Un premier pas pour Seiki.82**

**Assaut à la faction Lumière.85**

**La mort de Souffle Pur.87**

**Hommage à Souffle Pur.90**

**Les Liocyns Noirs tendent le piège.91**

**Le retour de la faction Terra.93**

**Sable Ocre.95**

**Cyan apprend Aqua.95**

**Que sera l'avenir ?97**

**Dans l'ombre.98**

**Cyan ressent un appel.99**

**Les Ténèbres veulent envahir.101**

**Cyan encourage les hommes / Fama Gloria ressuscite.101**

**Le château de Bézar.103**

**Le Soleil apparaît.105**

**Seiki et Cyan.106**

**Cyan et Océan.108**

**Histoire des temps anciens.110**

**Le dernier espoir.112**

**Seiki, le porteur de lumière.114**

**Fama Gloria disparaît à jamais.117**

**Aveux, et aveux.120**

**Les héritiers du pays maudit.123**


End file.
